


Colorful Monochrome

by Achlyz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Awkward Sykkuno, Bingus and Bimbus, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Overprotective Toast, Sick Character, Swearing, Toast and Sykkuno are brothers, University AU, kinda slow burn, more tags to be added as the story progress, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: When Corpse left his old university for a new one in a brand new town because of personal reason, he didn't expect for his university life to be quite the opposite of what he was hoping for his college life to be.Surrounded by good friends, Corpse knows that his university life would be much more meaningful and exciting than his last one.He just didn't expect that a pure wholesome guy name Sykkuno would make his university life much more enjoyable.Black might be his favorite color, but green would always have a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 236
Kudos: 1323





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Felt like we didn’t have enough AU in this fandom so I decided to make one. Feel free to leave any suggestion on how this fic should run its course!**

**That being said, this is an AU so some circumstances might differ from current real-life information we know about them! Thank you!**

**Note: All of them are 3 rd year university students, but Sykkuno would be a year lower than them meaning he is a 2nd year student in this storyline.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse knows he is sticking out like a sore thumb.

Maybe because of the fact that he transferred in the middle of the university calendar.

Or simply because of the way he dressed, in an all-black outfit. From black tight jeans, a black long sleeve that is quite neatly folded up until his elbow, and finally paired nicely with a pair of black converse shoes, and a face mask that he refused to remove for personal reason. At least the mask wasn’t black in color.

The moment he entered his first class on his very first day in the university, several heads turned to him the moment he entered the room where his first class would be.

A digital art class.

Which he took just because he was genuinely curious about the class, after all from where he came from, it wasn’t offered as a course but rather just a small club that nobody really bothered joining in.

He took the presumably empty seat at the very back of the class, the nearest to the windows, as to avoid any more attention and because he knows that he can divert his attention to the scenery outside the room if the class becomes too boring for him. Thankfully his gaze was enough to snap other people’s attention away from him. He sighs in relief as the others seems to have noticed it. He really hated unwanted attention.

Even though he got a little bit of an unwanted attention, Corpse have to admit that this university is ten time better than his previous university. Because first of all at how big the university is, the courses being offered has a large variety of selection, clubs are optional and not mandatory which Corpse really liked, a quick peek in the cafeteria which is huge and offers wide selection of foods, and the main factor that made Corpse transfer to this very university is the fact that this school is well-known for producing high quality educated students thus making it easy for a graduate here to find a job.

Corpse didn’t have a hard time leaving his old university, after all he didn’t exactly have any friends there, more like acquittances only which was fine by him because he wasn’t really social and would prefer staying at his room rather than going out in clubs or even malls. So the moment his Dad needed to transfer to a new town because of the good promotion he got at work, he didn’t really needed to think twice about going with them rather than staying at a dorm near his university.

It took exactly a week for Corpse and his family to settle down in their newly furnished home, and a week for him to find and enroll in the university. Corpse is just glad that the university accepted him because of his grades from his previous university. It wasn’t high or anything impressive, but it’s above average and apparently well enough to be enrolled this time of the year.

As he diverted his attention towards his phone which he took out the moment he sat down, Corpse slowly looked up to see a guy smiling down at him. And the very first thing Corpse noticed is his man-bun which actually suited the other guy. The said guy was smiling at him “Hey new guy nice to meet you! I am Jack! I just wanted to make you feel welcomed seeing as you will be my new seatmate for the rest of the year!”

Corpse wasn’t really used to this kind of energy being directed at him early in the morning, but he knows basic manners. So he slowly closed his phone before placing it inside his pocket just so he could address Jack properly. “Corpse. My name is Corpse. And I guess nice to meet you too.”

For some odd reason the smile turned into a grin “Holy shit man! You really have a nice deep deeeep voice! I’m actually kind of jealous of how good you sound!”

Even before Corpse could reply, another man came up to them. “Jack you are already bothering the new guy? You are going to scare him away man, it’s his first day and all after all!”

Jack pouted in response “Hey of course not, Felix! I just want to talk to him and get to know him! After all he would be my new seatmate and I need someone to talk to during this boring class!”

Felix, presumably the name of the new guy, just shakes his head but he was smiling so Corpse thinks that the two are really close friends. “I have told you millions of times if you find this class boring just drop it already.” Felix then turned to Corpse “Hi! Sorry for Jack here he is like this to everybody, friendly guy but will get you in trouble with our professors so don’t let your guard down around him.”

“HEY!”

Felix just ignored that, as he offered Corpse his hand which Corpse took “Name is Felix man, Jack’s best friend. I must admit I find it very odd for a new transfer to be in this university given the time of the year but I hope you enjoy it here.”

“I wasn’t really planning on transferring in the middle of the school year but decided to just enroll seeing as I didn’t want to waste half a year doing nothing.”

Felix grinned at him “I like you already!” he laughed out loud “Nice voice by the way, really cool. I didn’t think it would be possible for anyone to have that kind of voice that deep yet really nice. It suits you, with your aura and all.”

Corpse chuckled at that “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

“And because of how cool you dress and your voice, I have decided to be your new friend!” Jack suddenly proclaimed making Corpse and Felix look at him, but it was clear that the other man wasn’t taking any rejection. “From now on you are part of our totally awesome circle of friend, I am adopting you!”

Felix laughed at that remark “He isn’t a pet, Jack. You need to ask him nicely to be your friend you know? It wasn’t for you to decide.”

Jack just rolled his eyes at him “Blah blah blah, I’m just going to pretend to not hear that okay Felix?” Jack looked at Corpse “So new friend Corpse, I am not taking any rejection so too bad for you buddy!” Jack grinned “Can I see your class schedule? After all, I will be guiding you to have a totally awesome-not-lame university life!”

Corpse just shrugged, easily accepting that Jack is a genuine friendly guy. So without hesitation Corpse handed Jack his printed version of his schedule. Jack easily took it, while Felix also took a glance at the piece of paper in Jack’s hand. “Why would anyone take advance Mathematics and Statistics? Are you secretly a genius or something man? Absolutely insane, I took that class for fun then dropped out after an hour.”

Corpse chuckled as he finds their reaction amusing “I just figured that it wouldn’t hurt to try out new classes that wasn’t offered in my previous university.”

Jack and Felix both looked at him before the two of them chuckled and finally returning their attention back to his class schedule. After a minute has passed of them just probably memorizing his own class schedule, Jack returned the piece of paper to him grinning as he did “Buddy you are in luck! Almost all classes I have you also took! Oh god we are so going to be best buddies slash friend by the end of the university life!”

Felix laughed at that before looking at Corpse “Tough luck for you Corpse, Jack will ruin your life.”

“I WILL NOT!” Jack shouted as he crossed his arms “Anyway Corpse if you want, actually screw that you are totally going to join us and the others during lunch! I need to introduce you to them!” Jack said “Some classes you have like the Mathematics and Statistics, Argumentation and Debate, and the Physical Science are classes that I will never take but somehow you did so I think there is a problem with you but… if I remember correctly Dream is taking one of those class, so does Greaseball and 5up so you’ll totally be fine buddy even without me being there!”

Before they could continue with their conversation the professor finally entered the room making all of them halt in their topic as they all returned to their seats. As the professor started to discuss, Corpse’s attention shifted as a piece of folded up white paper was thrown at his desk. He looked to his left and saw Jack waving at him as if they hadn’t seen each other for a long time. Corpse opened up the paper reading what was written,

_“You need to try the chicken in the cafeteria later for lunch! We are going to have chicken okay? CHICKEN!”_

Corpse couldn’t help but chuckled quietly at the message, he turned his head to Jack before nodding making Jack grin before pulling out another sheet of paper writing in it furiously, Corpse could easily see Felix shaking his head disapprovingly, like he knows what Jack is doing during class.

And at that point, Corpse knows that he would have the best time in this new university.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Oh hey you are the new guy right?!”

Was the first thing that Corpse heard as he, Jack, and Felix made their way towards one of the tables in the large cafeteria they have in the university. As the three of them sat down, Jack looked around the table before grinning at everybody “Guys this is Corpse! The best guy with the best cool voice you will ever hear!”

Corpse admittingly was a little bit embarrassed by being introduced like that “Hello.” He simply said, but was more than enough to make their eyes widen a little upon hearing it.

“Holy shit that is like deep man!”

“I know right?!” Jack said before clearing his throat “So anyway let me introduce you to everybody here!” Jack said as he pointed his fingers at the first guy “This one is Ludwig, he has a very nice hair and that’s it.”

Ludwig laughed “I don’t know whether to be offended or not but I’ll have you know it’s hard to get this type of good hair.” Ludwig said before turning his attention back to Corpse “Nice to meet you man!”

Jack then continued “This one is Greaseball, and for some very odd reason he is the one taking the Physical Science class that you also have.”

“A guy with a deep voice interested in science? You already pass my approval.” Greaseball said “Nice to meet you, we can sit together in class as to not get bored during it.”

Corpse nodded, as Jack continued introducing him to everybody around the table. “This one is Dream, you two can be nerds because you both took the Mathematics and Statistic class. Oh and both of you wear facemask! What are the odds!”

Dream chuckled “Nice to meet you Corpse.” Dream easily said “And don’t listen to Jack, Math is actually great if you really want to learn it.”

Corpse smiled but it’s hidden behind his mask so he knows it’s not seen “I agree with you, Math is not for everybody but it’s actually refreshing to learn if you really want to.”

Dream nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Jack just rolled his eyes at them. “And finally this is 5up! The guy who is in the Argumentation and Debate class! And may I add, he is really good at that class.”

5up grinned “Thank you Jack!” he said before turning back to Corpse “I just joined that class because I like being challenged and I like telling people they are wrong.” 5up said gathering chuckles around the table.

“I took it because I can.” Corpse said making 5up laugh

“You will really fit nicely into our group Corpse!” 5up said

“By the way Felix? Don’t you have to go to Marzia?” Ludwig suddenly said making all of them look at Felix, including Corpse

Felix just smiled “She is having extra classes right now but I am planning on meeting her after so I could bring her lunch.”

Jack turned to Corpse “Marzia is Felix’s girlfriend. A very nice and sweet girl and you will really like her too! She is nice to everyone! Probably one of the nicest people I have met other than Sykkuno!”

Corpse raised an eyebrow at that “Sykkuno?”

Jack just smiled “I will tell you about people you should know… but first CHICKEN!” Jack shouted as he stood up from his chair dragging Corpse as they made their way towards one of the stalls selling lunches.

As they stood in line, Jack nudge him before gesturing at one of the nearby tables. “Those are Peter the one with glasses, Edison and Leslie who are dating and a totally cute couple, Wendy is the girl with glasses, Abe who is really a decent and smart guy, and Masayoshi but we all call him John with his girlfriend Jodi who is nice but really scary.”

Corpse just nodded all the while memorizing their name and faces. Jack seems satisfied with it as his attention shifted back to the line as both of them are nearing towards the stall. “I’ll introduce you to everybody that I know! All of them are nice so don’t worry about it!”

Corpse wasn’t able to reply as it was now their turn to order food. Corpse is looking forward to meeting more people, he just hopes that the sentiments would get returned.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The next class that he has is a Robotics one. It sounded intriguing so he took it, and he wasn’t mistaken because for the first one hour of the class he was genuinely learning something.

It also helps that his seatmate, Michael Reeves, is a literal prodigy when it comes to building electronics. The two met because the first thing they would need to build needs to be partnered up. So long story short, the two of them are partnered up. And Corpse could already feel that Michael is a fun guy to be around with but also very chaotic like him.

“You are really good at this!” Michael said as the two of them pieces two electronic boards together

“Thanks, it’s my first-time building shit like this.” Corpse said but not really taking his attention off the electronic boards.

“First time?! Wow you are insane!” Michael exclaimed “We should totally partner up more to build shits! Imagine the things we could do!”

Corpse chuckled as he did imagine it. The two of them continued building as they are the first pair to actually finish their project. The professor is really impressed at how fast they are so he assigned them to help out others who are struggling.

That’s how Corpse met Lily and Yvonnie, at first glance Lily seems like a sweet girl with a very high-pitched voice.

Corpse learned quite the opposite.

“Fucking shit! Holy shit! How the fuck would you piece these two shit together!”

Was the very first thing that Corpse heard that came out from Lily’s mouth, beside him Michael laughs “She is like that, you will get used to it.” Michael whispered

“Michael helppp! I can’t! Can I just use glue instead or tape?” Lily exclaimed as she waves the electronic boards, all the while her other partner Yvonnie is laughing.

Lily’s attention shifted toward Corpse the moment he appeared in front of her, Lily smiled at him “Hello!” she greeted “My name is Lily!” she smiled while looking at Corpse “You have a nice voice! Like really nice, nice like how Sykkuno sounds like!”

Michael removed the electronic boards from her hands “This guy is totally insane! It’s his first time doing this kind of things but he already got it in first try!” Michael said

Lily gasps “Can I be your friend?” she asked then she laughed “Never mind anyone who is good at this shit is my friend!” She looked pleased with herself “Friend Corpse could you pretty please help me?! If Michael is the one helping us, he would just end up doing the work and I will learn nothing! NOTHING!!!”

Yvonnie looked at Corpse “I’m Yvonnie, nice to meet you Corpse!” she smiled “And yeah we would greatly appreciate it if you could teach us how to do this? Michael never does, he just proceeds to do it at a very fast pace making us learning nothing but how much of a prodigy he is.”

Corpse chuckled as he nodded “Yeah sure.” He easily said as both the girls cheered all the while Michael is already starting to disassemble the pieces they got wrong together.

That’s how Corpse spent the next 2 hours of the class, with him teaching all the while gaining a new friends. And somehow, Corpse is totally fine with that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The short time that Corpse knew 5up, he knows that the guy is smart. Jack and the others also said so.

But now that Corpse has the front seat of the ongoing sudden debate they have in the class, Corpse couldn’t help but feel amazed by how smooth 5up is debating. As if he practiced for this, but Corpse knows that’s impossible because the topic was suddenly given to 5up and his opponent.

While 5up is smart and overall amazing, his opponent is just a genius.

Toast, they call him Toast. 5up’s current opponent in the debate. The opponents are picked out of the hat while the topic given was random.

For the first time in his life, Corpse was actually speechless at how the two of them clashes elegantly. As if 5up and Toast are born for having an intellectual debate. And sure enough, the whole class are actually also absorbed by watching 5up and Toast argue back and forth.

In the end, Toast won.

But for Corpse it felt like they tied. 5up and Toast shook hands before returning to their seats as the next pair was called up in the stand. 5up was smiling when he returned next to Corpse “Man I could never win against Toast, the guy is really a genius!” 5up exclaimed

“That was really awesome though 5up.” Corpse complimented making 5up smile at him

“Thanks man, but to tell you the truth I was kind of expecting to lose that one” 5up said as he gazed over to where Toast is sitting “Toast has never lost even a single debate in his entire life. The guy is a genius, big brain.”

Corpse looked over to Toast who is looking bored “Well you did great anyway.” Corpse finally said

5up grinned “Though you should really see how Hafu and Toast debate, man the two of them always end up in a tie that’s why the professor never put them up against each other. Hafu is like a female version of Toast. Hafu and Toast are actually our class representatives when it comes to fighting another university in debates, the two never loses, always taking home the trophies and awards. Toast is actually our running for valedictorian, so it just makes sense actually.”

Corpse hummed, clearly impressed at how highly 5up talks about this guy Toast “He never once lost?” Corpse asked again

5up nodded “Never. As in never.” 5up then paused before grinning “Although there is one person that Toast could never win against at.”

That made Corpse curious “Hafu?” he asked

5up laughed “Nope!” he said “It’s Sykkuno man.”

_‘Sykkuno? Where did I heard that name before?’_ Corpse thought “Who?” he asked instead

5up was about to answer but the professor’s voice filtered through the whole room, effectively putting an end to the conversation they have.

Corpse would have to wait for another hour for their conversation to be remembered again.

**~o~oOo~o~**

For the last class that they have for the day, Dream and Corpse met up in the hallway before both entering the Mathematics and Statistic class that they took. They took the very backseat in the class which Corpse was more than thankful off. It seems like Dream is also very fond of not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

As they both waited all the while having a small conversation with each other, Corpse’s attention immediately shifted when the door opens as a man walked inside the room. Corpse didn’t know but there is something about the guy that made his attention focus on him. The said guy made a beeline in front of Corpse’s seat, all the while smiling shyly and the guy look like he was trying to make himself smaller.

Dream seemed to know the guy because Dream looked at him “Sykkuno! Nice to see you again!”

_‘Oh… so this is Sykkuno…’_ Corpse thought as he stayed silent just watching

Sykkuno then smiled brightly “Dream! Umm… hello and nice to see you too again!”

And holy shit, Corpse thinks that’s the nicest voice he has ever heard. For some reason the aura around this guy is too bright and sunny like nothing could go wrong if you are with him. Corpse decided that he would really like this guy, even though he just met him.

Sykkuno probably noticed him staring, because he suddenly looked embarrassed as he looked down fidgeting slightly “Um… M-my name is Sykkuno…” he mumbled softly

Apparently, Corpse is still staring that’s why Dream, thankfully, nudge him making Corpse snap out of his staring “Oh uh… Corpse… my name is Corpse…”

“N-nice to meet you Mr. Corpse…” Sykkuno said finally looking up at him “Oh um! Do you prefer me calling you Corpse or umm Mr. Corpse…? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by me calling you Mr. Corpse but ummm w-we just met and umm…”

Corpse for some reason finds it quite adorable at how Sykkuno is rambling and stuttering. Dream chuckled as if he was used to this “Calm down Sykkuno, Corpse is a really nice guy and you can call him Corpse!” Dream said giving Sykkuno a reassuring smile.

Corpse just nodded “You can call me Corpse don’t worry about it. You can call me by whatever makes you comfortable okay?”

Sykkuno smiled widely before covering his mouth, but Corpse didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up “Nice to meet you Corpse! I really hope you will enjoy this class!” it will be a mystery but the moment Sykkuno said that, Corpse could swear that the day just got brighter and better.

Oh Corpse will, if Sykkuno would be in the same class at him he just knows that taking this class would be the best decision he will ever make.

And for some reason out of the corner of his eyes he could see Dream giving him a pity expression paired up with a couple of snickering, but Corpse wasn’t able to ask him about it because the professor entered the room, making Sykkuno smile at him one last time before finally facing him back again.

Mathematics and Statistics is probably Corpse’s favorite class now.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“The Sykkuno effect.”

Corpse was surprise when Dream suddenly said that, as both of them are walking towards the cafeteria. Although his classes are finished, Corpse and the others decided to have a little get together in the cafeteria before going home together. “Huh? What are you talking about?” Corpse asked

Dream snickered “What happened in the Mathematics and Statistic class, you know Sykkuno?” it seems like Corpse’s confusion is displayed on his face because Dream just continued to laugh “I’ll let Jack explain it.” Was all Dream said as they finally entered the cafeteria easily spotting Jack and the others.

“Where is Felix?” Dream asked as both he and Corpse sat down

“Library with Marzia, you know the two of them, right? They study together at the end of the day in the library before going home.” Greaseball answered

“Never mind the two of them!” Jack exclaimed “So… how was it Dream?” Jack excitingly asked

Dream gave him a thumbs up “Just like what we all expected.”

For some reason all of them laughed making Corpse look more confuse than ever. Jack grinned at him “Sykkuno, is the nicest person you will ever meet. Like a total sweetheart with a heart of gold! Like literally he would make your belief in humanity return!” Jack explained “I know you have met him by now, a totally awesome guy I tell you!”

Corpse actually smiled at that, because even though they just met Sykkuno looks like the kind of guy to make everyone happy with just his presence, at least that’s what Corpse thinks. But now, he knows that his first impression of Sykkuno is accurate judging by how Jack talks about him. “He gave me his mechanical pencil when all I needed was a lead.” Corpse felt like he should say that so he did

Ludwig laughed out loud “That’s Sykkuno alright!” he said “I asked to borrow his eraser, but he gave it to me instead saying he had plenty! Such a good guy I tell you!”

“You’ll be so lucky to be friends with Sykkuno! He is awkward but really it just adds to his charm you know? He feels shy around new people and has a hard time making friend but once you get to know him, jesus the guy is unreal because of how nice he is to basically everybody even to those who doesn’t deserve any kindness!” Jack explained to Corpse all the while gushing and smiling.

“Sykkuno is really a genuine guy.” Greaseball said “A very wholesome person.”

Corpse turned to 5up “Is he the same guy you are talking about?”

5up laughed before nodding “Yup! The only one who the great big brain Toast can’t win against.”

“Oh wow he already met Toast?” Dream suddenly said

5up and Corpse shake their heads “Not formally but it was hard not to know Toast, I saw him in class after all.” Corpse said

“Corpse watched as Toast destroyed me in debate…” 5up sulking said

Dream laughed “Hey don’t worry about it, nobody can win against him anyway, even Hafu!”

Corpse hummed “So… is this Sykkuno guy really smart?”

Jack grinned “Oh buddy you have no idea!” Jack slinged his arms around Corpse’s shoulder “Sykkuno is two years younger than us even though he is just a year below all of us.”

That made Corpse’s eye widens in surprise, “No wonder he looks so young…” he muttered “How is that possible?”

Jack laughed “The kid is a genius, finished early making him easily jump into collage. He is taking the same class as you in Mathematics and Statistics because he already finished Calculus on his first year in college. He is taking Mathematics and Statistics for fun you know?”

Corpse must have looked so surprise, “Yeah we had that kind of first expression when we met Sykkuno.” Greaseball said “Well honestly it’s not that surprising that he is also a genius considering who his brother is.”

That made Corpse perk up in curiosity, but even before he can question it, Dream suddenly spoke up “Honestly it’s embarrassing but Sykkuno has been the one teaching me especially when lessons gets really hard. For some reason he teaches waaaay better than our professor, he is super nice to while teaching!”

Then suddenly, they all saw Sykkuno walking towards a table a few meters away from them. They all silently watch as Sykkuno smiles as he sat down next to Lily, both engaged in a conversation that they can’t hear.

Corpse was so absorbed by looking at Sykkuno that he didn’t notice that his friends are looking at him knowingly. After a couple of minutes of just staring, Jack cleared his throat making Corpse jump a little. Jack chuckled “Oh buddy…” he said with a pity tone heard in his voice “If you want to be more than just friends with Sykkuno, you better give up that dream Corpse.”

“Hey come on now Jack, you don’t know that!” 5up chuckled

Corpse rolled his eyes “I am just genuinely curious and mesmerized about him okay? Don’t make this weird guys…”

Jack chuckled “Yeah… sure you areeee….” He teasingly said as he grins “I’m just telling you, there will be no way for you to _be that close_ to Sykkuno.”

Corpse looked at him funnily “What do you mean by that?”

Instead of answering Jack pointed at the newly entered person in the cafeteria, who is also making a beeline towards where Lily, Sykkuno and the others are sitting.

“Toast?” Corpse questioned “Is… is he like Sykkuno’s partner or something…?” at this point Corpse felt like he shouldn’t be bothered by that, but he is for some reason.

Jack laughed before shaking his head “Oh no no, actually you’ll have an easier time getting close to Sykkuno if Toast is indeed just his boyfriend or something but he is much worst buddy.”

Corpse didn’t know but he sighed in relief when he heard that, until Jack’s word registered in his brain “Then what?” he finally asked

Jack grinned at him “Sykkuno is Toast’s younger brother you know. His only sibling.”

Oh.

Now that is totally unexpected. Although, now that Corpse can see them side by side, he can see some similarities. And Greaseball’s earlier comment about both of them being genius makes much more sense now.

“So? Corpse asked “Why does that matter?”

Ludwig laughed “We really have to spell it out for you?”

Thankfully 5up took pity in him “Toast is… very protective of Sykkuno. Like… legit protective of him.” He slowly said “Even though Sykkuno is like two years younger than him, Toast hovers around him whenever he can. Which is basically all the time because Sykkuno just let him.”

Dream nodded “Toast is very _very_ picky when it comes to who Sykkuno should be friend with. See them over there?” Dream said as he pointed at the table where Sykkuno and the other are “All of those people, Toast knows them _years_ before he finally introduced Sykkuno to them. Basically, if you want to be close to Sykkuno, you’ll have to gain Toast’s trust first. It’s really easy gaining Sykkuno to trust you and be his friend but jesus Toast is the exact opposite of him. The guy is really sharp and smart.”

Greaseball hummed “Well I can understand where Toast is coming from though, honestly Sykkuno is too trusting sometimes that Toast just doesn’t want people to take advantage of him like that.” He said “Although I really admire Sykkuno for having a patience like that to bear with how Toast is.”

Corpse absorbs everything they say while all the while watching Sykkuno from a far, up until Toast stood up as Sykkuno also did. Corpse watch as both brothers waved goodbye to their friends, Corpse just watched up until Toast and Sykkuno left the cafeteria.

Jack smiled at him “Trust me Corpse, you’ll have an easier time talking to a brick wall rather than getting very close to Sykkuno. Your best bet is to kill Toast, or uh… make sure Toast wouldn’t get you under his radar.”

Corpse hummed as Jack and the others finally dropped the conversation about Sykkuno as they all settled for casual conversation on how their classes went. Somehow in the middle of all it, Corpse’s eyes kept on going back to the mechanical pencil that Sykkuno gave him. A dark green metal one.

The very first thing that Corpse own that isn’t in the color black.

He decided that he likes the color dark green now.

_More so if Sykkuno loved the color green._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I’m surprise people love this shit story I made hahaha. Thank you all!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Sykkuno.”

The moment he heard his name from behind, Sykkuno turned around to see Toast approaching him. He smiled at his brother “Hey Toast, is something wrong?” he asked

Toast shakes his as he finally stood in front of Sykkuno “Is Mathematics and Statistics your last class for today?”

Sykkuno nodded “Yep! After this class though Lily asked me to come to the cafeteria because she needed to tell me something… and I guess I’ll see her later if you know… the professor won’t overtime again…”

Toast just hummed “Alright…” he mumbled “I am done for today but I have a meeting with Hafu and the others regarding the upcoming competition against the other university. Don’t go home without me, you understand me? It won’t take long I promise.”

“Ummm… o-okay. But I mean, if you are that busy I could alway-“

Toast just sigh effectively cutting Sykkuno off in his sentence “No Sykkuno, I’ll finish early, just wait for me in the cafeteria okay? Don’t you go and wander off, not until I get there.”

Sykkuno just blinked as Toast didn’t even wait for his reply, he silently watches as his brother walked away until he turned in the corner. He stood there for a good one minute after Toast vanished from his sight. Not knowing what to do next, Sykkuno just shrugged as he entered the room for his last class for the day.

The moment he entered the room he noticed exactly two things, one is that his usual spot in the room was taken, and two he didn’t recognize who is sitting in his spot. It’s a good thing that Dream was there, at least he knows the guy. After all they are friends even though they only share one class together due to their year difference.

Sykkuno took a deep breath trying to remove the nervousness he was feeling before he finally made a beeline to the back of the room, right in front of his usual chair.

“Sykkuno! Nice to see you again!” Dream said the moment Sykkuno appeared in front of them.

Sykkuno couldn’t help but smile as he could feel a little bit relief “Dream! Umm…hello and nice to see you too again!” he replied back.

Sykkuno could feel himself a little bit tense because the new guy kept on staring at him. Sykkuno wasn’t sure if he did something wrong to offend the other guy because of the way he was staring at him. Sykkuno looked down to avoid the staring, not wanting to anger the new guy any further “Um… M-my name is Sykkuno…” he mumbled instead to at least break the silence between the three of them.

“Oh uh… Corpse… my name is Corpse…”

_‘Oh wow, what a cool voice he has!’_ Sykkuno thought but didn’t get to vocalize it. “N-nice to meet you Mr. Corpse…” he said but then he realized that the other guy might get offended for the way he addressed him. So he fumbled out, looking up from the ground to look at Corpse in the eyes. “Oh um! Do you prefer me calling you Corpse or umm Mr. Corpse…? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by me calling you Mr. Corpse but ummm w-we just met and umm…”

Sykkuno could feel his own embarrassment especially when Dream chuckled. “Calm down Sykkuno, Corpse is a really nice guy and you can call him Corpse!”

Thankfully before Sykkuno could embarrass himself even further, Corpse spoke up. “You can call me Corpse don’t worry about it. You can call me by whatever makes you comfortable okay?”

_‘He is nice!’_ was the first reflex thought that came into Sykkuno’s mind. Because of that Sykkuno couldn’t help but smile as he covered it with his hands almost immediately. “Nice to meet you Corpse! I really hope you will enjoy this class!” he said hoping that he wasn’t being awkward with Corpse.

Sykkuno once again notice that Corpse was staring at him, but this time he felt at ease knowing that he is a nice guy. Sykkuno’s attention then immediately shifted to the front of the room when finally, their professor entered the room. He gave one last smile to Corpse because that is the polite thing to do.

But even when the lecture started, Sykkuno could feel Corpse staring every once in a while. But for some odd reason, he didn’t mind.

**~o~oOo~o~**

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Sykkuno could clearly hear Dream’s and Corpse’s conversation. As of the moment, the professor has given them worksheets to answer for the remaining one hour of the class. It only took Sykkuno a total of 20 minutes to answer the 50-item worksheet, so he wasn’t really doing anything right now. And as usual his attention drifted to his surrounding the moment he finished answering the last equation on the given worksheet. Around him he could see his fellow classmates struggling to answer, and Sykkuno truly wanted to help them but he was banned by their professor from doing so, and well Sykkuno didn’t really want to get in trouble. Toast would be mad at him if that ever happened.

“Ah shit…” Sykkuno heard Corpse as the other man sighed heavily “My last pencil lead fucking broke…”

“Oh right, I should have told you that in this class you’ll need all the pencil you can buy because of how brutal the worksheets are…” Dream mumbled

Sykkuno couldn’t help himself but slightly turned around just so he could look at Corpse and Dream who almost immediately looked back at him. Sykkuno shyly smile at them before carefully handing Corpse his newly bought mechanical green pencil. “Here you can have this one if your pencil lead broke…” Sykkuno mumbled, not wanting for their professor to hear.

Corpse’s eyes widen slightly “Are… are you sure?” he asked “I just need a pencil lead…”

Sykkuno smiled at him “No it’s okay, I have another pen that I can use… so you can have this one instead.” He said, then realization slowly settled in him “Or… umm… unless you don’t want to? Which I can understand but umm… I just want to help you or something…” the longer Sykkuno spoke the quieter his sentence became.

Out of Sykkuno’s relief, Corpse just chuckled as the other man finally took the pen that Sykkuno is offering. “Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

Sykkuno couldn’t see it but he knows that Corpse was smiling, but at this point Sykkuno was just glad that he was able to help out. “Umm no problem, glad I could help!”

“How about you? This might be your spare pencil but Dream told me that we will need all the pencils we can get…” Corpse suddenly asked, obviously worried about him.

Dream chuckled making Corpse and Sykkuno look at him “Oh I forgot to tell you but Sykkuno never uses any pencils in this class…” Dream looked at Corpse directly “He is so smart that he can get any equations right in just one try. Honestly, he is the only one in this room to use a pen rather than a pencil so…”

Sykkuno suddenly felt embarrass at Dream’s statement “That’s not true!” he immediately said “Umm… I… I honestly just get lucky sometimes when getting an equation right in the first try ummm but I promise you I am not that smart!”

Dream once again chuckled “Yeah he just got lucky that last semester he was the only one to get a perfect score in the mathematics examinations in the whole year level.” Dream said, sarcasm bluntly heard in his statement “So lucky that he perfects every worksheets, quizzes, and examinations. Man! I wish I was that lucky!”

Corpse turned to face him, and Sykkuno would have hide his face because of the embarrassment he was feeling. “Is that true? Wow. Just wow.” Corpse mumbled out, clearly impressed.

“I-I’m sure that anybody could have done that…” Sykkuno mumbled out

Dream rolled his eyes “When will you accept the fact that you are a math genius Sykkuno?” Dream asked, then he sighed “Never mind don’t answer that, even your brother has given up with telling you how much of a genius you are.”

“Sykkuno, if you are done feel free to pass your worksheet and you may leave the room afterwards.” Their professor’s voice filtered all the way to the back of the room.

Sykkuno jumped a little at being called like that, more so now that he realized that some of his classmates are looking at him with envy and impressed look on their expression. Sykkuno gave one last tiny smile at them before fumbling in his just so he could put everything that he has inside his backpack. The moment he was done, he stood up, the finished worksheet in his hands. Sykkuno waved at Corpse and Dream before walking in front of the room, shyly handing his worksheet at their professor.

And with one last look at Corpse, Sykkuno left the room. Hoping that he would be able to see him the next class that they will share.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sykkuno was glad that he noticed the time. He was so concentrated in the book that he was reading, that he almost forgot that he needs to meet up with Lily in the cafeteria. Not to mention Toast wouldn’t like it if he wasn’t there in time.

As he walked towards the cafeteria, Sykkuno felt his phone give a little vibrate in his pocket. Sykkuno paused in his walking as he fished out his phone to see who messaged him.

**_“Are you done with your class?”_ **

****

At this point, Sykkuno isn’t really surprise that his brother knows his schedule. After all he knows that the first thing that Toast do every time he gets a new class schedule was to memorize it just so he would be able to know if their schedule would line up with one another despite being a year below level with one another.

**_“I actually finished early because the professor just gave us some worksheet in class. I spent the rest of the time in the library. I’m on my way now to the cafeteria to see Lily :D”_ **

****

Sykkuno didn’t even need to wait for a solid one minute before his phone vibrated again in his hand.

**_“That’s good. Stay with them until I get there okay? I would have been finished by now, but some idiot messed up the files. That’s why I am still here with Hafu sorting everything out. Don’t wander off Sykkuno.”_ **

Sykkuno laughed a little at that, he started walking again as he typed out a response.

**_“Don’t be mean Toast! I am sure they didn’t mean to mess things up :D”_ **

****

Again, Sykkuno felt his phone vibrate the moment he was now standing in front of the cafeteria.

**_“Yeah yeah, whatever.”_ **

****

Sykkuno placed his phone back into his pocket as he immediately spotted Lily and the others in one of the cafeteria tables. He walked towards them, sitting between Lily and Brodin. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he said

“Sykkuno your just in time!” Lily said “We need your help!”

“M-my help…?” Sykkuno slowly asked “Ummm… sure. I mean if I can help you with something, I guess I’ll do it…”

Lily beamed up to him “I knew I could count on you! You are so nice Sykkuno!” she said

“Wait, are you not even going to ask first Sykkuno?” Michael asked “What if she needed help in something illegal? Would you still help her?”

With Michael’s question, it got a collective chuckled out of everyone in the table. Yvonne faced Michael “Oh come on Michael, have faith in your own girlfriend!” Yvonne said earning a vigorous nod out of Lily.

Lily huffed as he faced Michael “She is right!” she huffed out “I would never ask Sykkuno for something like that!”

“Not to mention, Toast would skin you alive then boil you if ever you did that to his brother.” Scarra added, as he took a bite out of his chips before offering some to Sykkuno who politely refused.

“I hate all of you except for Sykkuno!” Lily huffed out, she turned once again to Sykkuno “Anyway, you know that every December our university has a small music competition, right? You know that right!?”

Sykkuno nodded, before his face lit up “Oh right! You said you are going to enter again this year?” Sykkuno asked “Don’t worry, I know you will win!”

Lily smiled at him “That’s what I am planning to do!” Lily said “And thank you Sykkuno!” then she paused to think “Could I ask for you input with the lyrics and everything? You know, I need opinions in order to win.”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen “My o-opinion? But… I am not good with those kinds of things… you know that right?”

“Bullshit Sykkuno!” Lily shouted “Just pleaseee! Also another thing, I need you to ask Toast to help Brodin with setting up, you know the background or whatever! I’ll do the lyrics then I’ll need every output that I can get when it comes to the tone, and the mood of the song!”

“Look Lily, I know that if you ask Toast yourself, he would agree. After all it’s Toast! He would help anyone!”

“Yeaaahh! But you know how he is, he would agree but for a price!” Lily whined out “But you on the other hand, he wouldn’t say no to his brother. And that is a fact! So please Sykkuno? Pretty pleaseee?”

Sykkuno slowly nodded making Lily whoop in delight “I mean… I’ll ask him but I know that Toast is quite busy because of his schedule right now…”

“Toast is never busy when it comes to you!” Yvonne giggled out, earning her a collective nod out of everyone in the table.

“Ummm… that’s not the ca-“

“What are you idiots trying to do now?”

They all looked up to see Toast standing behind Sykkuno who has his arms crossed across his chest. Brodin gave out nervous chuckle as Toast sat down beside Sykkuno who gave him a space to sit on. “Nothing Toast we were just… talking.”

Toast hummed, obviously knowing the lie. But he didn’t call it out “Whatever it is, if it involves me, I can’t and won’t do it for free.”

Lily gave Toast a challenging smile “Oh really Toast?” she asked

“Really, Lily.” Toast easily answered back.

Lily just shrugged, giving Toast a cheeky smile “We’ll see about that in a couple of days.” She said softly nudging Sykkuno who is by her side.

That didn’t escape Toast’s attention, instead he narrowed his eyes. “Sykkuno…” he mumbled out.

Sykkuno gave his brother a nervous chuckle “H-how was class your class for today Toast?” he asked instead.

Toast rolled his eyes at the obvious change of topic “Boring. Nothing new. Well, I did debate with 5up but you know I won that shit so nothing new. I can’t wait for the competition with the other universities, I heard that there is someone good there. I just wish they wouldn’t bore me and Hafu.” Toast said earning him collective chuckles from everyone as they all know him by now.

Toast turned to Sykkuno “Anyway we need to go now.” Toast said as he stood up “I know I just got here and all but I need to run by the mall to get new books.”

Toast waited as Sykkuno also stood up before walking towards the cafeteria doors. “Bye guys, see you all tomorrow and take care on the way home!” Sykkuno said waving at them as he closely followed behind Toast.

As they both exited the cafeteria, walking in the almost empty hallways. Toast looked at Sykkuno “Do you need anything in the mall?”

Sykkuno smiled “Umm actually yes… I need a new pencil…?”

Toast’s face scrunched up in confusion “You never use any pencils, especially in your math class, right?” that earned him a nod from his brother “Why do you need one? And didn’t we just buy you a new one like last week?”

“Well… ummm…” Sykkuno sheepishly mumbled out, looking anywhere but his brother

Toast just sighed “Fine.” He mumbled out “We will buy you anything you want… a green one, right? The same brand you love?”

Sykkuno smiled to him “Thanks Toast!” he happily said

Toast couldn’t help but smile back “Just… don’t give out everything you have okay? Learn to be selfish Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno looked at him with wide eyes, making Toast roll his own “I know you by now Sykkuno, you are responsible of your own things so it’s impossible for you to lose things that you have. So, the only explanation I have is that you gave it to one of your classmates.”

“Ummm I- I mean I… I could have dropped it or…”

Toast looked at him with a bored expression “Let me guess, you gave it to the new guy that transferred to our university? Corpse… I think that is his name. I know you had your last class with him together with Dream…”

“How did you know that!? Oh god Toast…! I-I’m sorry…but he… he need it and I want to help him out you know because he is actually nice and all!”

Toast scoffed before looking away “So I was right.” Toast said smirking at his brother who softly groan “I was actually just guessing but based from your reaction I am right with it.”

“You promise you wouldn’t do that to me…” Sykkuno sulking said, making Toast laugh

“Okay, okay. I am sorry and I won’t do it again.” Toast chuckled “But for the record, you really need to learn how to at least lie or hide your initial reactions.”

Sykkuno’s face scrunched up in confusion “You… you want me to… learn how to lie…?”

Toast nodded “To other people yes, but don’t ever lie to me okay? Because I will know it.” Toast sternly said “But what I am trying to say is that lie if it would help you okay?”

Sykkuno laugh, making Toast sigh “I mean, I’ll try!”

Toast took one last look at his brother, already knowing that Sykkuno would forget about this conversation because for the life of him, Sykkuno couldn’t physically lie or even do something deceitful. Toast just shakes his head “Now come on, we will have dinner in the mall, it’s your turn to pick this time.”

“Ohhh, can we have sushi?”

“We just had sushi last time.”

“But… I want sushi…”

Toast sighed, “Fine.”

If Sykkuno needs to learn how to lie, then Toast definitely needs to learn how to say no to his brother at least once. But both of them knows, that neither is possible.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_“WAIT WHAAAAAAAAT!?”_ **

Sykkuno had to distance his phone away from his ears “Rae c-calm down!” he softly said

**_“Oh right right sorry! I am just surprise that someone new transferred into our university and yet I am not there to see him on his first day!”_ **

****

“Oh… I am sure that you’ll get to meet him tomorrow! He is a nice guy!”

Rae’s scoff was heard from the other side of the call **_“Everyone is nice for you Sykkuno! Like seriously try to at least put some sus into new people you just met!”_**

****

“But… he really is nice though… and! He has a great voice!”

**_“OOOOHHHH NOW I AM CURIOUS! I would definitely assess this guy tomorrow! It’s a good thing my cold is almost gone! Man, I hate getting sick! Screw being sick for 5 days!”_ **

****

“I’m just glad that you are feeling better now Rae, and don’t worry I took notes for you!”

**_“SYKKUNO YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER, I OWE YOU!”_ **

Sykkuno laughed “It’s not a big deal…” he mumbled out

**_“I am so lucky to be in the same year level as you! Even though I am literally older than you!”_ **

“Is that Rae in the phone?”

Sykkuno looked up from the sofa as Toast walked into their living room apartment. Sykkuno nodded “Yep! She is feeling better now.”

Toast gestured for Sykkuno to put the phone on speaker, which Sykkuno immediately complied to “Rae are you still contagious?” was the first thing that Toast asked the moment Rae’s voice filtered through the phone

**_“What NO! My cold is gone, I am 100 percent clean!”_ **

Toast just hummed “Well, just in case wear a facemask tomorrow. I don’t want Sykkuno getting sick because of you.”

**_“HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT CONTAGIOUS! I’M SAFEEE!”_ **

Toast rolled his eyes even though he knows that Rae wouldn’t see it “I can’t afford Sykkuno missing out his classes just because you’ll sneeze on him or something.”

**_“SYKKUNO YOUR BROTHER IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!”_ **

“Mean!? I brought soup to you the other day!” Toast spluttered out

**_“Yeah because Sykkuno told you so! But I bet you wouldn’t do it, if not for your brother telling you!”_ **

****

Toast rubbed his forehead “Just make sure you are feeling well before returning to class.”

**_“Fine, but if I see you glaring at me tomorrow for being near Sykkuno, I’LL COUGH ON YOU! LIKE LITERALLY COUGH ON YOU! WITH VIRUS AND ALL!”_ **

****

**_ *BEEP* _ **

**__ **

“Did… Did she just hang up on me after threatening me?” Toast asked in disbelief as he stared at the phone placed on top of the table.

Sykkuno laughed “I’m sure she doesn’t mean that!”

Toast glared at the device, as if it personally offended him “That will be the last time I bring her soup, I swear to god!”

“Don’t be like that Toast! We should be nice to all of our friends!”

“Whatever.” Toast uttered, as he looked at the wall clock easily noticing the time “Go to bed Sykkuno, we need to be early tomorrow.”

Sykkuno looked back at the clock, also noticing that it was getting late. “Oh you are right… I didn’t notice it…” Sykkuno mumbled out, as he started collecting the notebooks laid out in front of him.

Toast just shakes his head “Just fix that tomorrow, it’s getting late. You don’t have to stay up late just to study you know that right?”

Sykkuno paused, his hands hovering about his green notebook “Ummm… are you sure?”

Toast nodded “A hundred percent, now go to bed. I’ll fix it, after all I still need to send some files to Hafu.”

Sykkuno smiled at him “Thank you Toast!” he said as he stood up “Good night! See you tomorrow!”

“Sleep well Sykkuno.” Toast said as he watched his brother waved at him before walking upstairs. Toast made sure that he heard his brother closed his bedroom door before occupying the sofa.

Toast glance down at the mountain of books and notebooks littering around the living room table they have. Toast picked up the very first thing that caught his eye. The newly bought mechanical pencil that Sykkuno picked up in the bookstore. For some reason, Sykkuno picked out a black one instead of a green one that his brother love. Toast hummed remembering their early conversation. Toast then sighed, as he placed down the pencil.

“Corpse huh…”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m so glad to have you back, Rae!”

“You know what Sykkuno? I am glad too, and that’s just because I got super bored staying at home for the last 5 days!” Rae then sighed “They didn’t even let me leave my bed, even Poki!”

Sykkuno laughed as he and Rae finally entered their first class for that day. The two of them met up by the gates of their university as both of them share majority of their classes given that both are the same year. Their usual routine was to wait by the gates and whomever got there first has to wait for the other. The last couple of days, since Rae was absent, it was just Toast who has been accompanying Sykkuno to his first class even though Sykkuno insisted that he can handle himself.

It’s not that Sykkuno didn’t appriciate what his brother was doing but everytime Toast goes to their part of the building, they both get looks and attention due to Toast’s reputation as the undefeated king of arguments or whatever they call Toast. Everytime that happens, Sykkuno gets a little bit fidgety while Toast just looks bored and unbothered by the attention they are getting everytime they are together. Almost everyone in the school knows who they are, Sykkuno would never agree but his friends keeps on insisting that he is also popular not just because of Toast but because he is also a genius himself, some even insisted that because he got good looks but Sykkuno knows that they are probably joking so he never believed them.

So in a sense, Sykkuno was glad that Rae is really back because now he can safetly go to their room without the unwanted attention by being beside Toast. As both and Sykkuno took the very back seats, Sykkuno was not surprise that some of their classmates already bombarded Rae with questions as to why she was gone for a long time. After all, like her half-sister Poki, Rae was also popular in the school. Both sisters are known for their creativity and such. Poki being in the sing and dance club, while Rae focuses on her Photography club. People often dubbed them as the ‘Diva sisters’.

“By the way Sykkuno…” Rae said as the crowd around her finally dispersed after answering their questions “Did you know that apparently the new guy you were telling me about yesterday night, registered for our photography club? Ha! What are the odds!”

“Oh wow really? I mean… good for him, and I guess for your club also? I know you are struggling getting new students to join the Photography club… after all you are the president right?”

“Ugh I know right!? I don’t know why freshmen students doesn’t sign up for our club! I mean I know clubs are not mandatory but jesus at least seek a hobby people!” Rae grumbled out “At this point, I am willing to kidnap people just to join us!”

Sykkuno laughed even as Rae gave her a slight glare “Don’t worry Rae, I am sure people would join you and the others, you just uhh… need good advertisement for your club?”

Rae hummed “You know what, fine that’s what I am going to do.” Rae nodded to herself before grinning at Sykkuno “You know what is a great idea, huh Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno suddenly felt nervous at the way Rae was looking at him “Ummm… what?” he hesitantly asked

“If you could be our endorser.” She easily said “And it makes perfect sense because of how popular you are and! You are not in any clubs right? Genius plan!”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen at that “W-WHAT!? No no no, I-I can’t do that!” Sykkuno fumbled out “And I am not popular Rae!” he quickly added

Rae rolled her eyes at him “Are you for real? Do you know how many people simps for you Sykkuno huh? I bet you can ask anybody and they will say yes to you, no questions asked.” Rae huffed out “The only reason as to why people are… uh nervous to approach you is because of Toast. But you know what? People always talk to me about wanting to ask you to join their clubs but are too nervous and shy to do so!” Rae then paused for a second “Although I can understand why Toast scares them away, remember your first year here? If I can remember correctly… you were harrased by the Voice acting club just so you will join them right?”

Sykkuno clearly remembers that encounter, it was hard being a freshmen in a large univeristy and on top of that, he was the youngest in the whole university because of the year levels he skipped due to him being advance that his average age classmates. “I umm… don’t think that constitute as harrasment…maybe…”

Rae groaned “This is why Toast always has his eyes on you! Sykkuno you really need to learn how to say no and be aggressive sometimes! I mean it’s good that you are kind and pure but people will take advantage of that!” Rae directly looked at him “I know you are still young despite being in college but… learn to be assertive okay? Take a look as an example of that accident with the voice acting club, they literally invaded your personal files in the office just so they could get your personal number even address! If not for Toast finding out that they were texting you in an inapprioriate manner, you wouldn’t have said a thing to him! I mean for godsakes, they even leaked your number! And you are telling me you were okay with that?”

Sykkuno sighed tiredly as he looked at his table “Honestly I didn’t like that either but… there are too many of them for me to handle and… I didn’t know how to tell Toast, I thought he would be mad at me for that…”

Rae’s eyes soften, sometimes it was really easy to forget that Sykkuno is younger than all of them. She chuckled to at least lighten the mood “But you know? I would never forget what Toast did, I didn’t really think that I would see Toast that _livid_. I have been friends with him for the longest time, and that’s the very first time I viewed him as a scary individual.” Rae said chuckling as Sykkuno looked at her “After handling the club, The cherry on top for me was that he threatened the school principal that he would drop out the regional debates because of what happened, of course the principal wouldn’t let that happen, after all if our university won that debate, we would get additional funding. Losing Toast as a representative is good as losing that funding.”

Sykkuno smiled “I remember telling Toast that he didn’t need to go that far…” he sigh “But even Mom was mad, and I can’t really stop the both of them…”

Rae laughed out loud “Oh shit! The look on the principal’s face when he learned that your mom is a lawyer! He knows they could get sued for the breach of data privacy because of what happened!” Rae is still chuckling as she once again faced Sykkuno “I am curious though… what happened after that?”

“Oh umm… they found out who stole my files and I think they suspended him?” Sykkuno said “I don’t really know much of the details because Mom and Toast handled everything because they didn’t want me to be stressed furthermore. After that ordeal though, Toast got me a new phone and Mom made us get a new apartment closer to the university.”

Rae smiled at him “I am just glad that nothing bad happened to you during those time. I mean if you told me that I would have just punched everybody there!”

Sykkuno laughed at that “I think if you did that, you’ll be the one suspended.”

“Yeah but at least I got suspended for good reason!” she said “Nobody can bully you except for me! NOBODY!”

After that, Sykkuno and Rae fell into a casual conversation up until their professor has finally entered the room and started the lecture that they have for that day. As the professor lectures, Sykkuno and Rae would often talk quietly at the back due to Rae not clearly understanding the whole lesson because of the time she was gone. In the end, Sykkuno was just glad that he was able to help Rae understand the lesson she missed.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Hey Corpse! I heard you joined the photography club! Good for you!” Ludwig immedieatly said as Corpse, Jack, and Felix sat down on their usual table in the cafeteria.

As of the moment, their morning class has been done and it was now lunch time. And like yesterday, the three of them shared majority of their classes hence they are able to join the others in the cafeteria. When they arrived, Ludwig, Greaseball, and Dream are already sitting by their usual chairs.

“Where is 5up?” Jack asked as he notice that they are not yet fully complete

“Oh he said he won’t be able to join because their debate club is busy due to the incoming competition with the other university.” Greaseball answered

“Huh… I thought Toast is the one competing for our university?” Corpse asked as he remembered their conversation just yesterday.

Dream shakes his head “He is but, this competition has three categories. The solo debate, where Toast will be the only one competing, the duo where Hafu and 5up is our representatives, and the team of 5 which I don’t know who will represent.”

“That sounds complicated as fuck.” Corpse said making the others chuckle

“You bet it is! And it’s super stressful too!” Ludwig said “After all the pressure is on them to represent our university well, and if they win, they will have cash incentives with trophy and medals! If they lost, well… I honeslty don’t know because so far Toast, Hafu and 5up never lost a single match.”

“Why not just pair Hafu and Toast up in the duo debate competition?” Corpse genuinely asked “I mean I know that 5up is super smart but wouldn’t that make much more sense?”

Felix hummed “You know we asked the same question a long time ago…” he said “And the reason is that the solo debate competion actually has more… incentives. Not only the individual cash and trophy, but if our school won that category, we would get small funding that is directly transferred to our university’s budget for equipments or facilities. It is actually is the same with other clubs like the sing and dance club everytime they compete, but the only difference is that for the last 3 years since Toast enrolled here, we never lost those type of competition.”

“That’s… a huge pressure and responsibility…” Corpse couldn’t help but mumble earning him several nods of agreement.

“Clubs are not mandatory but are encourage greatly due to the possible funding we can get.” Greaseball said “You know now that I remember it… the very first time that a rumor spread that the great big brain Toast’s younger brother would enroll here, several clubs are already planning on getting him. Especially the debate club, because they thought that Sykkuno would be just like his brother.”

That made Corpse perk up in interest “Sykkuno? Is he in any club?”

“Last time I check, Sykkuno never joined any club much to the dismay of everybody, especially the Mathematics club.” Jack laughed as he remember something “You know, everyone thought that Sykkuno would be like mini Toast, with attitude and all because they are brothers you know! But jesus was everybody surprise to know that Sykkuno is the exact same opposite as his brother! He was kind, shy, and honestly kinda meekly but in a good way!”

Dream nodded “At first I thought he would have the aura like Toast, proud and loud. But after being in the same class as him even though he is a year below level? I can’t believe that people like him still exist. He would really help you out even without you saying anything.” Dream said “It’s a good thing that Sykkuno is surrounded by good people, otherwise he would be taken advantage off because of how kind he is to everyone.”

Felix chuckled “I remember Dream being so sus of Sykkuno, that he refused to talk to him for a whole week. Dream literally just watch and observed Sykkuno for a whole weel!” Felix laughed “But look at him now, simping for Sykkuno!”

Dream threw a ball of crumpled tissue into Felix “Hey I am not proud of how I acted around Sykkuno for that whole week! And besides anyone would want to be close to him!” Dream huffed as Felix and Jack continued laughing. Dream turned to Corpse who is looking confuse “You see Corpse, after that whole week of just… staring at Sykkuno from a far. I got sick out of nowhere forcing me to miss out important lessons in calculus. When I returned 3 days after, Sykkuno was the first one to approach me asking me if I was okay and stuff… then out of nowhere he handed me complete notes, NOTES! Of the whole lectures that I missed, including formulas. And he even offered me any help if I needed anything. Then he just left, not wanting anything in return!” Dream said “I literally stood in the hallway alone for minutes after that encounter! I could not believe that he would do those things to a total stranger!”

Jack chuckled as Dream finishes his statement “I also remember him marching up to Toast saying that he would die for Sykkuno.”

“I DID NOT!” Dream shouted in defense “I just told Toast that I owe Sykkuno _a lot_ and that if his brother needs anything, anything at all, he could contact me.”

“After that, Dream was in Toast’s sus list, even though Toast and him are friends for months during that time.” Greaseball added “Took him a while to be removed from that list by the way.”

“Well Toast always thinks that people are sus when they want to get close to Sykkuno so it’s not surprising anymore.” Ludwig said “I mean, not gonna lie, I was on that list too!”

Felix looked at him dead in the eye “That’s because you shouted ‘I love you Sykkuno’ in one of your singing session, you should be thankful that the rumours about you two dating was immediately dissolved.” Felix said making Ludwig laugh out loud

Corpse almost choked on his water after hearing that “You did what!?” Corpse gasps out

Ludwig was still laughing at that point “Yeaaah! I remember that, good ol’ days!” he said making the others sigh “And in my defense I really did meant that! I just didn’t think people would take it seriously! But man! Let me tell you, it’s not fun being cornered by a fuming Toast, 10/10 would not recommend.”

“What even prompt you to say that things out loud and in public?” at this point, Corpse was really wondering if Ludwig is brave or just plain stupid.

“Weeelll! Sykkuno supported me that day in my first open singing session even though I know he was super busy that day due to deadlines. And well, when I saw him in the crowd, I just said it you know, ‘I love you Sykkuno thank you for being here with me!’ was my exact words.” Ludwig then chuckled “Thinking back to that day, I can understand why some people thought we are a thing.”

Corpse chuckled, because so far it just further proves his point at just how Sykkuno is as a human being. He only had one interaction with the younger man, but Corpse could feel like he knew Sykkuno now for a long time, especially with how his friends are talking about him. This just made Corpse want to interact with Sykkuno more.

“You know Corpse…” Jack suddenly said after a minute of silence “If you manage to be close to Sykkuno, I am sure he would change something bad in you.” Jack then smiled “Not that there is anything wrong with you or whatever but what I mean is that he brings out the best in people! Jesus even XQC!”

This made Corpse raise an eyebrow “Who is XQC?” Corpse asked

“XQC is one of our scholar athlete.” Greaseball said “His personality and reputation is not… good to say in the least. He has several university violations, he is loud, toxic to some people as they say, and generally just a bully to freshmen students.”

Dream nodded as Greaseball talks “He is the worst.” He said “He shares one class with me and Toast and jesus, I swear to god he really tried to embarrass Toast in front of the whole class including in front of the professor, but it backfired to him. Hard, after that he hated Toast even though Toast literally did nothing. Even now, we don’t know why he tried to do that. After that we generally just avoid any interaction with him.” Dream explained “But then, karma hit him. He failed one important exam in calculus, the one exam that Sykkuno easily perfected.” Dream chuckled in amusement as he recalled the events “XQC was given two choice, one is that he would need to retake the exam and pass or his scholar as an athlete would get revoked, meaning he would need to drop out of our university.”

Jack chuckled “Of course he isn’t that stupid, he chose to retake the exam. And surprise, surprise his tutor that was assigned to him was none other than Sykkuno, Toast’s brother!” Jack said with a grin “I bet you could imagine his rage of being in debt with Toast’s brother right? I mean XQC is the type of person that doesn’t want to be condescended to! Imagine his pride, he needed Sykkuno’s help, a help from someone younger than him, and the only brother of the person he hated the most.”

“At first XQC hated that, he even demanded he didn’t need anyone to help him. But the professor was serious about him failing.” Felix said “In the end though, he seeked out Sykkuno’s help who by the way was more than happy to provide it, even though he knows what XQC did to his brother. Toast was not _very_ happy with the arrangement because he thought that XQC would be toxic to Sykkuno but seriously everybody thought of that too not just Toast, so he made Rae accompany his brother to every tutor class that they have. But to the surprise of everybody, during the whole week of Sykkuno helping him, XQC was really _really_ nice and quite for Sykkuno. It’s almost as if he was… uh shy? Or maybe guilty if he ever screamed at Sykkuno? We didn’t really know because even Rae is confused at XQC’s behavior. After a week of tutoring, XQC got a B- which is the highest he got in every math class that we have. After that, XQC personally apologized to Toast, and the tension between the two somehow lessen, especially when Sykkuno is in the same vicinity as them.”

Corpse hummed as he process everything that he just heard, “You know other than the fact that Sykkuno is really nice according to almost everybody I know… one thing I have also noticed is that everytime it involves Sykkuno… Toast is always there…” Corpse paused for a bit, finding the right words to express his thoughts without trying to offend somebody “Has… Toast always been like this to his brother? I mean I think its cool and all that he protects his brother like that but… Sykkuno needs to learn on his own right? At some point the two of them will separate… so maybe Toast should at least ease up a little bit with him being like that to Sykkuno..”

That got him a total silence from everybody in the table, as if they have already thought of that but was afraid to bring up the topic. After a while of just staring with one another, Greaseball cleared his throat, making everybody look at him “You know… for the longest time I have known Toast, he is been like that when it comes to Sykkuno…” he said “But there is one thing that confuses me… it’s not just Toast who is like that to Sykkuno…”

At this point in the conversation, all of their attention was on Greaseball. “Wait… do you know something that we don’t?” Jack asked

Greaseball shakes his head “I legit just observed this but… you know Scarra? Toast chilhood best friend? The only one who Toast truly trust when it comes to Sykkuno?”

After a collective nod, Greaseball continued “Scarra shared the same opinion here like Corpse. I remember him saying that Toast should let Sykkuno grow as a person and that he should stop treating him like a glass that would break. And to be honest when Toast learned that, their relationship as friends got strained…” Greaseball then looked at them “But then… one day, Scarra’s opinion changed completely. Like as if he regretted even thinking that… and like Toast, he started treating Sykkuno like his own brother. Often giving what he wants, helping when he can, even going so far as to tell Toast if someone is being close to Sykkuno behind his back. It was so weird that I asked Scarra about it, he just looked at me with this unreadable look in his face and he said ‘I just learned something about Sykkuno that even Sykkuno himself doesn’t know, Toast will rather die than tell anybody about this of course. And to be honest I wished I didn’t accidentaly find it out.’ I tried asking him about it but Scarra respects Toast so much that he will never open that topic ever again.”

Somehow the silence became a little tense after that, after all they all just learned this. “I think it’s best for us to also respect not knowing this…” Jack finally said after minutes of silence “I mean, if Sykkuno is okay with Toast being like that to him then why should we have a problem with that? They are brothers for god sake!”

As Felix opened up another topic of conversation, the previous one is now completely dropped. And for a second Corpse was actually glad, he and Sykkuno are not yet that close and to be honest he didn’t want to strain any relationship by bring up his opinion. 10 minutes into the new conversation about some christmas charity event that their university is going to do, Corpse’s eyes immediately landed on Sykkuno the moment he entered the cafeteria. And it seems like his friends noticed that his attention drifted away from the conversation as they all stopped talking as they stared at Corpse whose attention was solely focus on Sykkuno who seems like he was looking for someone.

“Poor poor Corpse…” Jack suddenly mumbled followed by a series of amused chuckles but Corpse wasn’t really paying attention to them because at that moment Sykkuno’s eyes landed on him as the other smiled before making his way towards their table.

Corpse is thankful that he was wearing a mask or else Sykkuno might have seen his jaw drop a little when the younger man finally stopped in front of him “Umm Corpse?” Sykkuno shyly called him “Are you busy…?”

Corpse was able to snap out of it when Dream kicked him in his shin, which hurts but he wasn’t complaining “Uhh… I… no. No I am not, I am actually free right now…”

“Liar, you promised me you’ll help me with our worksheet after lunch.” Felix mumbled under his breath, Corpse heard it but he is sure that Sykkuno didn’t, well Corpse wished he didn’t.

Sykkuno smiled even wider “Oh thank god!” he gasps out “I was really worried that you are not and… I didn’t really want to bother you and all but Rae said she needs you for something in the photography club and I can’t really say no to her…”

“You are in the photography club Sykkuno?” Ludwig asked

“Oh no no. I am just helping Rae with some stuffs for her club but I am not part of them… I just really like helping them when I can…” Sykkuno explained then he turned back to Corpse “Um… she asked me to find you. I’ve been looking for you all over the 3rd year building but then I realized that since you are new here, people might not know you yet that’s why I spent the next 25 minutes looking for you but umm… I’m just glad that I finally found you because Rae is probably impatient right now…”

“Wait… Sykkuno you could have just texted one of us to help you find Corpse…” Dream said, disbelief in his tone

“I thought of that but… I didn’t want to trouble anybody. I mean, you could get in trouble if your phone rings in the class right? And I don’t want that, that’s why I just looked for Corpse all over the campus…”

They all shared a look before Greaseball turned back to Sykkuno “Sykkuno… you could ask us anytime and we promise you we will help you when we can…” he said then he suddenly smirked “Or an even better idea is that you can get Corpse’s number.”

Corpse liked that idea, very much so that he coughed a little as he straighten in his sit. Which of course didn’t went unnoticed by all of them “Yeah… that will be cool… like to have your number, for school purposes… you should give me your number for school purposes...” Corpse said, roling his eyes as he heard Jack laugh together with Dream.

“You said school purposes twice Corpse, very sus to me” Greaseball side commented

“Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t want to trouble you…” Sykkuno asked

Corpse smiled, though he knows that the other can’t see it “You are worth the trouble…” Corpse said then as Ludwig choked on the water he was sipping, Corpse realized what he said especially when he saw Sykkuno’s eyes widen in surprise who is staring at him in shock “I MEAN! I- uhhh I mean no pro-problem at all, no trouble or anything.”

Sykkuno finally got over his initial shock that he couldn’t help but laugh “Yup! If you are fine with that I can give you my number.” Sykkuno happily said “Though we should really go to Rae now… if you are fine with it…?”

Corpse was instantly up in his chair as Sykkuno gave the group one final wave of goodbye. The said group just silently watch as Corpse and Sykkuno finally exited the cafeteria, they turned to each other the moment the two are out of earshot.

“The Sykkuno effect was strong on Corpse huh…” Jack dully noted as the others chuckled

“Corpse is gonna simp for Sykkuno, mark my words!” Dream added

“To think that Corpse would be able to get Sykkuno’s number without Toast knowing it…” Greaseball muttered “What a legend.” He said with a chuckle

Ludwig’s laugh reached their ears “Poor Corpse!” he gasps out

They all took one final last look on the cafeteria exit where they have last seen Corpse leave with Sykkuno. They all somehow manage to nod at the same time.

“Poor Corpse.” They all echoed simultaneously.

**~o~oO~o~**

**A/N: I seriously just update at random time, lol sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Corpse and Sykkuno walked through the hallways, both fell into a comfortable silence. With Corpse giving Sykkuno a glance once in a while to see if the younger man would initiate a conversation, but he could clearly see that Sykkuno was too shy to do so.

“So… what club are you in?” Corpse finally asked, breaking the silence between them. Corpse already know the answer given that they talked about it literally just a couple of minutes ago, but Corpse wanted to talk to him and that’s the first thing that came up to his mind to ask.

Sykkuno looked at him “Oh umm… I didn’t actually join any club, but on the bright side I help some clubs whenever I can! Especially the Photography club, since Rae is the president you know?”

Corpse hummed “She is a second year like you right?” at this point Corpse is thankful that Jack and the others has given him information about people ‘he needed to know’, “How come she is the president?”

“Oh, some clubs like the photography club, votes on whom to elect as their president and well… Rae won by a lot of votes…” Sykkuno explained “And it’s a good thing because she really is doing a great job managing the club!”

“How about you?” Corpse question, Sykkuno looked at him with a confused expression. That’s why Corpse clarified his question “I mean, why not join any club? From what I heard a lot of clubs would want to have you, especially the mathematics club.”

Sykkuno laughed lightly “I don’t think that _a lot_ of clubs want me, maybe like one or two clubs but I am not that well known to be seek out like that!”

_‘Oh yeah the thing about Sykkuno is that he doesn’t believe in any compliments thrown at his way, so if you praise him or tell him a good truth about him, he would laugh it off then deny it.’_ Jack’s statement about the younger man suddenly echoed in Corpse’s mind as he once again looks at Sykkuno who is smiling at him.

Corpse shakes his head “I don’t think that is the case…” he said “But I am genuinely curious why not join any clubs? I mean it’s not mandatory but I think it has its own benefits and perks you know?”

Sykkuno then had a weird expression on his face then it was gone in an instant that Corpse had to blink because he thought he was seeing things. The expression was replaced by a small almost wary smile “I… just don’t feel like joining one…”

Corpse suddenly felt a shift in the silence between them, so he cleared his throat “I think it’s cool of you to help out other clubs despite not being in one of them.”

And it seemed like the right thing to say because Sykkuno perked up, the corners of his mouth curling upwards into a smile “You think I am cool for that…?” Sykkuno asked

As Corpse look at the smile directed towards him, he couldn’t stop the smile creeping up to his mouth. Sykkuno’s smile is infectious, as the others also told him that. Corpse nodded “Yeah… I think your cool for that…”

Sykkuno’s smile just got wider, as Corpse finally noticed that they have arrived at their destination. Sykkuno gave him one last look before knocking on the room “Rae…?” he called out as he opened the door a little bit to peek his head inside the room, and for some reason Corpse found that adorable as fuck. “I finally found him… Corpse. I’m sorry I took so long…”

“No problem Sykkuno and thank you!” Corpse heard from the other side of the door as finally he and Sykkuno entered the room.

Corpse looked around pleasantly surprise to find the room quite larger than he expected it to be. _‘This club must have plenty of funding…’_ Corpse thought as his eyes wandered into the latest computers, laptops, and printers at the side of the room. Overall, the room is nice and simple, Corpse is already pleased to have join such a club.

“You must be Corpse!” someone then suddenly appeared in front of him. “Welcome! Welcome to our humble club! I am Rae, the president! Let me just say that your presence is veryyy much welcomed in here!”

Corpse was slightly taken a back because of how energetic and loud she is, but nevertheless he nodded before accepting the stretched hand in front of him. “Nice to be part of this…” he said making Rae smile up to him.

“Umm…” both Rae and Corpse turned to Sykkuno as the other man looked at both of them “Do you need anything more Rae?” Sykkuno asked

Suddenly Rae smirked “Of course Sykkuno! I would be needing your help!” she said making Sykkuno looked more confuse than ever “You see, Corpse here is new right? Like new, new. So it would make perfect sense for you to be his tour guide for our photography club! Take him to our greenhouse, the lake near the school, or whatever you feel like taking pictures of!” Rae said as she then turned her attention back to Corpse.

Rae looked at him directly in the eyes “Just because you are new doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you!” she declared “As per rule, I need you to make a portfolio of different compilation of pictures that you have personally taken!” she explained as she then turned her back, walking towards one of the cabinets that has displayed different cameras. Which actually impressed Corpse, because that can’t be cheap. They watched as Rae picked up a black camera before closing the cabinet then finally making her way back in front of Corpse. “Use this camera then take pictures of anything you want that will showcase your photography skills!” Rae carefully handed him the camera which Corpse took “I’ll be needing 10 pictures, then after that you’ll have to print it in here, compile it then submit it to me in 2 days!”

Rae then turned her attention to Sykkuno, “Sykkuno here would help you, and even though he isn’t part of the club, I consider him as my partner, kinda like a secretary that isn’t being paid!” Rae said “Sykkuno your classes for the day is done right? I know you only have your morning classes and those are done right?”

Sykkuno nodded “Ummm yes but that’s only because our professor wouldn’t be coming in for the rest of the week…”

Rae clapped her hands “That settles it!” she happily announced “I would have personally taken Corpse all around the campus but because I missed some classes, so I’ll have to catch up to the lessons I have missed with Poki and the others in the library so I am quite busy today…” She then turned to Corpse “But don’t worry Sykkuno will show and teach you what you need to know!”

Corpse nodded “I’m sure he will.” He said making Rae laugh

“Now shoooo Sykkuno! I need to talk a little bit to Corpse before you two walk around the campus!” Rae said but she is already gently pushing Sykkuno out of the room, while Sykkuno just let her. “Just stay outside okay? Corpse will be right ouuuut!” she then closed the door before facing Corpse once again.

Corpse once again looked around the room as to avoid Rae’s gaze into him, she suddenly giggle making Corpse look at her questionably “I really don’t have to tell you anything…” she said as she closes the distance between her and Corpse “But! Consider this as a welcome gift okay?” she said making Corpse more confuse than he already is.

Rae smirked at him “I might have missed few days of classes but I have sources…” she said “Well tough luck for you Corpse!” she said as she clasped his shoulder “I can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy! It’s really up to you!”

Before Corpse could open his mouth to question her, she is already pushing him out of the room just like what she did to Sykkuno a while ago. Corpse stumbled a little as Rae gave him a harder push, finally getting him out of the room. He saw Sykkuno’s surprised expression at the way Rae pushed him out of the room. Corpse turned to look at her as Rae waved her hand “Goodbye you two! Good luck on your… trip around the campus!” she said “Ah! And don’t let big brother Toast see you!” was the last thing she said as she slammed the door close right on their faces.

Sykkuno let out a nervous laugh “She has always been like that but don’t let it bother you, she is a good person after all!”

Corpse just nodded, still reeling as to what Rae personally told him, it left him a little bit confused and intrigued at the same time. “Yeah… I can see that…”

Sykkuno beamed up to him “Now come on let’s go! I have a lot of good spot for you to see!”

And just like that, both of them were off to wherever Sykkuno wanted them to go. Corpse is just thanking his lucky stars that his class for the rest of the day is also done.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The very first place that Sykkuno wanted to show him was a pond located at the back of their campus. As Corpse look around, he could see some students just chilling at this place. It’s not crowded per say which Corpse was grateful of. He could see the appeal of just sitting on the grass, as the atmosphere is actually relaxing.

Sykkuno was in the middle of explaining the scenery of the place but his sentence was cut off in the middle as the younger man gasps in surprise “Oh! A Tree frog!” Sykkuno exclaimed as he slowly walked towards the end of the pond as he carefully kneeled on the grass “Look Corpse a frog!” he called over

Corpse couldn’t help but chuckled, finding it quite cute that someone gets excited at a mere sight of a frog, which is actually common in their place. Corpse made his way near Sykkuno who is observing the frog with delight in his eyes, a small smile plastered in his mouth. Without even thinking about it, Corpse opened up the camera as he carefully took a picture. After the quiet shutter, Corpse looked at the screen to see that the photo he took was _really_ good, with Sykkuno on the frame and sure the frog was in the frame to. He was so absorbed at what he was looking that he almost missed out when Sykkuno softly called him.

“Corpse..?”

That made Corpse snap out of it as he quickly exited the photo, he glanced down at Sykkuno “Yeah… what’s up?” he asked trying to look not suspicious

“I was just telling at how it would make a good picture this frog is…” Sykkuno said “Like look! The frog is well blended in the grass but with proper angle it could go well with the scenery of the pond and the rocks surrounding it.”

“Yeah, it turned out to be a good photo…” Corpse absentmindedly said

Sykkuno smiled at him “Oh! You already took picture of the frog?” he asked

Corpse’s eyes suddenly wide “Oh… oh no no umm I mean yeah! I think the frog by itself will be a good photo yeah…” Corpse cleared his throat as Sykkuno just gave him a confused look. Corpse immediately kneeled beside Sykkuno as he held the camera up, making sure the angle is perfect as Corpse finally took a picture of the frog.

Both he and Sykkuno looked at the picture “That is really good Corpse!” Sykkuno praised smiling as he did “You are so talented!”

Corpse nodded “It’s nothing… I mean I wouldn’t have gotten this photo if not for you…” he said making the younger man’s smile wider than it already is. At least this time, Corpse was able to control himself at not getting a picture of the sight.

Both he and Sykkuno spent a little more time in the pond area before Sykkuno announced that they should get going for Corpse to have more picture taken.

And well, Corpse was more than happy to follow Sykkuno around.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The greenhouse that their campus has is insanely beautiful that Corpse took a minute to admire it as they entered the greenhouse. Apparently, only few selected people are allowed here because they really value every plant and flowers they have in here. Sykkuno is one of those people who has access in the greenhouse.

“It’s really beautiful in here…” Corpse whispered in awe “How come you have access at a place this beautiful?”

Sykkuno smiled at him as he closed the door behind them “Well I helped the Environmental and Science club with some of their activities and in returned they gave me keys to the greenhouse! Saying that I can enter anytime I want.” Sykkuno explained “You see I like taking care of plants and flowers, we have a lot of them in our apartment. I’m just glad my brother is very supportive of my plant hobbies; he was actually the one to convince me to make a small garden in our small backyard!”

Corpse turned to look at him “Well thank you for bringing me here, it’s really beautiful.”

Sykkuno smiled at him “No problem Corpse! I am just happy to share this with you, I know you are a good person so I trust you a lot!”

Corpse paused to look at him directly, studying him. Corpse was surprise to find that Sykkuno genuinely thinks that of him “But… we just met…?” Corpse asked “I mean… how can you trust me that easily?”

Sykkuno laughed a little bit at that “I can just see it you know…” he softly said “I know you are a good person Corpse.”

After that Sykkuno walked towards one of the trees inspecting it while Corpse just stood at the entrance, baffled at the blind trust being placed in him. _‘How is he real…?’_ Corpse thought. After a minute Corpse slowly walked towards Sykkuno who looked back at him “Why are you like this?” Corpse asked then realized that his question might get misunderstood “I mean… have you always been like this to people around you? Trusting them and being nice to them even though you just met them?”

Sykkuno chuckled “I guess…” he mumbled then he gave Corpse a small smile “I mean, my Dad had told us that we should always be nice to other people no matter what the circumstances are, because the world is already harsh so it would make a difference if people are nice to one another by helping them the best way we can.”

Corpse was at lost for words “Your Dad is a really nice guy huh… I mean I am sure you inherit it from him…”

Sykkuno looked at him his expression shifting ever so slightly “Was… my Dad was a really nice guy… I aspire to be like him you know? He was the warmest and nicest person I have known…”

Corpse could feel his throat tighten at the implication “I’m sorry for your loss…” he whispered

Sykkuno smiled though Corpse could clearly see it was far from his usual happy charming smile. “Don’t be… that was a long time ago…” Sykkuno mumbled before facing the tree again “I am like this because that’s what my Dad would want me to be…” Sykkuno whispered “And… I genuinely think that the world would be a better place to live if people are nice to each other you know? I mean it wouldn’t hurt you to trust someone right from the start.”

“If it’s not too much to ask… how did your Dad passed away…?” Corpse carefully asked making sure to look at Sykkuno’s body posture to spot any discomfort. He sighed in relief when he found none so far.

“I… I don’t know…”

Corpse’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting that answer “You… you don’t know…?” he asked again

This time, Sykkuno turned to face him once again “Mom and Toast… they both wouldn’t tell me the exact details… for years I have tried to ask them especially Toast, but every time they would just say that it was an accident and that I shouldn’t ask again.” Sykkuno broke their eye contact as he watches the leaves fall from the tree “I just stopped asking after two years since my Dad passed away… but you know what, I… I wish that they would just tell me…”

Corpse almost didn’t hear the last part because of how soft it came out. Corpse was reeling from what he just learned that he was actually speechless. Sykkuno must have noticed it because the younger man looked at him again “Don’t think too much about it.” Sykkuno smiled at him, as if he was reassuring him instead “Mom and Toast… they are both good people, and if they think it’s best that I didn’t know that then… I trust them, and I am just happy that I still got both of them in my life, they are the best after all!”

Corpse couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden change of atmosphere between the two of them “I am sure that is the case…” Corpse said “After all, you are the only person I know to be this pure hearted and genuine so I am sure your family is proud at you. Especially your Dad.”

Corpse find himself staring intensely at the way Sykkuno’s face suddenly redden at his statement. He couldn’t help but let out a carefree laugh as Sykkuno stutter out “It’s just a bonus point that you are really adorable and cute.” Corpse couldn’t help add

“Oh god Corpse yo-you can’t just say things like that!” Sykkuno stuttered out “Oh ummm, i-if it makes you feel a-any better then… I think your laugh is cute…” Sykkuno finished shyly as if he can’t believe he said that.

Corpse would have choked on something if he was eating or drinking anything at the moment. “You… you think my… laugh is cute…?”

Sykkuno laugh “Yup! You have a very cool voice and a cute laugh!”

Corpse had to swallow to gather his thoughts flying wildly in his head “It… you’re the very first person to tell me that…” Corpse whispered

Sykkuno looked at him directly in the eyes, smiling genuinely as he did “Well… I really mean it Corpse.”

Corpse could have sworn that his heart beat a little bit faster than its normal pace. _‘What the fuck…’_ Corpse thought as Sykkuno’s attention drifted when he spotted a newly potted plant. Corpse watched as Sykkuno happily, and in Corpse’s humble opinion quite cutely, talk to the plant as if it was a person ‘ _Holy shit…’_

“Corpse come over here! You can take pictures of this sunflowers!”

And well, Corpse was a man on autopilot as Sykkuno guided him to the field filled with flowers. The flowers were gorgeous as he took several photos, but Corpse felt like it would have been much more perfect if Sykkuno was on the photos themselves.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Apparently, their last place for the day was ‘special’ as Sykkuno told him. But of course Corpse was in no place to object especially with Sykkuno telling him how nobody knows this place existed other than him.

“It’s kinda like my own personal secret place… I go here if I want some quiet time by myself…” Sykkuno explained as both he and Corpse went deeper into the garden that was behind their campus, Sykkuno carefully pushed aside some bushes and tree branch “I’m sure you would appreciate it especially since I know you like some peaceful place to go inside the campus…”

Finally after sometime, Corpse came into a view of a properly cut green grass, a simple wooden bench, and a very small pond. Corpse would have never found this place by himself given that it was quiet far from the main garden of the campus.

“Here we are!” Sykkuno happily announced “Nobody ever comes here because of how far it is from the garden campus and well… because of the amount of bushed and trees you would need to go through…”

“It’s so nice in here…” Corpse mumbled looking around

“Isn’t it? I discovered this place when I was a freshman in this university… I found it by accident actually but I am happy I did!”

Corpse looked at him “How did you find a place like this?” he asked “This is… quiet far…”

“I uh… when I was a freshman, people were… a little bit too much to me because I am Toast’s younger brother…” he said “It was hard being… followed by people, watching everything I do. Then one day I just decided to explore deeper parts of the campus then I found this place! Ever since then I come here when I feel overwhelmed and just want to rewind a little bit.”

Corpse think that must have been hard, especially given that Sykkuno is literally the youngest in the university “I’m sorry you had to go through that…”

Sykkuno smiled then shakes his head “Ah! It’s okay… I mean at first it was… unfortunate but I am lucky that Toast was there for me during those time and my friends… so I am okay now with it.”

This time Corpse shakes his head “But that doesn’t make it easier… I mean, nobody should have gone through that in the first place.”

Sykkuno laughed, and for some reason Corpse really liked the sound of that, “Thank you Corpse, I… really appreciate that.”

Corpse couldn’t help but smile once again, Corpse never knew that it was possible to feel this light and comfortable with someone. Corpse never felt this way towards anyone especially way back in his old university. For some reason, being around Sykkuno just… feels right and natural, breathing was easier, smiling felt like it was second to nature.

Both of their attention turned towards the ground between them when they heard a small meow. “Oh, cat is here!” Sykkuno exclaimed as he kneeled down to pet the said cat “Hello! You weren’t here yesterday… I was really worried about you.”

Corpse also kneeled down to pet the cat, because fuck this is the cutest cat he has ever seen. Or maybe because of Sykkuno. Corpse doesn’t know but whatever. “Is he yours?” Corpse asked

Sykkuno shakes his head, as he rummaged around his bag “No, cat is a stray cat. I just feed him every day here because he is a good cat.” As Sykkuno said that, he is already opening up one of the lunch boxes he has. Sykkuno carefully placed down a piece of small chicken for the cat to smell “You weren’t here yesterday which is sad because I have bought you tuna… but I am sure the chicken tastes delicious too so don’t worry…” apparently Sykkuno is once again talking to the cat which, fuck, Corpse finds super adorable for some reason.

As Sykkuno feeds the cat, Corpse did whatever mortal would do. He opened up the camera and took pictures, for his compilation. Nothing else. _‘Purely for compilation…’_ Corpse thought as he took the 5th picture. “If you like the cat… why don’t you just adopt it?”

Sykkuno looked at him sadly “I would want that but… we already have Bimbus at home…”

Corpse chuckled at the name “Bimbus?”

Sykkuno smiled “Yep! Our small dog Bimbus!” he said “I’ll show you pictures if you want!”

“Who named him Bimbus?” Corpse couldn’t help but ask

“I did!” Sykkuno proudly said “Toast wanted him to name Chewbarka because he thinks it’s really funny but in the end, he agreed to name our dog Bimbus!”

Corpse couldn’t help but chuckle “Bimbus is a really cute name.”

Sykkuno nodded as the cat finally finished the chicken that Sykkuno was feeding him “And it fits him too because he really is a cute dog!” Sykkuno said as he pets the cat who is happily rubbing against him.

The cat must have finally noticed him because it meowed at him before rubbing against him too, Corpse chuckled at how cute the cat was. “She likes you Corpse!” Sykkuno said laughing as he did “You know… yesterday I was really sad and worried for her… I tried searching for her the whole day. I thought… something bad happened to her.”

One look at Sykkuno was more than enough to break Corpse. “I… I could adopt her if you want.”

Sykkuno stared at him with wide eyes “You… you would do that?”

_‘Apparently…’_ Corpse thought as he nodded “Yeah, if it would make you feel better for her well-being… and beside she is too cute to not adopt.”

“Thank you so much Corpse!” Sykkuno happily said “Oh god I really appreciate that! It would make me feel so much better to know that cat is in safe hands!” Sykkuno picked up the cat to place on his lap “Corpse here will take good care of you okay? He is a really nice person so you don’t have to worry about anything!” he is talking to the cat once again

And well, Corpse once again snapped pictures because the lighting was good for the photo, yup the lighting. Sykkuno turned his attention to him once again once Corpse was done taking pictures “Take good care of her for me okay? And if you need any help, you can ask me anytime!” Sykkuno said smiling widely which is purely directed at Corpse “I really owe you one!”

If that’s the kind of smile he gets, then Corpse would be more than willing to adopt all the cat Sykkuno wants him to, because he loves cats. Apparently he loves cats now, and Corpse finds himself not minding that fact.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse was super thankful that his parents didn’t mind that he got a cat out of nowhere, when asked where he got the cat from, he just said a friend of him wanted someone to take care of the cat. Corpse know that raised a little bit of suspicion, but Corpse just shrugged before making his way towards his own bedroom.

The cat is very well behaved. The moment he decided to adopt the cat, him and Sykkuno decided to end their little tour around the campus. With promises of help, Sykkuno bid him one last goodbye before heading to presumably his brother.

Long story short, Corpse now has an adorable cat that he still doesn’t know what to name her. If it’s a male then Corpse would have named him Sykkuno in a heartbeat but alas, it’s a girl.

As Corpse ponder on what to name his new cat, his phone pinged from his table. He stood up thinking that it’s probably from Jack or Felix but his eyes widen in surprise when he saw that it was Sykkuno. He probably opened that message faster than he would but he didn’t regret it. Because in the message is a simple **“Bimbus :D”** with a picture of a cute dog that is sitting on Sykkuno’s lap. And well, Corpse saved the picture because he likes dogs too.

Corpse smiled at he knows what to name his cat now. So Corpse carefully sat in his bed before gently picking up the cat who meowed at him. He took a simple photo, before attaching it to a simple message that he would send Sykkuno, **“Bingus :)”** , he simply wrote.

And well, other than spending the day with Sykkuno, the cherry on top was he also got to text back and forth with him up until it was super late that both needed to head to bed.

_‘A day well spent…’_ was Corpse’s last thought as he slowly but surely drifted to sleep, with a new companion beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

As they stared at him, Corpse felt like he should be at least a little bit offended.

He should, but he feels like he deserves it.

A little bit.

“You… You adopted a cat…?”

Corpse sighed heavily “Yes Jack, I adopted a cat.”

That got him another round of stares. “You adopted a cat because… Sykkuno wanted you to…?”

“For the last time Ludwig, I adopted a cat because I… uh, want a cat.”

5up snickered behind his hand, Corpse shot him a slight glare “I’m sorry but that’s not how you told us that story the first time.”

Corpse rolled his eyes “Shouldn’t you be in the debate club or something?” Corpse asked instead

5up just laughed at him “Hey man, I am just glad I am not missing out on this. This shit? This shit is gold.”

Corpse just sighed once again for probably the 6th time that hour, he should have just really kept his mouth shut. “Fine, I adopted a cat… with Sykkuno. Is that better?”

For some reason that made Dream laughed so hard that he started sounding like a hot whistling kittle pot. Corpse would have been concerned but he knows that Dream was laughing at him so he wishes that the other man would choke on his own spit.

“Okay calm down everybody, Corpse could you tell us what happened for the last time?” Even though that was his statement, there is a clear amusement evident in Greaseball’s tone.

“Okay fine. Basically, me and Sykkuno went around the campus yesterday to take pictures for the photography club. Then he told me he was taking care of a cat… and that he is worried about the cat. So being the good that I am, I volunteered to adopt the cat.”

As they all laugh, Corpse is now starting to regret ever changing university, or better yet meeting all of them. “Fuck you all, I hate you all.” Corpse said in a deadpanned voice.

“You tell us that story like that man but all we can understand is that you didn’t want Sykkuno to be sad so you took the cat.” Felix said, not even bothering hiding his chuckle every once in a while.

At least this time, Corpse felt like that is probably why they are laughing at him. “Well… I don’t have to explain what I did, to you people.” Corpse said instead.

“Oh come on guys!” Jack said gathering their whole attention “That is actually really really sweet of Corpsie to do! Imagine he already scored a date with Sykkunie!”

Corpse was just thankful that he wasn’t eating anything or else he would have choked on it “It wasn’t a date!” Corpse said already feeling a headache coming up even though it’s just lunch time.

Alarmingly, 5up cleared his throat. “Allow me to list evidences of why it is indeed a date Corpse.”

“You don’t have to-!”

Corpse was cut off as 5up just waved him off “First you two went around the campus, alone. Just the two of you. That’s a date. Second. Sykkuno showed you the greenhouse. That’s a date, and a really cute one too! Lastly, and I cannot stress this enough, you adopted a cat FOR SYKKUNO because you didn’t want him to be sad.” 5up then looked at him dead in the eyes “It’s a date Corpse.”

Dream was laughing all throughout “You cannot argue with a debate master Corpse! It was, in fact, a date.” Dream looked at all of them “Can you believe it? Corpse just arrived in the university and yet he was able to score a date with the most liked person in the university! I don’t know if you need this but, good luck Corpse a _loooot_ of people would kill to have a date with Sykkuno.”

“It’s so cool though, two of them have like the greatest voice of all time and we find out that they are dating already.” Felix dully noted

Corpse buried his face into the palm of his hand, unable to pinpoint how did their conversation turned out like this “Sykkuno and I aren’t dating.” He mumbled out, loud enough to be heard. But like he expected, he was ignored.

Greaseball then suddenly smirked at his direction “An actual question if you will…” he said making everybody look at him “Do you like Sykkuno?”

That caught Corpse off guard, “I… uh… what is that question even…?” he asked “I mean, sure? After all he is a nice, sweet, and very genuine guy and it wouldn’t be hard to like him. You know there is something about him that attracts people… he has this gentle aura, warm and inviting.” Corpse bumbled out, not noticing that the more he talks the more his friends grin at him. This made Corpse stop, before looking at them “I fucking hate you all.”

“Hey Greaseball just asked if you like him man, I don’t know why all that.” Ludwig said with a grin on his face “You could have just said yes, and yet you told us all of that.”

This got him a course of chuckles, and Corpse is really starting to wonder if he could transfer to another university. As they all finally settled down, 5up suddenly turned his attention to the entrance of the cafeteria “Oh shit…” 5up mumbled underneath his breath.

This made all of them look at the entrance as they all looked at Toast who is looking all over the cafeteria as if he was looking for someone. “Please hide me…” 5up mumbled as he got closer to Greaseball as if trying to hide himself.

Apparently, Jack either didn’t heard 5up or he simply didn’t care, because the next thing Corpse knew is that Jack was calling for Toast’s attention as the other man looked over their table his eyes narrowing before finally walking towards them. Corpse couldn’t help but chuckle as 5up kicked Jack under the table.

“5up.”

That was a simple statement coming from Toast but 5up jumped a little in where he was sitting. 5up chuckled nervously “H-hey Toast… uhh… nice weather we got huh? Little bit cold now since it’s December…”

Apparently, Toast wasn’t amused because he crossed his arms as he stared down at 5up, almost as if the other man should know what he was thinking already. And this is the case since 5up sighed heavily “Oh come on Toast! You can’t really expect me to be always in the debate room with Hafu! I already know everything so I just wanted to take a break!”

Toast still looked bored as 5up talks, “Uh huh…” Toast said “Well if you are that confident 5up then I guess I’ll just tell Hafu that you are not in the mood to practice for today.”

5up groan “Oh come on Toast don’t do that to me!” he said “I know what you are trying to do! And that trick won’t work on me!”

Toast just nodded “Uh huh okay 5up. Don’t worry, I trust your abilities. And I know that both you and Hafu are the best debate pair right? So I am really sure that you don’t need anymore practice even though the competition is next week.”

5up and Toast looked at each other directly in the eye, as if they are having an internal debate that none of them knows. Finally after a minute has passed, 5up sighed heavily as he stood up “Fine! Fine! I’ll go to the lunch practice! Fine!” 5up said all the while walking away up until he reached the cafeteria exit. It amuses them that the other man could grumble so loudly.

With 5up finally gone, Toast just sighed “I don’t even know why I bother looking for him, whether or not he attends, it won’t affect me.” Toast mumbled out

“What’s up big brother Toast!?”

Toast looked at Ludwig “I told you don’t call me that, Lud.” Toast easily said making Ludwig laugh.

“Oh come on! Sykkuno’s big brother is also my brother!”

“Yeah, no.” Toast said as his attention turned towards Dream making the other man look at him in question “Dream I have a favor to ask.”

“Ohhhh this is going to be good!” Jack piqued up

Dream on the other hand just looked at Toast, “Yeah what’s up?”

“Sykkuno is currently sick. And I know it would take him days before he would be able to recover.” Toast said “I have already asked Rae to take notes for Sykkuno but she isn’t taking Mathematics and Statistic class so I’ll have to ask you to do it instead.”

They all looked surprise, Corpse even more so because Sykkuno looks so well just yesterday. So, he find it really concerning to know that Sykkuno is sick right now. “What happened to him?” Felix asked

Toast sigh “You know how he is with cold weather. Basically the heater in his room broke down in the middle of the night, I woke him up this morning to feel his room freezing and him burning up already.” Now that they see it, Toast really looks like he is looking a little more stress than usual “I fucking told him to always double check his heater especially since it is getting colder now during nights.” He mumbled out. Toast shakes his head as he turned towards them once again “As I was saying, it will take him days to fight off his cold so in the meantime could you take notes for him? He is really worried about missing that class and he didn’t want to bother anyone so he actually insisted on coming to class for today. I’m just lucky that even Mom thinks that is a shit idea for Sykkuno to do.”

Dream nodded “Don’t worry Toast, I’ll take it for him. You actually didn’t need to tell me, if I have not seen Sykkuno in class later on I would have still take notes for him.”

Toast gave out a relief smile “Thank you Dream, I really appreciate this.”

Suddenly, Toast looked at Corpse. Making Corpse sit a little bit straighter than he would have normally would. “Corpse… right?” Toast finally asked after a minute has passed of him just staring at Corpse

Corpse nodded, making Toast hummed “I… heard so much about you from my brother.” Corpse didn’t miss the way Toast’s eye narrow, as if the other man was calculating something “Too much actually. Heard too much than what I would have preferred.”

Corpse looked back directly at Toast “Sykkuno is a good friend of mine.” He confidently said not missing the way Toast’s eyes twitch ever so slightly.

Toast just hummed in respond as he and Corpse stared at each other making everyone around them kinda nervous at the vibe the two are emitting. Corpse thinks that the staring competition would have last for forever if not for the sudden ring in Toast’s phone. Toast looked at him hard one last time before getting his phone out, easily answering the call. “Hafu.” Toast answered coldly “I’m on my way back again.” Was all he said before hanging up.

Toast once again looked at Corpse “I’ll see you around, Corpse.” Was all Toast said before finally walking away from the group

They all waited until Toast was out of sight. Jack let out a huge sigh of relief “MAN! That was intense as fuck!”

Corpse couldn’t lie but he got affected by how Toast is intimidating him subtly. Now he knows why some people are scared of Toast even from a far, his eyes are cold, calculating and most importantly smart. A total opposite of Sykkuno.

“Let us all gather around the table and say our prayers to our big pal Corpse.” Ludwig said “Corpse, you will be missed and will not be forgotten.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe that whenever Sykkuno talks about Toast, he speaks about him like his brother is a pure saint! Not scary at all!” Dream said “Though maybe Toast is only soft like that to Sykkuno.” He added

“Of course he is, after all it’s no secret just how much Toast is a different guy whenever Sykkuno is around.” Greaseball muttered, he then looked at Corpse “Well to be fair we did warn you about Toast.”

Corpse sighed “I don’t think that was even necessary, I mean Sykkuno is just a friend.”

Felix chuckled “Man you think that but you didn’t know what Sykkuno told his brother. I mean when you told us what happened yesterday, we legit thought you two had a date, what more would Toast think? You remember right? Toast is crazy protective of his brother. Just imagine Sykkuno happily telling Toast what you two did while Toast just sits there already wondering how the hell you got close to his brother right under his nose.”

“To be fair, Toast has been really busy this month because of the debate.” Dream said “It’s pure luck that Corpse managed to befriend Sykkuno during this time.”

“He even got his phone number!” Ludwig interjected

Corpse rolled his eyes “Sykkuno and I are just friends okay?” he said making all of them look at him “And if… it turns out more than that then… I’ll handle Toast myself.”

That got him a collective reaction of jaw dropping, apparently they aren’t expecting Corpse to give a statement like that.

For some reason, Corpse find it surprising that he also said that. After all, he knew that he could really be good friends with Sykkuno, he just can’t rule out that maybe… he was slightly attracted to the younger man.

With that lingering thought in his mind, he wonders how Sykkuno was currently doing. After all his brother did just say he is sick.

And like the good friend that he is, he is going to check on him. Purely to know if his friend is doing okay despite having a cold.

Because that’s what good friends do.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As it turns out, after that encounter in the lunch cafeteria, Corpse’s day was more or less boring. He finally finished his last class for that day, and it was no surprise that everybody was surprise of Sykkuno’s absence in their Mathematics and Statistic class. It’s a good thing that Dream was the one who explained the situation.

And now for some reason, Corpse is now in a possession of a dark green notebook. Dream told him that he should hold on to it for the meanwhile, because before Sykkuno comes back to school, they would need to give it to him at some point for the younger man to be able to catch up to what he missed.

Corpse politely pointed out that it should be Dream to give the notebook to Sykkuno. However, Dream also politely pointed out that, since he was the one who wrote the notes, Corpse would have his fair share of labor when it comes to the both of them being a good friends to Sykkuno. And well, when Corpse was about to argue more, Dream _politely_ left him in the hallways.

Corpse hated Dream.

Well maybe not since it would be a good excuse to see Sykkuno even though the younger man was sick. So with one final glance at the notebook, Corpse sigh before going to the other person who he knows could greatly help him.

-.-.-

“You need Sykkuno’s address?”

Corpse nodded as Rae hummed. “Well, I mean I could give it to you but I don’t think Toast would like that, you should know how he is when it comes to his brother.”

Corpse sighed, already knowing that this would happen. Suddenly Rae smirked “Although technically… I wouldn’t have to give out their address IF I go with you right?”

Now Corpse just looked confused “If… if you are suggesting that, it would be the best idea for you to just personally hand this notebook to Sykkuno himself, right?”

Rae laughed out loud making Corpse jump a little at how loud it is “Corpse! Work with me okay!? I am helping you, like helping!” Rae said as she crossed her arms “And besides Dream told you to hand it over personally right? So why would you want to pass that responsibility to me huh Corpse?”

Corpse just shrugged “I just thought that it would make perfect sense for you to be the one to hand it over to Sykkuno, and not both of us.”

Rae grinned at him “You know what Corpse? Toast told me that I shouldn’t give out their address, but… he never specifically told me not to _guide_ someone there right?”

Corpse looked at her with a deadpanned expression “I think those two are the same thing.” He said

“Nope! That’s where you are wrong Corpse. Dead wrong!” Rae said smirking up to him “You see if I give out the address, Toast would burn me alive HOWEVER! If… let’s just say I were to go with you in their house, THEN I’ll have an emergency… uhh an emergency something, then you’ll have to be the only one to meet Sykkuno right?! Genius!” After that statement, Rae looks oddly proud of herself “Very big brain like Toast!”

“Uh huh…”

Rae huffed at him “Hey! Just trust me on this one! No need to look so skeptical!” Rae rolled her eyes at him “So anyway! When do you need it give it to him?”

“Oh we still have Mathematics and statistics class tomorrow but after that, for the rest of the week we are vacant. So most probably tomorrow after my last class?”

For some reason, that made Rae grin “You are so sooo lucky Corpse!” Rae said making Corpse look at her in confusion, making Rae giggle “You see, tomorrow, Toast and the others will be out until night because they will be practicing in the real debate hall that they will use in the competition for this month! Meaning big brother Toast will not be home to take care of Sykkuno for the whole afternoon! You can take care of him instead!”

That made Corpse paused a little “Wait what?”

Rae laughed “You heard me right! You will give that notebook to Sykkuno tomorrow and! You will keep him company!” Rae looked at him “You are a good friend to Sykkuno right? You wouldn’t want Sykkuno to be lonely, well I mean he has Bimbus but I think Sykkuno would really be happy when you show up!”

Corpse narrowed his eyes at Rae who continued looking at him as if she knows something that he personally didn’t know “I uh… I mean if Sykkuno would want company then… I guess I can stay with him…”

Rae pumped her fist in the air in excitement “Yes that’s what I am taking about Corpse!” she said then she looked at Corpse “I mean… you did adopt a cat for Sykkuno, this is nothing compared to that.”

Corpse felt his jaw drop a little “Hey how did you know that?” Corpse asked, because as far as he knows, he hadn’t told anyone besides his friends

Rae grinned at him “I already told you Corpse, I know everything that is going on in this university even when I am not there!” she then looked at Corpse straight in the eyes “I might even know something that even _you_ don’t know about yourself.”

Even before Corpse could clarify what she just said, the door opened making the two of them look at whoever opened it. Apparently, they talked so long that they didn’t realize that it was time for their photography club activities.

Well, Corpse would have to find another time to ask her about that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“38.6C… are you sure you don’t want me to skip tomorrow’s event Sykkuno?”

As of the moment, both brothers are in Toast bedroom. Wherein Sykkuno was resting on his brother’s bed while Toast is sitting beside him as he checks his brother’s temperature.

Toast sighed heavily as Sykkuno just slowly shakes his head, “I… I’ll be fine…” he mumbled out

“If your fever reached 39C tomorrow morning before I leave, I won’t hesitate to stay at home you hear me? And I’ll have to tell Mom because she is already worried for you.” Toast said “Also the heater in your room would be replaced sometime soon… so you’ll have to stay in my room for the meantime okay?”

“I’m… sorry… didn’t mean to…” Sykkuno trailed off “I know you don’t like the… spare bedroom…”

Toast just gave him a small reassuring smile “Hey… no need for that okay? It’s not your fault that you always get sick during this time of the month. I’m just glad that you didn’t hide it like what you always do.” Toast said “And the spare bedroom is actually fine for me, I mean I never really get cold that much during the night anyway.”

That made Sykkuno chuckle a little bit but soon stopped because even with the simple action, it makes his throat burn up and itch “Don’t skip for me okay…? I’ll just… stay at bed tomorrow. You need to be there…”

Toast soften his look the more he stares at his bedridden brother “I’m sure Hafu and the other will understand if I miss out…”

Sykkuno finally had the strength to open his eyes albeit a little bit only due to the headache he was feeling “If you miss out tomorrow… I’ll make Bimbus bark at you and… and I’ll make him chew your shoes Toast…”

Toast chuckled at that “Are you seriously threatening me Sykkuno?” he asked with an amused tone in his voice

Sykkuno looked at him one last time before closing his eyes once again, Sykkuno hummed softly “I am… and I know you can’t do anything about it…” Sykkuno smiled a little “I’m sick Toast, you can’t bully me…”

Toast let out a small laugh “I’ll never bully you Sykkuno…” he said “You know that, right?” he mumbled.

He never got a reply because Toast could already tell that Sykkuno fell asleep. Toast stayed a little longer until he was so sure that Sykkuno is at least sleeping a little bit better despite the high fever, headaches, and sore throat. As Toast fixed his brother’s blanket to ensure that Sykkuno is fully covered, Toast didn’t miss the small pinged that came from his brother’s phone that is placed on top of his bed side table.

With a quick peeked he saw that Sykkuno has a new message from no other than Corpse himself. Toast stared hard at the device before sighing heavily, as he picked it up before turning it to silent mode. He knew that Sykkuno never put passwords into any device he owns but Toast trust his brother, so he didn’t bother checking it. He just placed it on silent mode to ensure that his brother’s rest would not get interrupted.

After one final check into everything, the heater, the medicines, and the temperature of the room, Toast slowly and carefully exited the room making sure not to make any sudden loud noise. As he closed the door behind him, he saw Bimbus looking up to him. Toast smiled at their dog, before petting him in the head “Come on Bimbus, you are sleeping with me tonight… you won’t be able to sleep with Sykkuno because he is sick.”

Thankfully, Bimbus didn’t bark or anything as he and Toast finally entered the spare bedroom that their apartment has. Toast sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed while Bimbus climb on top of the chair, already dozing off.

Toast picked up his phone, before typing out a message

** Hafu, I won’t be able to come to the debate hall tomorrow. I have to take care of Sykkuno. **

****

Toast stared at his message, “Fuck…” he mumbled out before fully deleting the message he just typed. Toast just stared blankly at the screen, “I… need to be there tomorrow…” he mumbled out before tossing his phone behind him “But… Sykkuno…” he pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes groaning out loud as he did.

**_~~“Toast you’ll have to take care of your brother promise me that. And… you should always be careful of what you wish for… because you might regret it if that time comes.”~~ _ **

**__ **

Toast let out a shaky breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in “I’m… I’m sure Dad would…” he muttered “It’s just one day Toast, Sykkuno would be fine…” he whispered to himself. “Shit… I am the fucking worst.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: It’s almost near the part I am most excited about to write lool! Also I started dropping hints now on what it is, if you can find it good for you!**

**And it is now 3am in my country and I just decided to write instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because it’s Christmas I decided to give you this 6k+ words chapter (not including this author’s note.) Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Toast…”

“Sykkuno.”

Both brothers just stared at one another, neither are backing down.

As of the moment both of them are in Toast room, with Sykkuno still bedridden due to his fever and Toast staring down at his brother. After a few minutes of silence, Sykkuno finally sighed.

“You promised me that you won’t stay at home if my fever went down.”

“Yes, but it’s still high for me.”

“It’s just a 38.3C Toast. You told me yesterday that if my fever reached 39C, you’ll stay at home but it has gone lower now Toast, you can leave for your… thing.”

Toast crossed his arms over his chest “Funny how you remember our conversation yesterday night when you are so out of it. I specifically remember that every time you have a fever that high, you can’t even remember the last thing you ate.”

Sykkuno chuckled, making Toast raise his eyebrow in question, “You are absolutely right Toast, I can’t really remember much of what you told me yesterday night but judging from your statement, I guess I was right.”

Sykkuno couldn’t stop the small laugh that came out of him when Toast’s expression twisted “You little shit.” Toast said “You don’t get to use my technique _against_ me. That’s not how I raised you!”

Sykkuno shrugged making Toast look even more offended for some reason “Technically, it’s kinda your fault that I learned how to do that so…” Sykkuno said before smiling “And I learned from the best Toast!”

“My fault!?”

“Ow Toast you don’t have to scream you know, I uh… still have a little bit of a headache…”

That made Toast pause for a second, before sighing softly “I’m sorry, fine I’ll keep my voice down. But you take back what you said!”

That made Sykkuno smile “Thank you Toast. And nope! You know what? I’m going to tell Mom this!” He said as he laughs “But you’ll still need to leave.” He added, after all Sykkuno wouldn’t want the topic to be out of hand

And thankfully it worked because Toast rubbed his forehead, and that is the kind of thing that his brother does when he thinks really hard that he will probably get a headache out of it. “I can’t just leave you here Sykkuno.” Toast said with finality in his tone of voice

“Why not?” Sykkuno softly asked

That made Toast look at Sykkuno in disbelief “Because you are sick and you need someone to help you? Jesus Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno frowned slightly “I can be left alone Toast, I can handle myself.”

Toast looked at him before carefully sitting down on his own bed that is being occupied by his brother, as he directly face Sykkuno “I know you can but…”

Sykkuno gave him a small smile of understanding “…but you worry for me, I get it Toast and I promise you I really appreciate it.” Sykkuno finished “But Toast… you can’t just neglect your university responsibilities for me, you know that right?”

“Okay… if you can give me one good reason that I should attend, I will.”

Sykkuno chuckled “Because you are Toast, and they need you there. What would your competitor say to you if you didn’t show up in a practice round?”

Toast looked at him “He can say whatever the shit he can.” Toast easily said “I never care about what other people think of me or say about me, you know that right?”

Sykkuno smiled at him “But… you care about what I think of you right?” that made Toast deflate as he stayed oddly quiet, making Sykkuno look at his brother “And what I think is that, it will be really cool of you to attend that practice round.”

Toast sighed heavily before finally standing up “Fine, okay Sykkuno you win.” Toast said smiling down at his brother “I’ll attend but promise me you’ll call me if you felt worst or something, do we have a deal?”

Sykkuno smiled up to him “Yup! I’ll do that Toast don’t worry too much! Enjoy your practice round okay? I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Toast smiled before walking towards the door, he took one last look at his brother “I’ll be back maybe after dinner. Depends on how fucking stupid the other representative is. Don’t wait for me okay? And order whatever the fuck you want.” Toast said “Call me if something is wrong or I swear to god Sykkuno-!”

Sykkuno laughed at the glare that his brother is giving him “I will I promise Toast!”

Satisfied with the answer Toast nodded before finally closing the door behind him as he left Sykkuno alone in his own room. Sykkuno sighed tiredly as he once again laid down on his brother’s bed. His fever might have gone down but he still feels tired and his body is aching so does his head. So the moment he heard the front door close from downstairs, he once again let out a sigh of relief as he settled down on the bed, closing his eyes as he did.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Stop being so nervous Corpse! Everything will be o-kay!”

Corpse sigh “I’m not nervous.” He simply said making Rae roll her eyes as she giggles “I am not, I swear.” Corpse said

“Sure sure, sure you are not Corpse!” Rae repeated “I mean this is just Sykkuno, you ‘friend’ right? So no need to be nervous!”

At this point Corpse has given up at the fact that anyone would listen to him. Sure, Rae is kinda right about him being nervous but Corpse think that his so called friend should at least be convinced that he is not.

As he and Rae arrived at what Corpse would assume the house of Sykkuno and Toast, he couldn’t help but be impressed at how big the apartment is despite just being the two of them living there. And it seems like Rae noticed this because she chuckled making Corpse look at her in question “They are pretty rich you know? Sykkuno and Toast’s Mom is after all a well-known lawyer. They could afford living in luxury apartment like this despite having a very big house.”

Corpse nodded as he also reached that conclusion, he is still living with his family and their house is actually pretty big also but the three of them are living there full time. “Does their Mom live with them?” Corpse asked instead

Rae shakes her head “Nope! Their original home is like 3 hours away from the university. That’s why their Mom bought this apartment for them so they could live comfortably for years until they finished college.” Rae then paused as if she is thinking “Their Mom is very particular when it comes to their needs and what they want you know?” Rae then looked at him “I have met her once and she is really a nice person but like if you see her, you’ll see like an exact replica of Toast’s aura. Toast is like a male version of their Mom, which is not really surprising since they are a family of geniuses after all.”

“She is like Toast? Like personality wise or…?”

Rae nodded “Yup! Very much so, especially the way they hover and dotes around Sykkuno. You know now that I think about it, it is really a blessing that despite that Sykkuno didn’t grow up to be like those irritating spoiled brat kids. It’s really hard to believe that Toast and his Mom just gives everything Sykkuno wanted no questions asked.” Rae hummed as if thinking “Hmmm… that’s why if I have to guess, Sykkuno probably took after his father because I could tell you, Toast and their Mom is nowhere near like Sykkuno. But maybe it’s a good thing you know? The only thing wrong is that Sykkuno is like really nice, nice. Not even a single hint of mischief on him. ”

Corpse nodded “Yeah probably… I mean I would be surprise if Toast suddenly act like Sykkuno one day.” Corpse said “And I think it’s really adorable for Sykkuno to stay like that despite the circumstances…”

Rae laughed out loud, “You think Sykkuno is adorable huh… noted Corpse! Very Noted!” and for a second Corpse was worried because of her laugh, they attract a couple of people looking their way “Oh god that would be a nightmare! Imagine Toast being that nice like Sykkuno! HA! Pigs will fly! Iceberg will melt!”

“I think you are overreacting Rae.” Corpse deadpanned said before her words registered to him “And please, I am not the only to see Sykkuno as adorable so you can’t use that against me.”

Rae huffed at him “And I think you are nervous Corpse!” Rae smirked at him “That is true Corpse but… you are the first one to say it out loud, AND in front of my face.”

Rae didn’t give him a chance to rebut because she already went up to ring the doorbell, pressing it three times “Sykkuno! Open the door! I have given you a visitor!” Rae shouted.

Corpse looked at her then at the door “He is sick… we probably shouldn’t be that loud Rae…”

“SYKKUNOOO THE DOOOOR!” Rae shouted making Corpse facepalm

_‘Does she ever listen to literally anybody around her?’_ Corpse thought as he silently watches Rae huff out after shouting.

Thankfully before Rae could let out another series of shouting, the door creaked open slightly. Rae and Corpse patiently watch as Sykkuno slowly peeked out the door. They could clearly see his tired facial expression coupled with his cheeks obviously red due to what Corpse would assume the fever he was having.

Sykkuno’s eyes widen as he has now a proper grasp on who is shouting like a seagull screeching for food “C-Corpse… Rae! W-what are you guys doing here…?” he asked timidly

At least this time Rae looked a little bit guilty from probably shouting “We came to visit you of course!” Rae said as Sykkuno just slowly nodded before slowly opening the front door of their house so both of them could come in.

As both Corpse and Rae entered, Corpse was once again marveled at how homey and comfortable looking the house is despite being quite large in size. It’s probably because of the plants that are decorating the entrance of the door up until the living room and the kitchen, and all of them are looking very well taken care off. Nothing too fancy which he actually didn’t expect especially since he heard that Sykkuno and Toast are quite rich. The living room consist of a large sofa, a mixture of a large black sofa with dark green arm chairs perfect for a group of people, a very large and expensive looking TV set paired with large speakers, a cabinet, a large glass coffee table placed in the center and two bookshelves. Corpse now can clearly see the different abstract painting hanging in some of the wall which Corpse could safety conclude is Toast’s part of designing the house, because he really doubt that Sykkuno would pick out something looking so abstract to the point that even Corpse couldn’t understand what the painting meant.

“I uh… sorry if it’s a little bit messy…” Sykkuno softly said from one of the dark green arm chairs from where he is sitting at.

Apparently, the ‘mess’ that Sykkuno is talking about is the books that is scattered across the coffee table and on the ground.

“Umm Toast was the one who made that mess, and he told me not to clean it up because he will do it himself.” Sykkuno said

Rae laughed as she picked out one hard bound book, titled ‘How to argue with Dummies’, Corpse chuckled also as it is clear as day to whom that book belonged to. “Yep this is definitely Toast’s alright!” Rae said as she carefully picked up some books blocking the way, before placing it with the other books on the table.

Finally Corpse and Rae was able to focus on the younger man in front of them, who is obviously trying hard not to doze off. Rae went in front of him “Sykkuno…” she softly called out “You can rest in your own bed, we just came to visit you because we are going to give you notes for the classes that you missed.”

“Oh… thank you for that… you really didn’t have to…”

Rae smiled “Nah think of it as a payback to what you have done to me, so I am, therefore, officially paid!”

That got a small laugh out of Sykkuno “Well… I still appreciate it Rae!”

Corpse cleared his throat as he looked at Sykkuno “I uh… brought you notes from our Mathematics and Statistic class…” Corpse said “I mean, Dream was the one who wrote it…”

Sykkuno smiled at him “Oh! Thank you so much! C-can you tell Dream that? Oh god he didn’t had to…” Sykkuno said “And you didn’t have to bring them all the way here so… I really appreciate it Corpse… thank you…”

For some reason Rae was looking at him with a knowing smirk at her face, Corpse once again cleared his throat “Uhhhh yeah… yeah yeah I mean no problem at all. I mean I didn’t have anything to do today so umm… yeah.”

Rae continued looking at him “Jesus Corpse...” she mumbled before slowly shaking her head before once again turning her attention to Sykkuno “Now you mister needs to sleep! So up you go!” Rae said as she grabs Sykkuno’s hand to help him stand up to his own feet “Oh wow you are really burning up! I am honestly surprise Toast let you be alone in this state! Huh… but now that I think about it, he probably lost to you.”

Rae then gave him a look that got Corpse moving as the both of them carefully helped the other man up the stairs. As they reached the top part, Sykkuno pointed at his brother’s room making Rae’s face scrunch up in confusion “But your room is down the hallway, right? I mean this is Toast’s room?”

Sykkuno nodded “Yup but… Toast is making me stay in his room for the meantime because the heater in my room is still non-functional… so until my new heater comes, I’ll be staying in his room. That’s what Toast and Mom said to me…”

Rae just hummed as she nodded as Corpse was the one who opened the door as Rae and Sykkuno slowly walked inside the room. Corpse closed the door behind him as Rae helped Sykkuno settled on the twin size-bed.

As Corpse glance around the room, there is no doubt that this room certainly belongs to Toast and not Sykkuno. For some reason, Corpse never thought that Toast would be the kind of guy to like the color Cyan but apparently, he was wrong because the bedsheet and the gaming chair is in that color. Corpse could also clearly see trophies after trophies in the display glass cabinet that Toast has in his room. Corpse wondered just how much this apartment was because of how large Toast’s room is, consisting of 4 large bookshelves, two large glass cabinets displaying his trophies, framed certificates, and medals, there is also a pretty impressive computer set up in the room, a small black sofa in front of a glass coffee table and a mounted TV on the wall. Oh and the floors are carpeted with probably an expensive one because it’s soft even with shoes on.

Corpse now wonders what Sykkuno’s room looked like.

“This size is nothing, Sykkuno’s room has a bathroom you know?”

Corpse jolted a little as Rae’s voice suddenly rang out. Corpse glance at his side to see Rae smirking at him “Richy rich rich.” She simply said as if that was enough for Corpse to understand. The sad part is, it is.

“You’ve been to Sykkuno’s room?” Corpse asked

Rae nodded “Yup! Plenty of times! Especially during examination weeks! He would tutor me and Poki shits we don’t understand in the lesson!”

Corpse slowly nodded “Uh huh…” he said “What who is Poki?” he suddenly ask

Rae gave him a confused look before gasping “Oh right! I didn’t tell you but I have a half-sister, Poki! She is actually well-known in school as a part of the dance and sing club you know?”

Corpse hummed, he never heard of her. “I have never heard of her.”

Rae laughed “That’s okay! It’s not like we should expect people to know us!”

Corpse turned to see how Sykkuno is, seeing that the other man suddenly got quiet. Corpse turned to see that Sykkuno is buried underneath the blankets “Is he asleep…?”

Rae nodded “Yup! So, we better be quite I checked his temperature and I think it’s still high for him to be wasting his energy by being awake.” She then looked at Sykkuno’s sleeping figure “Poor Sykkuno, honestly he always gets sick during cold weathers. For some odd reason, he really has a poor immune system when it comes to cold!”

Corpse hummed as his eyes linger on Sykkuno. Rae then smiled at him which didn’t go unnoticed by Corpse “Well! I need to go now! I still have a thing with Poki you know?”

Corpse’s eyes went wide as Rae easily exited the room, Corpse chased after her stopping just outside the room “If you are leaving then I am too…” Corpse said

Rae looked at him with a funny expression “Wait why? I thought you will keep Sykkuno company?”

Corpse looked at her in disbelief “Do… do you honestly think that it’s safe to leave me with… him?”

Rae laughed “Well are you going to rob them?” she asked

“What?! No!”

Rae shrugged “Then what’s the problem?”

Corpse facepalmed “You… uh can’t leave me with him!”

Rae finally turned to face him properly, she looked at him up and down before smirking “Why Corpse?” she asked “It’s not like you’ll do something… to Sykkuno right? I mean you two are just friend so what is wrong with me leaving you alone with him?”

That made Corpse stop, wild thoughts run in his head as he thinks of a good reason. A reason to not let Rae leave him with the younger man.

He came up with none.

So Corpse sigh heavily making Rae chuckle “Okay… okay just two friends hanging out okay… I mean yeah Sykkuno is my friend of course I’ll keep him… company… yeah”

Rae laughed once again “It’s sound like you are trying to convince yourself more than me, Corpse!” she said “Well anyway I am off! If you want to meet Bimbus, just yell out his name he will come running. Don’t worry, he got Sykkuno’s nice personality but he is a spoiled dog so…” Rae said as she started going down the stairs “Bye Corpse! Good luck!”

Corpse just stayed there glued to the floor as Rae finally slammed the front door shut.

Officially leaving Corpse alone, with a sleeping Sykkuno.

He didn’t know what to do now.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Apparently, true to Rae’s words, the moment he yelled out Bimbus, a cotton like ball of dog run towards him. The dog just sniffed him a couple of times before wagging his tail at him.

Bimbus is a really cute dog, especially in personal and up close.

So now, with nothing much left to do, Bimbus and him are sitting comfortably on the carpeted floor in Toast’s room. Corpse was comfortable in the floor rather than the sofa, because at least from where he is sitting he could clearly watch Sykkuno.

Although now that he thinks about it, maybe it’s not healthy to find someone who is sick still looks so adorable even when sleeping. But whatever, at this point Corpse thinks that it is normal to find the younger man adorable not only for his looks but his overall personality. In his defense, even Jack and the others also thinks this so this is probably a normal thought to be thinking about every day.

Corpse didn’t even know just how much time has passed, but his attention fully drifted to Sykkuno when the younger man groans softly. Corpse watched as Sykkuno slowly opened his eyes before slowly and finally turning to face towards him.

Sykkuno smiled tiredly even though he just woke up “Hi Corpse…” he mumbled

Corpse couldn’t help but smile “Hi Sykkuno…” he mumbled back

Sykkuno just hummed, as Corpse thinks that the younger man must have been still too tired to even have a proper conversation. “I uh… do you need anything Sykkuno?” Corpse asked instead.

A second of silence passed before Sykkuno answered “Um… i-if it’s not too much to ask… can you go water my… plants outside?”

Corpse laughed at the request “Oh my god…” he muttered still laughing as he did.

Sykkuno looked confuse “I… I don’t know why you are laughing but I like your laugh so it’s okay…”

At this point Corpse is already smiling so much it’s starting to hurt a little, so he cleared his throat “I just find it fucking adorable that your request was to water your plants instead of getting you a drink or something to eat.” Then Sykkuno’s words settled in Corpse’s brain “And uh… I like your smile too… I uhhh I mean your laugh…”

Sykkuno, giggled which fuck Corpse finds so adorable too that it should be illegal to sound like that even when sick, “Toast made sure I ate, but I think he forgot to water my plants this morning before he left and I… don’t want my plants to die.”

Corpse smiled at him “Yeah okay… I’ll water your plants for you…” Corpse said making Sykkuno smile

“Thank you, Corpse! I really owe you one.”

Corpse nodded at him before slowly getting up “Be right back, I’ll water them then bring you something to eat and drink okay?”

When Sykkuno nodded as his attention drifted to Bimbus who carefully climbed on his bed, Corpse exited the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Well, time to water those plants.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As it turns out, when Sykkuno referred to them as plants, he really meant _plants._ As in plural, many. Because the moment Corpse stepped out of the small backyard he was greeted by a small very beautiful garden. And Corpse finds it adorable that Sykkuno name some plants, as they are labelled with human names.

_‘That is fucking cute…’_ Corpse thought as he watered the last plant named ‘Nathan’. Satisfied that every plant is watered, Corpse went inside the house and into the spacious kitchen.

Corpse wonders if Sykkuno knows how to cook, or maybe it’s Toast who does the cooking.

Corpse was not surprise to see that the double doored refrigerator was stacked with a large variety of foods. What surprised him was the stacks of unhealthy-looking number of iced coffees. And probably why there is a strawberry pop-tart on the freezer, but that will be another question for another day.

Corpse was just thankful that he knows how to make basic soup courtesy of his Mother who insisted that Corpse should know how to cook. So with that in mind, Corpse was proud that in a short amount of time he was able to make a light soup, suitable for a sick person. It’s also a good thing that Toast didn’t hid the medicine, as they are still on the counter.

With great balance and effort, Corpse was able to safely open the bedroom door to find Sykkuno already on a sitting position with Bimbus sleeping on his lap. Sykkuno looked at him with wide eyes as Corpse placed the soup, water and the medicine on the table

“Oh jesus! You didn’t have to cook for me Corpse!”

Corpse chuckled as he dragged one of the chair near to Sykkuno’s bed to help the other man with perhaps eating, “It’s just soup Sykkuno, nothing big.” Corpse easily said as he could clearly see Sykkuno panicking

“B-But still! No one ever cooks for me aside for Mom…” Sykkuno softly said making Corpse look surprise

“Toast can’t cook?” he asked, genuinely surprise. After all, at this point he wouldn’t be surprise if he found out that Toast can do everything.

It seems like his thoughts are seen on his face because Sykkuno laughed “Don’t tell this to anybody but Toast can’t cook that well… but he tries you know? After all he doesn’t want us to be eating take-out foods everyday for the rest of our college lives.”

Corpse chuckled “Don’t worry I’ll keep that as a secret.” Corpse said making Sykkuno smile at him. Corpse then noticed that Sykkuno won’t probably be able to eat properly given that he is shaking a little bit “Um… do… do you want me to uh help you eat..?” he asked

For some reason that made Sykkuno’s face red even more “Oh jesus! I… I ca-can’t ask you that Corpse!”

Corpse laughed “Why not? I just want to help you out.” Corpse said

“But still! You already watered my plants, and uhh yo-you cooked for me ummm you are already doing so much for me!” Sykkuno said, apparently still panicking which is, _cute_. But that’s besides the point.

“Sykkuno calm down…” Corpse said finally making Sykkuno look at him “It’s okay, it’s fine I don’t mind as long as it’s you…”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen a little bit at that “As… as long as it’s me..?”

Corpse nodded seriously “You are special.”

It took a little longer for Sykkuno’s sick brain to register that but when it did he let out a big smile which Corpse find mesmerizing to look at especially since Sykkuno didn’t hide it with his hand.

Sykkuno looked at him “You… you are special to me too Corpse!” he cheerfully said

And fuck, _that is bad for Corpse’s heart._

**~o~oOo~o~**

After… helping Sykkuno eat the soup he made and drink his medicine, Sykkuno was once again feeling sleepy and tired. But it was a good thing that his fever went down to 38C, unlike the high temperature when he and Rae first got in their house.

As of now, Bimbus was somewhere downstairs eating the dog food that Corpse placed on his eating bowl. Before Sykkuno could fully rest Corpse suggested to the younger man to at least change out of his t-shirt so he would feel more comfortable sleeping.

Which is probably not the brightest idea that Corpse said, that day.

Apparently, Sykkuno feels so tired that he just nodded, politely asking Corpse if he could grab him a fresh t-shirt in his room. Which of course, Corpse did. Because he was a good friend.

Rae wasn’t joking when he said that Sykkuno’s room was big.

The moment Corpse entered Sykkuno’s room the first thought that came to his mind was: _‘Ah this is definitely Sykkuno’s room.’_

The walls are painted with the most refreshing green paint that Corpse has probably seen in his entire life. There is indoor plants in the entrance of the room, besides the desk that Sykkuno has, and near his bed. Like Toast’s room, it also has a bookshelf. The bed was also a twin bed that has a mint green bedding and blankets. Now that Corpse thinks about it, the room smells really good, kinda like a minty smell. And true to Rae’s words, there is a door just on the right side of the large room, that is probably the bathroom she was talking about.

_‘If I have this kind of room, I will never fucking leave my room.’_ Corpse thought. He has a pretty nice room too, but his parents refused to place a bathroom on his room because they know once he has it, they will never see him again. Which to be fair, will be a fact.

As Corpse picked up the first t-shirt he saw, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a framed picture on Sykkuno’s desk. Curiosity took over him as he glance at it, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw young Toast and Sykkuno together with their Mom and Dad all in one frame. This made Corpse somber a little knowing that Sykkuno and Toast’s Dad is already dead. So with one last lingering look at the photo, Corpse finally exited the room as he walked towards Toast’s room.

When he opened the door, Sykkuno was still sitting on the bed but is dozing off. ‘ _He is probably half-asleep at this point now’_ Corpse thought.

“Sykkuno...?” Corpse slowly called out

“Hm…?” Sykkuno answered, clearly sleep is the only thing on his mind

Corpse just smiled as he sat down on the bed “Uhhh… you need to change your t-shirt…” he slowly said “Don’t worry, I won’t look.” Corpse, for some reason, felt the need to say that.

Apparently Sykkuno was so out of it that the younger man just nodded, yawning as he did, he took the t-shirt out of Corpse’s hand muttering a soft thank you before without a warning, taking of his current shirt.

_‘Shit’_ Corpse thought as he quickly, again for some reason unknown to him, closed his eyes. “Ummmm… you uhhh… tell me when you… um are done…”

Sykkuno just hummed as Corpse could hear rustling of clothes, “I’m done…” Sykkuno muttered sleepily

Corpse let out a sigh of relief, as he opened his eyes. The moment he did his eyes landed on the exposed collarbone of the other man, apparently the shirt was a little big on him. But what got Corpse’s attention was the large scar on the collarbone, that he can assume runs deeper.

Corpse’s felt his mouth open and shut underneath the mask _‘What the fuck…’_ he thought the more he stared at the scar. “Sy-Sykkuno…” he gently said “Wh… what happened to you…?” Corpse carefully asked

Sykkuno blinked at him “Oh…” he finally mumbled “You talking about this…?” Sykkuno said as he lowered his shirt a little bit, Corpse felt his jaw drop a little to see that he was right. Apparently, the scar traces on his collarbone up until it stops just on the middle of his chest area.

Like something slashed him.

Corpse didn’t know what to think of that, “Sykkuno… if you don’t mind me asking… where did you get that?” he asked instead

Sykkuno lifted his shirt back up, covering even his collarbone. Sykkuno hummed “Uhh… I don’t know…” he mumbled “I mean… I asked Toast and Mom about this because I can’t remember where I got this scar but… they just told me that I was really clumsy when we were kids. So I probably got it from playing or something…”

Corpse stared at him, finding it hard to believe that that was the case here “I don’t think that kind of scar is something you’ll forget easily Sykkuno…” Corpse said

Sykkuno slowly nodded “I know…” he mumbled “I know that but I… I can’t really remember… even this.” Sykkuno then pushed some of his hair out of his forehead reveling another long scar but this one is not really that noticeable from a far, but you could clearly see it up close. It looked painful. “I have a couple of more scars but… I swear I can’t remember where I got them.”

That made Corpse really confuse, because he also has one. Just a small scar in his legs because he fell of his bike. He remembered it so vividly because that shit hurt. So, it really baffled him that someone with a scar that deep and long would forget where it came from.

Corpse swallowed as he carefully think of what he was going to ask next, “Did… did you ask Toast about it…?” he asked hoping that he wouldn’t get any negative reaction

As he expected, Sykkuno nodded solemnly, “I did but… he wouldn’t answer me properly…” he softly mumbled, he sounds really vulnerable right now that Corpse felt mad at Toast for some reason “I… I know that he is hiding something from me, because he knows more than _I_ know about myself…” Sykkuno admitted “I honestly think… that’s one of the reasons why he is like this to me…”

_‘Protective of you?’_ Corpse thought but didn’t dare voice it out. “Sykkuno…” he muttered

Sykkuno just looked at him, Corpse could clearly see the hurt in his eyes glinting but he refused to show it in his expression, “I just wished that he would tell me something I don’t know….” Sykkuno said, all the while directly looking at him “But… he is my brother so I… I don’t want to lose him too. I just…I hope that one day Toast will trust me, trust me to the point that he wouldn’t have to hide anything from me…”

After that Sykkuno pretty much passed out because of how tired the younger man felt. Corpse carefully tucked him in the bed comfortably, all the while the conversation they have replaying in his head like a broken record.

As he stared at Sykkuno, who is once again sleeping, there is a nagging feeling he has that Toast is really hiding something big to his own brother. Remembering the conversation, he has with Jack with the others about Scarra, it only confirmed Corpse’s thoughts even further. After a few minutes of silence, Corpse took a deep breath before slowly and carefully taking Sykkuno’s exposed hands so he could hold it with his own.

“I’ll help you…” Corpse whispered “I know you are too kind to confront your brother with the truth you want and deserve so… I’ll be here for you Sykkuno.”

And in this point, Corpse knows, he wouldn’t just be helping out a friend.

_But someone special to him._

**~o~oOo~o~**

The moment Toast was able to come home after a long day of the practice round debate, he knows.

That someone was in their house.

Toast isn’t stupid, quite the opposite actually.

The very first thing he noticed that the books he had was no longer scattered on the floor, but rather it was neatly and carefully placed on the coffee table they have in the living room.

Second was that when he opened the fridge, he noticed a new small pot of soup. Sykkuno is too sick to cook, and Toast couldn’t cook. So someone else cooked it.

And the dead giveaway was that the plants that his brother absolutely love, was watered already. Toast forgot to water them, and it didn’t rain.

Someone he didn’t still know was able to come inside their house and made themselves at home.

Toast didn’t like that.

Without anymore second thoughts, Toast went upstairs. His eyes widening in alarm as he saw that his brother’s room door was slightly opened. When Toast remembers that he left it closed because Bimbus might destroy Sykkuno’s plants. _Someone went inside his brother’s room._

Ignoring the rage he was feeling, he slowly opened his room door. He sighs in clear relief to see his brother peacefully sleeping on his bed. Toast let out a breath of relief that he didn’t even know he was holding, not until he saw his brother safe and sleeping.

The first thing he did was carefully place his hands on Sykkuno’s forehead, calming a little to see that the fever has considerably lessen. After knowing that, Toast glance around his room to see if something was off.

It didn’t took him a long time to find a simple white post it note stuck on his computer screen. His eyes narrowed, as he slowly walked towards it, he plucked it out from where it was posted.

_“See you around Toast.”_

_-Corpse_

Toast crumbled the paper before throwing the crumbled-up paper into his trash bin that was just under his computer set up.

“You fucker.” He muttered angrily “Fuck you Corpse.”


	7. Chapter 7

It took almost a week for Sykkuno to be able to return back to their university, but he was just glad that he is surrounded by good friends who made sure that he would be up to date of every lesson, worksheets, and homeworks that needed to be submitted in time.

A week of him just resting and recovering from whatever cold he had.

He noticed two things during that week of him just being in bed.

One is that he and Corpse became, _really good friends_. Sykkuno was first mildly surprise that after the day that Corpse took care of… him and his plants, the other man has been talking to him thru text messages, asking him how he is, reminding him to take his medicine and get some rest, and most importantly he would text Sykkuno a simple ‘good morning’ messages that actually make Sykkuno really happy for some reason.

Sykkuno really appreciate him, after all Corpse is a good friend and he was glad to have known the other man.

The last thing that Sykkuno noticed is that his brother has been oddly… stressed. Like he was on the edge about something. Toast rarely gets like this even though a major competition is coming up, after all his brother is one of the most composed, collected, and calm person Sykkuno has ever known. So seeing his brother twitchy about something is really alarming him for some reason. He already asked him about it but as usual, Toast just assured him that everything is fine. Sykkuno believes that maybe Toast is really just nervous about the competition which is actually 2 days from now on, so he didn’t bother pressing his brother about it.

“…Toast?”

His brother looked at him, as both of them walked towards the cafeteria as it is now lunchtime. Even though the debate competition is 2 days from now, their club decided to give them a break for today. “Yes?”

“Um… I know you are busy because of your thing but you kinda promised Lily you would help her with her song…” Sykkuno said

Toast sighed “I didn’t promise her… you did, remember?” Toast said “Besides, I will be supporting her but I have a lot in my plate right now.”

“But Toast, we have to help her… she is a friend, right? I mean that’s what good friends do…”

Toast looked at him “Do you want me to help her?”

“Ummm if… if you can’t then I guess it’s fine I’m just going to tell her you said no and then I-“

Toast waved him off, effectively cutting him mid-sentence “Nah it’s fine, I’ll help her.”

That made Sykkuno look at his brother “You really would? I mean… I know you are busy this last couple of days because of the thing you have and I don’t really want to burden you any further…”

“It’s fine Sykkuno, she will just probably need some inputs but Lily can handle her own song.” Toast said as they both finally reached the cafeteria where they could already spot where the others are sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

“Sykkuno! Toast!” Lily shouted as she spotted the two of them as they made their way towards the table. Lily grinned at Toast the moment he sat down making Toast roll his eyes at her

“Yeah yeah fine I’ll help you.” Toast easily said already knowing what the smirking is all about.

Lily whooped at his response “Oh god thank you so much Toast!” she exclaimed “Thank you too Sykkuno! I know he wouldn’t have said yes if not for you!”

Sykkuno looked at Lily giving her a shy smile “O-oh that’s not the case, Toast is actually more than happy to help!”

“No, I’m not actually.” Toast deadpanned

Sykkuno gently nudge his brother, making Toast huff “Don’t mind Toast, he didn’t mean that.”

“I did.”

“Toast!”

All of them chuckled at the scene already knowing that Toast is serious with what he was saying but Sykkuno is just there to make sure that nobody takes him seriously. They all continued with their conversation, as they talk about the upcoming competition.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Sooooo…”

All of them raised their eyebrow at Ludwig who just sat down with them. Ludwig was grinning as he took his usual seat “How was my singing?” he asked excitingly

“It was good but… where did you record that voice message of you singing?”

Ludwig’s grin has widened more “In my bathroom of course!” he said making all of them groan

“You are showering and the first thing you thought was to send us a voice message of you singing ‘Last Christmas’?” Felix asked

Ludwig laughed out loud “Ha! My first thought was to send all of you a video of me singing _in the shower_! So be thankful you only got a voice message!”

Corpse chuckled as 5up and Dream groaned “Hey man, not gonna lie but it’s a good cover of the song.”

Ludwig looked at him, obviously delighted “Thanks man!” Ludwig said before looking at all of them “I’m going to enter the best Christmas Cover, and I’m hoping to win against Jordan F.!”

Corpse raised an eyebrow at that “What?” he asked, making all of them look at him in surprise

“Oh shit! Right we forgot to tell you that every 3rd week of December our university has competitions, the original song entry, the best cover for Christmas songs, and the dance off!” Jack said slinging an arm around Corpse’s shoulder “You know what you should totally enter! I mean we could start a band or something!”

Corpse hummed “That original song entry… does it have to be related to Christmas?” he asked

“Nope! Totally random and up to you!” Jack said “Like Lily last year, she won 2nd place I think with her entry? She is really good! She has a nice voice, the right aesthetic for the song and most importantly her songs arrangement is actually god tier!”

“And this year, I am once again going to try and beat Jordan F.!” Ludwig announced

Corpse looked at him “Who is that?”

Dream chuckled “Jesus Corpse I know you are new here in the university but it’s really hard to not know who Jordan is.” He said

5up nodded “He is a famous musician in this university, winning trophies for every competition he entered even against other good universities.”

Greaseball then chuckled making all of them look at him in question “And he has the biggest crush on Sykkuno.”

That got him a chorus of ‘Ohhh’ around the table. “Oh right! Yeah he has a man crush on Sykkuni! It’s unbelievable! His last year entry was for Sykkuno titled ‘Honey and Sugar’ oh my god! I remember Sykkuno being embarrassed so bad that he refused to make eye contact with anyone he knows!” Jack said laughing out loud

For some reason that irritated Corpse “If Sykkuno wasn’t comfortable with him singing a song for him, maybe he shouldn’t have.” He said even before he could stop himself

That made all of them look at him, all of them wearing the same knowing grin making Corpse sigh. “Uh oh… someone sounds…” Dream trailed off

Corpse rolled his eyes “I am not jealous, just saying a fact.”

Dream chuckled “I didn’t say anything about being jealous.” Dream said looking innocently at 5up “Did I say anything about someone being jealous?”

5up laughed out loud “Baited real good huh Corpse?”

Corpse groan making all of them laugh even harder “You guys sucks, I hate all of you.”

“But seriously though, are you dating Sykkuno or something?” Felix asked, curiosity evident in his tone

“Seeing as Corpse still isn’t dead and buried… I am guessing not.” Greaseball said as he hold up a piece of bread, _Toast._ They could all tell what he meant.

“Not fair, Corpse just got here and yet he already called dibs on Sykkuno.” Dream said “You know Corpse there is a very long line for him you know? And somehow you started at the front and not the back.”

“Just how close are you and Sykkuno?” 5up questioned

Corpse knows that if he doesn’t answer them, then they will continue questioning him. So might as well get it over with “No, Sykkuno and I aren’t dating. We are very good friends and I actually and legitimately just want Sykkuno to be happy and well. We are not dating.”

“You repeated that you two are not dating, twice.” Greaseball noted with a hint of teasing in his tone “Why is that?”

Corpse rolled his eyes “Because we are not dating, and I felt that I should at least tell that two times because you guys might not believe me for the first time.” Corpse then paused “You know what I am going to repeat that for the third time, Sykkuno and I are not dating.”

“But… do you like him though is the million-dollar question.” Jack asked

“Of course.” Corpse said confidently “Everyone does, I mean does anybody hate Sykkuno? Let’s be real here guys.”

Jack shakes his head as he chuckles “I mean, do you like _like_ him, romantically I mean. Like do you see yourself liking Sykkuno that way.”

That made Corpse oddly silent as all of them stare at him with wide eyes, jaws slowly dropping “Oh my god…” Felix mumbled

“Ohhhhh, I mean… good taste Corpse but…” Ludwig trailed off “Jesus, you’ve only been here for 3 weeks now.”

Corpse shrugged “Well not my fault that I got great advantage.” Corpse said “Rae has been really supportive of me for some reason.”

“Rae? Oh that would explain a lot actually” Jack noted “But buddy whatever it is, I will support you but you have to promise me that I will be the first one to know if you finally figured out your feeling for Sykkuno okay? Promise me or I swear to God!”

Corpse laughed as Jack tried to look threatening but obviously failing “Sure, I promise.”

Jack was about to open his mouth once again but words died in his mouth as he saw Sykkuno approaching them. Jack grin instead before waving at Sykkuno “Sykkuni! Long time no see! I am so glad you are feeling well now!”

Sykkuno flashed him a smile before covering it with his hands, which now that Corpse thinks about it, he does it all the time especially when he is laughing “Jack! Nice to see you too! And yeah, it’s been a while. I just got better yesterday morning.”

“I’m glad you are back Sykkuno.?” Greaseball said “I know you always get sick during cold weathers but man it took you long to recover from this one.”

Suddenly Sykkuno averted his gaze, nervously chuckling as he did “Y-yeah… yup took me long to fight off the virus…”

All of them looked at one another, confused with the younger man’s statement. Finally Ludwig was the one to break the short silence “Well we are just glad you are now well Sykkuno.”

“Thanks Ludwig! And it feels great to be back too, I really missed studying.” Sykkuno then looked at Corpse, and if it’s even possible Sykkuno’s smile was even brighter that Corpse was sure that the sun will lose its job. Or maybe Corpse is just really biased “Corpse!” he exclaimed so excitingly “I know I have said it too many times to count, but I really appreciate you taking care of me! I actually got you something in return… but it won’t be ready until next week so…”

At Sykkuno’s statement, Corpse swallowed a little as he could feel the judging stares he is currently getting from his other friends. Oh right, Corpse didn’t tell them that fact. “Uhhh… no problem Sykkuno, and I already told you that I had fun so no need to give me anything in return.”

Sykkuno shakes his head “I know that I don’t need to but I really want to!” he said then deflated a little which was immediately noticed by all of them “…Unless you really don’t want to…?” he asked, tone getting softer by the end of the statement 

Corpse knows that the judging stares just became a glare as he could feel like all of them are collectively stabbing him with their eyes, this made Corpse gulp. He could handle the stares, no problem, but the sad look that Sykkuno was giving him was not something that he could handle. “I mean if you really want to give me something in return then I will gladly accept it Sykkuno, after all it’s from you.”

And apparently that was more than enough for Sykkuno, because the younger man once again smiled happily at him “Thank you Corpse! Don’t worry I made it myself!”

“Sykkuno!”

That made Sykkuno look behind him, with a quick turn he saw that his brother was waiting for him by the exit. Sykkuno turned back to the group smiling sheepishly at them “I need to go now… Toast will help me with catching up with what I missed during the week.” Sykkuno then smiled at them “Oh and Ludwig! You really have an amazing voice! I love the Last Christmas cover video that you sent me! And I was hoping that… umm if it’s not too much can I have a audio version? I am planning on playing it in our house since it’s Christmas.”

Ludwig looked so happy with that “Sure Sykkuno I will! But don’t leak it yet okay? I am planning on entering the competition!”

“Oh I’m sure you will win it! Good luck Ludwig! I’ll be supporting you!” With that Sykkuno waved at them before running towards his brother who looked at them before finally leaving with Sykkuno trailing behind him.

All of them collectively turned towards Ludwig who chuckled nervously “Umm… what?” he asked

“You fucking sent a video of you in the shower singing to Sykkuno?” Corpse asked, unable to comprehend where Ludwig gets that kind of confidence

“Jesus no!” Ludwig immediately said “After sending you guys the voice message in the shower, I listened to it then I thought ‘Holy shit I sound like an angel!’ then after getting out of the shower and became decent I set up my mic and camera THEN I sent a video recording to Sykkuno!” Ludwig then huffed “How dare you all think I would show something indecent to Sykkuno?” Ludwig sounded offended “Not to mention someone would kill me if I did you know!?”

“Wait are we going to skip the fact that Corpse took care of Sykkuno AND HE DIDN’T TELL US? What the heck man! I thought we are friends, best pals, _buddies_ even!” Jack said, sounding really offended although the small pout he has contradicts his tone

“You weren’t going to tell us~” Dream sing sang “He thought that Sykkuno wouldn’t mention it!” for some reason Dream looks like he is finding this amusing more than anything.

Corpse groan “It slipped my mind.” _It didn’t_ “And I was going to tell you all!” _he wouldn’t._

All of them rolled their eyes at him, obviously already catching the obvious lie. “So… how did that happen?” Felix asked

Corpse shrugged “Went to their house with Rae, then she left because of an emergency she had then I watered his plants, and cooked for him.” Corpse sums it up, hoping it’s enough for them. He purposely left out the fact that he basically and accidentally saw Sykkuno naked. He covered his eyes so that doesn’t count right?

This time though it looked like they fully believed him, “You dog!” 5up said chuckling as he did “You manage to get inside their house without Toast knowing! That’s a ninja level shit of stealth Corpse!”

Corpse gave him a look “Toast know I was there.” Corpse confidently said making all of them look at him with wide eyes. And they can’t see it but Corpse smirked ever so slightly “Because I left a fucking note on Toast’s computer.”

That got him a collective jaw dropping making Corpse chuckle “Holy shit you fucking legend!” Greaseball exclaimed “Yo! I can’t believe that shit! You wrote your own death wish or something Corpse?”

“You are my new role model Corpse!” Ludwig said “You have balls!”

5up nodded “That was ballsy Corpse, dangerous and ballsy.”

Dream for some reason was laughing again “I will literally pay millions of dollars to see Toast’s reaction when he saw that shit!”

Felix chuckled “Now I understand the glare being sent to you in our Biology class!”

That made Corpse sigh, unfortunately, both the Biology and the Debate and Argument class are being shared by him and Toast. And while Toast just bluntly ignore him, he could feel his glare at him often in class. “I don’t mind it, it’s just distracting sometimes.”

That made all of them laugh as Corpse just buried his hands over his eyes. He should have told them that fact earlier if it means they would lessen the teasing he gets. Their teasing continued up until the end of lunch break which actually made Corpse thankful.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Thankfully though, after lunch break, he doesn’t have a class for he has that day vacant in his schedule. So without any second thoughts, Corpse made his way towards the photography club which he was easily accepted after submitting his portfolio to Rae.

The moment he got there, Rae was alone facing the computer as she scrolls through the camera that he used.

_‘Oh shit.´_ was the first thing that came to Corpse’s mind as he slowly backed away, trying his best to make an escape before Rae could see him.

“Corpse I know you are behind me! Get in here or else I would print all of the pictures you took including Sykkuno’s picture then distribute it to the entire campus for everyone to see!”

Corpse sigh heavily before resigning to his fate. He slowly and heavily closed the door behind him “Hi Rae.” He simply said

Rae slowly turning her chair towards him, almost dramatically and those movement like in the movies. “Well, well, well, Hi Corpse. I almost didn’t see you there.”

Corpse chuckled “It’s almost as if you had eyes behind the back of you head Rea, it’s scary.”

Rae chuckled before turning her chair to face the computer once again “I have!” she easily said “So don’t you dare think you could escape from me Corpse!” she then pointed at the computer screen “Now back to the topic I would like to ask, why is that there are exactly 20 pictures in this camera rolls and the ten of those said pictures are just Sykkuno from different angles?”

Corpse looked away “Uh… the lighting was… good?”

Rae have him a tight smile “Try again.”

Corpse sighed “Fine, he looks good okay?”

“HA BITCH I KNEW IT!” she suddenly screamed making Corpse jolt in surprise “You like Sykkuno don’t you Corpse!?”

“We could be really good friend you know.” He defended weakly

Rae huffed “You have a weird definition of ‘really good friends’ Corpse.” She then looked at him “You can be honest with me Corpse, I won’t tell!”

Corpse sighed “Sykkuno and I are good friends, and fine if I am being honest maybe… I could like him more than that… I don’t know!”

That made Rae sequel in delight as she clasped her hand right in front of her “Oh my god Corpse! Really? Like do you really mean that!? Oh god!” for some reason Rae sounds like she is genuinely happy.

Corpse just nodded “But I am not sure yet… but for now, I really see him as a good friend…” he said “He is very adorable though…” he mumbled

Even though he mumbled the last part, he is sure that Rae heard him because she grinned even wider “I’m so proud of you Corpse!” she said “Don’t worry I’ll help you okay? Just tell me!” she then gasps “Oh! I could be the head of the Corpsekkuno club!”

“Corpsekkuno…?”

Rae nodded to herself “Yup! That’s your official ship name for me!” she said “And besides it sounds so cute!”

“Uh…” Corpse looks so confused and overwhelmed at this point that Rae giggled

“Relax and don’t worry Corpse! I gotchu!” she said then she smirked at him “How about a deal?” she suddenly asked

Corpse looked at her “What deal?” he asked

“I can be the president of the Corpsekkuno club and in return… I’ll print you a one nice wallet size picture of Sykkuno. The one that he carries a cat in it.”

That made Corpse’s thoughts halt all of the sudden, he forgot that Sykkuno and Bingus has a picture together. He should have saved all of it before returning the camera. And it looks like Rae read his thoughts because she smirked at him once again “… And I will save all of the Sykkuno picture in a USB.”

Corpse swallowed, trying to look indifferent but failing miserably “W-why would I want… that?”

Rae hummed then she smiled innocently, she quietly turned back to the computer once again before selecting all of Sykkuno’s picture right clicking as the mouse hovers above the delete button “Welp! I guess it’s time to say bye-bye to these very good looking pictures!”

“Wait!” Corpse suddenly shout making Rae slowly but sure turn to him, all the while smiling as she did

“Yes Corpse?” she asked innocently

Corpse cleared his throat, as he adjusts his mask “Uh… fine…” he mumbled

Rae giggled “Nice doing business with you Corpse!” she said laughing as he groaned

“For the record, I only want to save those because the lighting is very… good.”

Rae nodded “Uh huh…” she said clearly not believing him as she starts coping the files “Sure… because of the lighting. Yup! Totally not about Sykkuno, lighting looks nice yup!” she then turned to him “Do you want the picture of Sykkuno petting the cat or the one where the cat is on his lap?”

Corpse loudly cleared his throat making Rae laugh out loud “both…” he mumbled so quietly that Rae almost didn’t hear it.

“Both huh?” she said with a knowing smirking “Cause both has good lighting huh Corpse?”

“Yup… yeah good lighting.”

Rae’s loud laughter echoed in the hallway.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the disaster in the photography club, Corpse was just glad that he had a legitimate excuse to leave Rae alone as he goes to his final class for that day.

Biology class to be exact.

The same class he shares with Toast.

Don’t get him wrong, Toast doesn’t do anything to him. But Corpse could feel his cold calculating eyes at him every chance that Toast has. As if Toast is trying to see through his soul. Now he truly knows that his friends weren’t joking when they told him just how protective Toast is towards his brother.

But whatever, Corpse isn’t going to wilt under his stares. After all he did made a silent promise to Sykkuno. And that Corpse also just ignore Toast. And that works well for the both of them.

As usual Felix and Corpse sat together at the very back of the room while Toast and Scarra took their usual spot. Almost immediately Toast’s eyes landed on him, it got cut off when Scarra asked Toast about something Corpse couldn’t hear.

Felix chuckled beside him “You know even though Toast is like that… he is actually a nice decent guy.” He said “He might appear all mighty and cold but I swear to god he becomes a different person when you are friends with him. He helps all of his friends in every way he can, he is a genius on top of that too!” Felix said as he gazed towards Toast and Scarra “But his attitude does a complete 180 if it’s his younger brother we are talking about. You should see how all might Toast lose to Sykkuno, it’s really amusing.” Felix then chuckled “I honestly think that Toast just genuinely loves Sykkuno, that’s why he is like that with him. Well, it should be obvious since they are brothers.”

Corpse hummed, during that week he also came to that conclusion. That whatever Toast is hiding, he is doing it for his brother. He seems like that type of guy, the type to compromise himself rather than hurting the people that surrounds him, especially his own brother.

That’s the clear reason as to why Corpse actually admire Toast, rather than get mad at the glares and stares he gets. Corpse doesn’t have any siblings, but he is sure as fuck that he would be worst than Toast if he did have a brother or sister, especially if the said hypothetical brother or sister has Sykkuno’s attitude and personality.

Corpse just looked at Felix “I don’t mind.” He said making Felix nod “It doesn’t bother me.”

Their professor finally arrived, and for some reason he is carrying a clipboard in his hands. Felix sigh beside him “I hope I get you as a partner, last year sucks…” Felix mumbled making Corpse confused

But before he could question Felix, their Biology professor cleared her throat. “Okay, not that everyone has settled down. You know our class ritual, right? You will be partnered up randomly and each would be given a random seed for you to observe, take care off, and analyze by next year for a duration of 6 months.” Their professor explained carefully “The status of the plant that you will submit will heavily affect your final grade so I suggest taking this seriously. Don’t worry the randomization is fair and square.”

Felix nudges him, making Corpse look at him “You’ll be uh… maybe lucky? If you partnered up with Scarra or Toast. Scarra always gets a high remark because of how good he is when it comes to plants. Extra duper lucky if Toast is your partner, because he would end up making Sykkuno take care of the plant. Sykkuno has the greenest thumb you’ll ever know, Sykkuno once was able to revive a dead as a doorknob plant back to life. It’s like his powers you know? Half of the trees and flowers in the greenhouse are taken care of Sykkuno. And that is a well-known fact in this university.” Felix quietly explained “Getting Toast or Scarra as your partner is as good as already passing this subject.”

Corpse just hummed, after all he already saw Sykkuno’s personal garden. Only a person who is passionate with planting could have that kind of beautiful albeit small garden. “Well, I would rather have you as a partner, at least it would be easier.”

Felix flashed him a smile before nodding. After a while of their professor just pairing everybody off, Corpse glanced out of the window, his attention drifting away as it took a while for his name to be called.

“Then our last two pairs are… Scarra and Felix!”

Felix made a small whooping sound, which Corpse easily noticed as he chuckled.

“…and finally Corpse and Toast!” their professor said “That’s everybody!”

That made Corpse’s head snap towards the front to look at their professor “What!?” he exclaimed making their professor look at him

“Is something wrong Corpse?” their professor asked

Felix nudges him under the table, Corpse just cleared his throat, embarrassed at his sudden outburst “Um… nothing, I’m sorry.”

“Man… I don’t know if you have the worst luck or the greatest luck.” Felix mumbled

Corpse sighed “It would have been the greatest luck if not for the current circumstance…” he mumbled as Corpse caught Toast’s stare from the corner of his eyes “But… I have the worst luck right now.”

Felix chuckled “Oh don’t be like that! Think of the bright side, you’ll easy peasy pass this subject!”

Corpse sigh as he nodded “Yeah…” he mumbled as he looked at Toast “Easy peasy huh…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

After much thought, Corpse finally settled on the idea that he would join the said competition that his friend had told him earlier at lunch time. And for some reason, he felt the need to text Sykkuno about that.

**_Sykkuno_ **

_“Oh you should totally do that Corpse! :D I know you will do great!”_

Corpse felt an immediate smile creeping on his lips as he read that message, after all talking to Sykkuno really makes him happy and light

**_“Will you be there to support me? :)”_** Corpse typed back, as he continued to softly pet Bingus who is happily sleeping on his side

**_Sykkuno_ **

****

_“Of course I will! I mean I can help you with anything if you need something! Just message me!”_

Corpse chuckled, he can’t really believe that someone like Sykkuno exists

**_“Thank you Sykkuno, I’ll look forward to it. I know I will win if you help me.”_ **

It didn’t took long for Sykkuno to reply

**_Sykkuno_ **

****

_“No problem Corpse! As long as it makes you happy, then I will gladly help you with any way I can!”_

Corpse at this point couldn’t help but just smile as he re-read Sykkuno’s reply. Instead of replying with another message, Corpse took a quick picture of the sleeping Bingus beside him.

**_“Bingus :)”_** He wrote as a caption, then as Corpse expected, Sykkuno was able to reply not even a second later

**_Sykkuno_ **

****

_“Bimbus! :D”_

Right then and there, Corpse knew he would sleep well tonight.

**~o~oO~o~**

**A/N: I actually told one person about what would happen and the response that I got was “Yes, yes give me all the angst! I live for it!” LOOL! I was surprise with all the theory you guys have! Some are close actually but I’m not going to say anything because no spoilers! Also I am thinking of making another story, part of the ‘Dreamy night and day.’ series**

**Next chapter will maybe be a long one, after all I will compress the whole music competition. Happy new year everybody! This chapter is sponsored by a shit ton of coffee I drank even though it’s literally 4am in my country LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM THINKING! Of making a fanfiction but Mafia AU! Or honestly I have been wanting to write a Soulmate AU too! Let me know what I should write!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DID!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It will just be a one-week preparation for Corpse, but he was fine with it. After all the moment he heard that the competition would be in the 3rd week of December, he already started running some lyrics and tunes he could probably work on.

It’s just a small blessing that their university gives less workload during these times because it was really helping Corpse to come up with his original song entry for the said competition.

It is also a blessing that he has great friends whom supports him even though he refused to show them his current work or progress.

At least Corpse already has a title for his entry song. ‘Agoraphobic’, it seems fitting with the ongoing lyrics and what the whole tone and mood of the song is. The problem is, he already has a great lyric and a tune, all he needs is a fresh idea for an intro for his song, something mellow and light. With only 2 days away from the competition, he can now feel the pressure and stress from not finding what exactly he wants for his song.

“Corpse! How are you doing man? How is the song?”

Corpse looked to see Jack sitting beside him “Uh it’s fine… just need an intro that is mellow before the real lyrics kicks in…” he said

Jack hummed “Like… a piano or something?” he asked

Corpse shakes his head, “Piano is too soft, it’s not the one I am looking for. I need something mellow yet impactful…”

“A Bass? Drums? Uhhh wait I am trying to think of an instrument that is loud…”

Corpse chuckled “I already tried those for an intro but it will be… too loud and I think it will overpower the lyrics…”

Jack looked at him “I really admire how passionate you are about this song of yours! I really hope you win because you deserve it man! But whatever happens, I am sure your song would be a bomb!”

Corpse smiled “Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it.”

Jack just smiled back at him. As their professor finally entered their room, Corpse’s mind wandered to the window even as their professor started talking about their lesson for that day.

_‘Something… mellow…’_ Corpse thought as he watched the trees sway gently along the wind.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**“** You see the tempo here is already great, then probably after the first drop of the beat we could perk it up to match the lyrics Lily.”

“Toast you are a genius! You are absolutely right holy shit!”

Toast sigh “Though I am not really well verse with this part… you could probably ask Brodin for more input. But for me everything sounds good now.”

Sykkuno watched with a small smile in his face as Lily happily nodded. As of the moment all of them are in the library as Sykkuno doesn’t have a first period of class so does Lily and Toast. With the competition just 2 days from now on, Lily and the others including his brother are working hard for her song entry for the competition. “Toast is right Lily, I think you would win this hands down.” Sykkuno said

Lily turned her attention to him, smiling widely as she did “Thanks Sykkuno!” she said “I’m just thankful that Jordan participated in the Christmas cover, I can feel it! I would win this category!”

Toast huffed, crossing his arms as he did “You better win this shit, I use my free time to help you, you know!”

Lily giggled “Don’t be like that Toast! Just be thankful that your debate competition has been moved next year instead of the last week of December!” Lily then looked sadly at Sykkuno “I’m sorry Sykkuno, I was really hoping that you could play your bass guitar for me but…”

Sykkuno smiled at her “It’s fine Lily, and I can’t play that well anyway!” Sykkuno said making Lily and Toast frown at him “I-I mean umm… it’s really not a big of a deal…”

Toast’s frown even deeper “You play your bass guitar perfectly Sykkuno, stop saying otherwise.”

Lily nodded fiercely “He is right Sykkuno! I have heard you play and you are so good! Like shit good!” Lily said “I would start a band with you Sykkuno! And I am not kidding!”

The moment Sykkuno looked at Toast, Toast knows his brother want to change the topic, because for some reason Sykkuno doesn’t really handle compliments well even though it’s from his friends. Toast took pity on him, after all he can’t really say no to the pleading eyes that his brother has.

Toast hummed softly, gaining Lily’s attention away from Sykkuno. “Well, I guess you are right but honestly I don’t give a shit even if the debate is tomorrow.” Toast suddenly said, successfully diverting the topic, which Sykkuno looks extremely grateful for “Besides, it’s not like it’s our university’s fault that the schedule for the use of the debate hall was messed up in the first place.”

Sykkuno hummed, already knowing it as his brother rant it to him just the other day “I can’t believe that they will use the debate hall as a Christmas party place.” Sykkuno chuckled as Toast let out another sigh of annoyance. Happy that the earlier topic was fully dropped.

“Imagine, we spent the whole December practicing and yet the debate will be moved over something so trivial.” Toast said “Even Hafu and 5up are pissed, actually screw that everybody is pissed! Why can’t they just celebrate Christmas on January, instead of moving our debate competition?”

Sykkuno laughed making his brother glare at him slightly “Well, think of it this way Toast, we will be able to come home for Christmas!” Sykkuno said “And it wouldn’t be Christmas if they celebrate it in January, Toast you know that right?”

Toast sigh before finally smiling a bit, making Lily chuckle “Yeah, and that is a good thing too because Mom would have my head if we didn’t go home for Christmas.”

Lily looked at the both of them “Great for you guys!” she said “How long will you two be gone?”

Sykkuno hummed “Up until the end of the short vacation that will be given to us… right Toast?”

Toast nodded “We will probably spend the New year’s too with Mom, actually we don’t have a choice. Mom would probably cut my allowance if we leave after Christmas, you know how she is, she doesn’t want to admit it but she gets lonely.”

“I can’t blame her…” Sykkuno whispered “I mean… I still feel guilty that we choose to study far from home even though there are great universities near our home…”

Toast sigh as he shakes his head “Don’t be Sykkuno, we talked about this right? Mom is fine with it.” Toast firmly said looking at him directly “Just a few more years to go okay? Don’t let it bother you too much.”

Lily nodded along with Toast’s statement “Cheer up Sykkuno! I am sure your Mom would be super happy to see both of you home for Christmas!”

Toast smiled at her, silently thanking her for her words “We will be home for Christmas, okay Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno finally smiled as he nodded “I can’t wait…” he softly replied.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s just over lunch time, as Corpse and the others parted ways after eating together. With nothing much to do, especially since their Professor has already given them an early Holiday, Corpse decided to head towards the ‘secret’ place where Sykkuno has bought him over.

Corpse need a place to pe alone and peaceful, and he knows he would get it there. He is just so thankful that Sykkuno introduced him to this place.

As Corpse finally reached the place, he smiled to himself as he can see the exact spot where he first got to pet Bingus. Ever since he got Bingus in his life, there isn’t a dull moment when his cat is around him. Every morning and evenings are different because of Bingus and he can’t thank Sykkuno enough for introducing him to the cat.

Corpse decided to just sit on the grass ground as he knows it’s mostly clean. He took out his notebook and cellphone as he listens to the beat of his song as he reads the lyrics he made.

“Corpse?”

That made Corpse jump a little as he removes the headset he has. He looked up to see Sykkuno staring at him with wide eyes “Corpse it’s you!” Sykkuno gasps out happily

Corpse didn’t know but he finds that adorable for some reason, the way Sykkuno’s face lit up when he said that. He smiled, even though it’s hidden by his black mask “Hey yeah yeah… it’s me.” He said

Sykkuno slowly went towards him, before stopping “Ummm…” he stared looking unsure “I-Is it okay for me to sit down with you or… do you want to be alone? I mean it looks like you are very busy with something and I don’t want to be rude and interrupt and umm…”

If it’s even possible, Corpse’s smile has became wider as Sykkuno continued to stutter out. “Corpse waves his hand, before gently cutting him off “No, it’s fine. Actually I am glad you are here, I mean… I could use some company if… if you don’t mind that.”

Sykkuno beamed at him before carefully placing down his own backpack and apparently a bag in a shape of a guitar, as he sat down next to Corpse, “Umm… what are you doing here?” he softly asked

Corpse looked at him “I’m thinking about my song.”

Sykkuno smiled at him “I know it’s going to be great Corpse! After all you worked hard for it right? And that is all what matters!”

“Thank you Sykkuno, that means a lot to me…” Corpse said then a thought entered his mind “Do… do you want to hear it…?”

Sykkuno looked surprise at that “W-wait… you would let me…? I… I mean I would be glad to hear it! But I don’t want to pressure you or anything like that…”

Corpse chuckled, even in the tiniest thing, Sykkuno is really thoughtful. “It’s fine, after all it’s you and I trust you.” He said not waiting for Sykkuno to reply, he gently handed Sykkuno his phone and earphone.

Sykkuno looked at him one last time before smiling as he placed the earphone in his ears, Corpse silently watch as Sykkuno pressed play. The song is still not complete but the lyrics, the tone, and the mood is already there, it just needs few more adjustment before it’s perfect.

They both sat in comfortable silence as Sykkuno hummed as he listens, all the while Corpse’s eyes never wandered off Sykkuno’s face, looking for any sign. After a moment, Sykkuno finally took of the earphones, smiling widely at Corpse “This is really good Corpse! You’re really, really great at this!”

Corpse let out a breath of relief that he didn’t know he was hiding in the first place, “Really?” he asked softly

Sykkuno happily nodded “Yep! I think it’s perfect Corpse!”

“Thank you Sykkuno…” he softly mumbled as the younger man gently handed him his phone back “But… I’m actually thinking that I need an intro for the song… a mellow one… to match the mood.”

Sykkuno hummed “Oh! You could add a guitar…maybe?”

_‘A guitar?’_ Corpse thought, surprised that it didn’t cross his mind at all “Hmmm… That would be hard…” he mumbled

Corpse was mildly surprise as Sykkuno turned to get the guitar case he was carrying “W-well… I am really not that good but maybe I could help?” Sykkuno said as he took out a red guitar making Corpse confused.

“Is that your guitar Sykkuno?” Corpse asked

Sykkuno shakes his head “Oh… this is Rae’s. She bought it today with her because I think Poki needed it? A-anyways… I volunteered to carry it for a while because I think she is having a tough time carrying it all over the campus…” Sykkuno said as he started tuning the guitar that he has.

Corpse watched in complete fascination as he watched Sykkuno’s slender fingers strum along the guitar. _‘His hands looks so soft…’_ Corpse thought he cleared his throat as he tried to remove that thought from his mind, making Sykkuno look at him in confusion.

“Is… something wrong?” Sykkuno asked, clearly worried for him

“U-uhhh ummm no-nothing umm… it’s just that your… your… the guitar looks… sick…” Corpse would have banged his head on the nearest tree if Sykkuno wasn’t looking.

Thankfully Sykkuno just let out a soft chuckled as the younger man once again gestured for Corpse to let him borrow his phone once again, Corpse just silently handed Sykkuno his phone as Sykkuno placed the earphones in his ears again as he clicked play on Corpse’s new song.

Corpse could clearly see gears running in Sykkuno’s mind as the younger man is ghostly running his hands over some chords that Corpse couldn’t really determine well because Sykkuno was strumming or anything. Corpse was so absorbed with the scene in front of him that he only snapped out of it when Sykkuno gently nudge him.

“Is it okay for me to remove the earphones? I… I think I got ummm intro for you?” Sykkuno shyly said “It’s not great but…”

Corpse smiled at him “I would love to hear it Sykkuno…” he gently reassured as Corpse removed the earphones from the plug, “And I think whatever it is, it’s probably what I am looking for.”

Sykkuno looked so embarrassed by his statement that Corpse laughed “C-Corpse! I ummm it’s nothing grand but…” Sykkuno said “Ummm could you play the song from your phone when I nod?” Sykkuno asked

Corpse nodded “Yeah of course…” he said

Sykkuno just smiled at him before finally playing the guitar that he has. Corpse’s jaw drop a little as Sykkuno started strumming, it’s mellow and light.

_‘Just like what I was exactly looking for…’_ Corpse thought then Sykkuno nodded making Corpse press the play button. Corpse became even more surprise and in awe as Sykkuno continued to play as the song softly play in perfect harmony with his guitar. This continued up until the very last seconds of the song.

Sykkuno finally strum the last notes as the song softly faded. He looked at Corpse “H-how was it…?”

“It’s… perfect. Absolutely perfect…” Corpse mumbled still in disbelief that all he needed was Sykkuno to achieve what he truly wanted, all he needed was him to finally finish his song.

“Really?” Sykkuno’s voice has a mix of surprise and disbelief when he asked that

“Really.” Corpse softly said looking directly at Sykkuno’s warm brown eyes “It’s perfect…” _You are perfect_

“Thank you, Corpse…” Sykkuno softly mumbled

Corpse didn’t know what came over him but he took Sykkuno’s hands, holding it with his own. Corpse, without any hesitation, pulled down his mask making Sykkuno’s eyes widen in surprise, Corpse _finally_ smiled at Sykkuno, a smile that the younger man could finally see “ _Thank you, Sy._ ”

With one of his hands being held with Corpse, and the other holding the guitar up, Sykkuno couldn’t hide the genuine smile that came over his lips. Finally, Corpse would be able to perfectly see Sykkuno’s smile.

“You’re welcome… Corpse.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s finally the day of the competition, with Sykkuno’s help, Corpse was able to finish everything with a day to spare, a day he used to relax and arrange his thoughts.

With the competition on going, all classes are halted for the sake of everybody to enjoy. Which is actually really cool for the university to do.

“So… how does this work exactly?” Corpse asked as they waited for Ludwig to finish signing up for the Christmas cover song category.

“Well it’s different every year…” Dream said “But from what I have heard, they are using a new system to get and count the votes.”

Greaseball nodded “Last year it was all electronical votes, meaning you cast your votes by registering in the website made then voting the song of your choice. Of course, while this is very convenient it was also easy to cheat the votes.”

Corpse looked confused making Felix chuckled “Well you could register in the website last years using any emails even dummy emails so…”

Corpse nodded finally getting the point “Oh… so some people could vote multiple times… I get it now, it’s sounds unfair.”

5up nodded “That’s why this year, they didn’t implement that voting system.”

Finally, Ludwig was out in the signing booth as they could see him heading towards them. “Thanks for waiting guys! Really appreciate it!” Ludwig said

“Hey no problem man! By the way what took you so long?” Jack asked

“Oh! They had to explain to us participants how the voting is going to be.” Ludwig said making everyone intrigued “They are using this, uhhh, they are calling it the ‘Rose voting system’ or some bullshit. I don’t know… I am actually just paying half attention but basically to ensure fair voting, people can only buy one piece of rose for themselves THEN give it to the artist that they voted for! After that a committee of fair people would count the roses that was given then poof! Whoever gets the most roses wins!”

“That sounds complicated as fuck.” Corpse said making everyone nod

“RIGHT!?” Ludwig screamed “That’s what I said!”

“Why did they decide on that?” Dream asked looking at the booth

Ludwig just shrugged “I don’t know man but since it’s a three-category competition, there will be 3 colors of roses. White for the Christmas Cover category, Red for the Original song category, and Light Pink for the Sing and Dance category.” Ludwig explained “Meaning, a person will have three roses and then will have the choice to give it to whomever they want to win!”

Greaseball looked at him “Are… are we going to buy them or are they going to give it out for free?”

Ludwig’s face scrunched up “Buy it.”

They all groaned “Man I am not going to spend money on some roses that I will not keep! Or give to my crush!” 5up said loudly

“…People who will buy the roses would have extra plus point on any subject they would want to.”

That made them groan even louder “Fuck now we need to buy them.” Felix mumbled

So far, the competition is off to a great start.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Corpse!”

Corpse turned around to see Lily running towards him “Oh my god Corpse! I didn’t know you would also enter in the same category as me!” Lily said “I am so excited to hear what you made!”

Corpse smiled, even though it’s hidden behind his usual black mask, “Likewise Lily, I am sure whatever you made it will be sick as hell.”

Lily pumped her fist in the air “Yeah! Both our songs would be sick as hell!” Lily said “Anyways, good luck to the both of us okay? I look forward to hearing yours Corpse!” with that Lily waved at him before running to where she came from

Corpse fondly shakes his as he watched Lily’s figure disappear, out of the corner of his eyes, Corpse turned his full vision when he saw Sykkuno together with Toast who are buying from one of the stalls that sells the said ‘voting’ roses. He silently watches from a far as Toast cross his arms as Sykkuno is the one looking at the roses with his usual smile.

Corpse would have to hand it to Toast though, because seconds with him just staring at Sykkuno, Toast slowly but sharply looked directly at him. As if he sensed that someone was watching them.

_‘Interesting…’_ Corpse thought as he didn’t miss the very small and fast relief glint of relief in Toast’s sharp eyes, it was quickly gone though, replaced by a cold and hard calculating look _‘I wonder…’_ Corpse thought as Toast continued to looked at him, as if silently challenging him to go near Sykkuno.

Corpse would have no problem walking toward to them, but at that very same moment one of the intercoms has announced that the competition is starting and that the contestant would need to be at the backstage while showing what they submitted as an entry. By the time the announcement was done, Toast and Sykkuno was nowhere in sight that made Corpse confused for a moment before shrugging as he walked towards the backstage.

He could deal with Toast later, but for now, he has a competition to attend to.

**~o~oOo~o~**

For some very odd reason, before the people in charge of the category could play their entry in the big ass screen and loud quality speakers, they would have to introduce themselves first then make a small speech.

Lily already has made a name for her self because the moment she stepped on the stage, even before she could open her mouth people are already cheering. Well, the loudest one being Michael who kept on cheering ‘Go Honey I am so proud of you!’ which Corpse finds super fucking adorable.

It was finally his turn, and he almost would have drop off the competition because of this. After all he is not that great with big crowds, thankfully though Jack and Felix picked up on his discomfort earlier on, they talked to him and encouraged him to just be himself and relax. He could just state his name then leave the stage, they promised that they will be at the very front of the stage so that he wouldn’t need to look at the big crowd.

It greatly helped Corpse’s rising anxiety, so with great determination he stepped out of the backstage. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the mic “Corpse.” Was all he said as he was really surprise when people started cheering, mostly girls though for some reason. As they promise, he easily spotted Jack and his friend all of them are cheering the loudest. Just a little bit further from them was Sykkuno. For some reason Corpse’s eyes was easily drawn towards him, that even in the sea of unknown faces, he could spot Sykkuno easily.

Corpse smiled as Sykkuno looked at him with a smile “I… wouldn’t have finish the song if not for a very special friend of mine so… I just want to thank him for everything he has done.” Was all Corpse said before finally leaving the stage.

And finally after everyone has finished introducing themselves, it was time for the main event. Lily gently nudged him “Let’s make a collab after this yeah?”

Corpse smiled at her, “Yeah… let’s do that.” He softly said making Lily smile up to him. Their attention both went towards the stage as the first song was already being played.

The competition has now started.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse could clearly hear now why Lily is known for her music, her entry song ‘Dreamy Night’ was so simple, beautiful, and melodic that Corpse was smiling and listening carefully as they played the song. As it ended Corpse looked at Lily who was sitting beside him “That was so beautiful Lily.”

Lily smiled at him “Thank you Corpse!” she said “I can’t wait to hear your song though!”

The moment Lily said that, it was then announced that Corpse’s song was next to be played, a sudden nervousness washed over him. Lily seems to have sensed it because she gently placed her hand on top of his, making Corpse look at her, she smiled at him “You did great Corpse, no need to feel nervous.” She assured

Corpse took a deep breath “Thank you Lily.”

Lily just smiled at him, as she closed her eyes as Corpse’s music filtered through the speakers, she hummed “That’s a really nice guitar…” she opened her eyes to look at him “I am sure whoever helped you…must have been very special…”

Corpse smiled, memories of Sykkuno flooding his mind instantly, “Yeah… he is.” Was his reply as his music continued to be played for everyone to hear.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I didn’t know you are going to help Corpse.” Toast said with a bored tone as they fall in line so they could place the rose in a box that has the contestant’s name on it.

Sykkuno just laughed “His song was nice isn’t it?”

Toast looked at him “Did you help him?”

Sykkuno tilted his head “I help all my friends Toast, I mean… I do that all the time.”

Toast just hummed as he watches his brother walk towards Lily’s box, dropping a red rose in it. _’He didn’t answer me directly…”_ Toast thought as Sykkuno turned towards him.

“Come on Toast! Drop the rose on Lily’s box! We need to say hi to her after this!”

Toast just did what he was told.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU LOST TO LILY WITH JUST ONE FUCKING ROSE!”

Corpse laughed “I don’t mind it, she deserves the win after all.”

Jack pouted then he chuckled “Yep! She deserves it alright but it’s a very, verrryyy close win!”

5up nudged Corpse “You will get it next time dude, by the way I really liked your song.”

Dream nodded “That was sick man, I can’t believe you hid that song from us until the very last day!”

“You did great Corpse, I personally can’t do shit like that so I really admire that.” Greaseball said

Felix wrapped his arms around his shoulder “Just so you know, we gave you all our rose!” he said chuckling as he did.

Ludwig groaned from behind them “Could someone pretty PLEASEEEE help me carry this basket of roses!”

All of them chuckled “Why do you even have that? I mean you could have left it with the staffs you know!” Jack said, making no move to help him

Ludwig stick out his tongue at him “My fans gave it to me! So of course, I would take them home with me!”

Corpse chuckled at him “Then watch it die right in front of your very eyes?”

“NOT COOL CORPSE!” Ludwig shouted huffing as he did “Why didn’t you take home yours? I mean we both got second place but it ain’t bad considering I lost to Jordan then you lost to Lily.” Ludwig then chuckled “Oh god we are a couple of losers here!”

Corpse looked at him “I mean I am grateful that I got second place but I don’t see any special reason to take home every rose I got.” Corpse easily said

Dream snorted out loud “Corpse lost to Lily by ONE rose, you lost to Jordan by almost 30. If anybody is the loser here, it’s just you Ludwig.”

They all laugh as Ludwig looked so scandalized by Dream’s statement. Then behind Ludwig, they all saw Sykkuno approaching them. Jack coughed out loud as well as the others did but immediately stopped when Sykkuno was almost near them.

“Sykkuni! Nice to see you!” Jack immediately greeted him the moment Sykkuno stood in front of the group

Sykkuno waved at him “Hi Jack!” then Sykkuno looked at Corpse “I don’t have much time because Toast is waiting for me but… Can I talk to Corpse ummm alone? If you don’t mind?”

“OHHHH! YES! Of course Sykkuno you may absolutely talk to him. Very absolutely.” Jack said already pushing the others in the other direction, “Greaseball help me help Ludwig with this basket of rose! Corpse and Sykkuni needs a moment!”

Corpse facepalmed as his friends hurriedly left the two of them alone “Jesus Jack…” Corpse mumbled feeling a headache coming up.

For some reason Sykkuno stayed silent, almost as if he was having second doubts. Corpse looked at him worriedly “Sykkuno? Is everything all right?”

Sykkuno looked at him “Umm… so…” Sykkuno then took a deep breath “You know Lily is my friend right? So ummmm and I could only buy one rose in the stall because they keep track and everything but ummmm… I placed my rose into her basket because… she is a long time friend of mine and…”

Corpse pulled his mask down, showing a genuine small smile to Sykkuno “It’s fine Sykkuno, it doesn’t bother that I lost to her. Honestly? She deserves it. She really did a great job with that song.”

Sykkuno seemed to have calmed down because he gave a small smile “Toast helped her out so…” Sykkuno then shakes his head as if trying to concentrate “You… do you remember when uh… you took care of me while I was sick?”

Of course Corpse remembers, it’s one of his fondest memory he has with Sykkuno. “Of course, I do…” he said

Sykkuno then gently removed his backpack from his back gently placing it in the ground, Corpse just silently watch as Sykkuno kneeled in the ground to open up the bag and his eyes widen as Sykkuno pulled out a glass box. Sykkuno then stood up, and in his hands, a glass box containing a single fully bloomed rose. But not just an ordinary common red rose. The rose has a green center but then pure black from the very last petals.

It is absolutely beautiful, special even.

“Sy-Sykkuno w-what…?” Corpse was absolutely speechless

Sykkuno smiled at him “This is what I have been doing ever since the day you took care of me…” he softly said “At first I wanted to give you a plant but I don’t want to burden you with a responsibility of watering it and taking care of it especially now that you have Bingus. Then… Rae told me that the voting that the competition would have will be using roses…” Corpse couldn’t believe what he was hearing “So umm… I know I couldn’t give you an ordinary rose, so I researched and experimented with roses until… I finally managed to get a hold of this…” Sykkuno said gesturing at the perfectly preserved rose “You don’t need to worry about this dying because Toast is actually the one who helped me preserve this in this state. So it will be forever alive and this way, well as long as the container wouldn’t break.”

Corpse never thought that someone would make an effort this huge for him, he had to swallow a couple of times as he slowly and carefully placed his hands under Sykkuno’s who is holding the glass box, despite it being cold, all Corpse could feel was warmth, especially Sykkuno’s hands.

“I… I don’t know what to say Sykkuno…” Corpse softly mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the younger man standing in front of him.

Sykkuno smiled at him, not saying anything about the way Corpse was holding his hands, “You don’t have to say anything Corpse… I just want you to have this…” he gently said

With a slight tremble from his hands, Corpse is now finally holding the absolute beauty that is forever preserved in his hands. Sykkuno’s genuine smile was more than enough to calm and spread warmth all over Corpse “Thank you so much Sykkuno… I will forever treasure this…” he softly mumbled

“I am glad Corpse…” Sykkuno said “I know that rose doesn’t count but… for me you won tonight.” Sykkuno then looked at him directly “I am just happy that I was able to give it to you today.” He then smiled “I have to go now Corpse… see you around okay?”

Corpse was then left alone as Sykkuno’s figure is now gone from his sight. Corpse slowly looked at the rose once again, he let out a shaky breath “Oh my god…” he whispered as he continued to admire the piece of art given to him by Sykkuno “All this time…”

Corpse looked at the direction where Sykkuno has went off, he smiled as rush of memories flooded his mind the more he stared at the distance. Finally, he chuckled, light and happy, he looked down at the rose, as if he was speaking towards it, he whispered softly and gently, “All this time… _I was in love with you after all Sykkuno_ …”


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews! I really love you all! And fun fact, I post chapters at around 12-3 am in my country so when I wake up in the morning, I could read your reviews and be happy all day that all of you enjoy what I write! So, thank you so sooo much!**

**On the other hand, after this fic, I’ll be writing a mafia AU… which includes soulmate AU ;) Cause both is good!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse is fucked.

That’s the only way he could describe his situation right now.

Sure, he and Sykkuno has been friend since he got in the university. And sure, he may or may not have been in love with the younger man since the very start but now that Corpse is so sure of his feelings, he didn’t know _what_ to do with it.

“Corpse, you are staring.”

Corpse groan as he covers his eyes with the palm of his hands “Fuck.”

Jack looked at him with concern “You okay there buddy?” Jack asked voice laced with concern and a mixture of curiosity “You’ve been staring at Sykkuno across the table for a good 3 minutes now.”

“It’s not 3 minutes.”

“It is Corpse, I was counting.”

That made Corpse groan again “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Uh… sorry Corpse but I am still drawing a blank here… What is happening?”

_‘Oh right… forgot to tell him.’_ Corpse thought as he looked at Jack “You know when yesterday Sykkuno needed to talk to me?”

That made Jack perk up with interest “Ohhhh, this is gonna be interesting. You guys finally dating?”

For some reason that made Corpse spluttered “W-what!? No! No!” Corpse immediately said “But uhh…” Corpse swallowed “I think… I like Sykkuno? Actually I like him yeah, more than you know…” Corpse finished lamely.

Corpse chuckled at the dumbfounded look at Jack’s face, as the other man kept on opening and closing his mouth as if trying to form a concrete sentence **“OH MY GOD WHAT!?”**

Corpse’s eyes quickly widen as he slaps a hand across Jack’s mouth as they have gotten looks because of the sudden shout that Jack made. Out of the corner of Corpse’s eyes, he could also see Sykkuno looking at them curiously.

_‘I’m so fucked’_ Corpse thought “Jesus Jack shut up man, don’t shout like that.” With that, Corpse gave Jack a slight glare as a warning “Don’t.” Corpse said as he slowly removes his hand in Jack’s mouth.

“You can’t expect me not to react when you just told me that!”

“I did! I just didn’t expect you to shout!” Corpse hissed then gestured at the table from where Sykkuno and the others are “Sykkuno looked this way!”

Jack held back a laugh “Oh god you are in love with him!” he exclaimed “Tell me everything! I mean everything! How, why, where!”

Corpse rolled his eyes “There is nothing much to tell Jack. I just realized it then yeah.”

At this point Jack is grinning so hard that it’s starting to hurt his cheeks “So? What are you planning to do now Corpse?”

That made Corpse look at him “Uh… I honestly don’t know.”

This time it was Jack’s turn to roll his eyes “Of course you ask him out on a date!”

Corpse snorted “As if it was that easy.”

“It is!” Jack exclaimed “You don’t know this yet but I swear to god, a lot of people had asked out Sykkuno but got uhh is rejected the right term?”

That made Corpse curious, he knows that it’s literally impossible to not get at least a little bit attracted to Sykkuno. He knows. “What do you mean?”

Jack chuckled “I don’t know if its on purpose or Sykkuno is really dense but… when people ask him out, he tends to… stir the conversation the other way.”

Corpse chuckled as he could totally see Sykkuno doing that, not on purpose of course. Sykkuno is too nice for that. “I am sure he is not doing that on purpose.”

“Right!? That’s what we all think!” Jack said “And not to mention, Sykkuno actually gets a lot of attention but he always thinks that it is because of his brother when in fact it’s not! So when a girl confess to him, he always thinks that the girl is just attracted to him because he is Toast’s brother!”

Corpse hummed as his eyes unconsciously went towards Sykkuno “I don’t get it though…” Corpse muttered “He is a solid 5, and 5 is for like hot people. He is 5 yet at the same time he is really adorable as fuck, I don’t understand why he just doesn’t accept that.”

“Oh my god Corpse you are a simp!” Jack said as he laughed out loud “If you are going to rate Sykkuno a 5… then what number am I?”

“A three.”

“Oh come on! I demand you give me a higher number!”

“A three… and a half.”

“Screw you Corpse!”

Corpse just laughed out loud as finally the others has arrived on their usual table at the cafeteria.

“Hey hey hey! What’s up with you two?” Ludwig said as he sat down “Man, I really hate Philosophy subject! It’s so boring and boring! Like okay I get it! The chair isn’t really a chair but a representation of one’s life blah blah blah! I mean Jesus! It’s a fucking chair! You sit on it then call it a day!”

Dream chuckled “Ludwig is just salty because he was having an existential crisis when our professor asked if what we really want in life… is it truly what we want? Or something like that.”

“I don’t need questions like that! I want to be successful and happy in life okay!?”

Dream looked at him straight in the face “But… is it truly what you want?” Dream asked with a grave tone making 5up chuckled fully knowing what Dream is doing.

“Shut up Dream! This is why I don’t like sitting with you in class!”

5up laughed “Cut it out Dream, don’t make Ludwig wonder about his life like that.”

Greaseball shakes his head as he chuckled “Our Philosophy class is great, we really learn a lot.” He said looking at Felix who just nodded in agreement

“Yeah yeah, one time our professor asked us a philosophical question about love. And I can’t believe that it’s all about the little things you know?”

The moment Jack coughed knowingly; Corpse shot him a glare. Jack just coughed louder “Ohh YEAH that IS interesting… very interesting” Jack smiled, wide and mischievous “Tell me more yeah?”

Corpse rolled his eyes, as Felix looked at them thinking as he did “Well, apparently it depends on the person itself but… we fall in love with the smallest things that we didn’t even know is the true reason to begin with.” Felix said “We thought that we liked a person because of how beautiful or handsome they are, how maybe rich they are, how smart, factors that we first see in a person. But once we get to know them, it’s the little thing that makes us fall in love. Ah! For example, a hobby of them, because when a person is doing something they love… they glow differently. Like it’s the way they smile, how kind they are, and generally we fall in love when we look pass on their looks. It’s cliché but it’s all about what’s on the inside, not the outside.”

“But what if he is perfect in both the outside and the inside?” Corpse suddenly muttered before he can even think about it. His eyes widen in alarm as they all look at him

“What was that Corpse?” Felix genuinely asks “I didn’t hear it clearly.”

Corpse sigh in relief thanking every gods he knows “Uh I said, how… uh… how would you know if you… you know fell in love with them or some shit like that…”

Felix smiled at him “It depends on the person themselves but… for me it’s when you look at them and all you could feel is content and happiness.”

Corpse didn’t even realize it but his eyes wandered to where Sykkuno is sitting, and to his surprise their eyes met, Sykkuno gave him a bright smile before turning once again to Lily who is showing something in her notebook.

It’s always Sykkuno’s contagious smile that makes Corpse also smile, “Yeah…” Corpse muttered, “It’s always been him…”

Corpse just ignored the knowing genuine smile that Jack sent his way, as the others looks confuse by his statement, by then they all decided to continue their conversation.

All the while, Corpse’s eyes never left Sykkuno.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**“** Rae.”

“Well, well, well… If it isn’t Corpse.”

Corpse rolled his eyes at how dramatic Rae turned her chair just to face him. “Are you really going to do this every time I come in here?”

For some reason Rae just grinned at him “Hey it’s fun you know!” she said “Anyway, what is up with you? Congratulations on your second-place win by the way! I placed my rose on your box, in case you are wondering.”

That made Corpse look surprise “You did?” he asked

Rae looked at him weirdly “Of course I did! You are my friend so I am going to support you, you know that right?”

That made Corpse smile even though it is hidden in his mask “Thanks Rae. I really appreciate it.”

Rae just happily nodded “No problem at all Corpse!” Rae said “By the way, not that I don’t want you here but… do you need something? You do know that there is no meeting for the rest of the week in our photography club right?”

Corpse coughed a little as he was trying to compose himself before speaking “I need to ask you something.”

That made Rae raise an eyebrow “Oh… this is interesting. What is it?”

_‘Here goes nothing… I guess…’_ Corpse thought “You have been friends with Sykkuno for like years now right?”

Rae just hummed “Yeah of course. After all I personally knew him because of Toast then we became classmates on subjects that we both take, you know being second years and all.”

“Right… right so um. Do you know him like personally?”

Rae suddenly has a grin in her face “I see where this is going…” she said “You wanna know if you can date him or not.”

That made Corpse’s eyes widen “W-what? How did you know that!?”

Rae giggled “I didn’t! But based on your reaction just now I hit bullseye!” Rae looked really pleased with herself “Who knew that what Toast taught me could be useful for things like this!?”

Corpse sighed “Yeah fine, I like him okay?”

“HOLY SHIT YOU DO!?” Rae gasps out loud

At this point, Corpse is starting to regret every life decision he has ever made “I thought you knew!” he said

“OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT YOU JUST WANT TO ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE AS… AS FRIENDS!?”

“Jesus Rae…” Corpse muttered as he rubs his forehead with his fingers “Why would you think that?” Corpse then paused to think “Who in their right mind would invite a friend to a date? Come on Rae!”

“I DON’T KNOW!? I mean-! TWO FRIENDS CAN BE GAY BUT STILL BE FRIENDS RIGHT?!” Rae looked so stressed and confused that it actually made Corpse chuckle a little bit, which Rae definitely noticed because she glared at him “You better not be joking Corpse or I swear to god I’m gonna throw you this chair so hard that you’ll feel it until the day you die!”

Corpse raised both of his arms in mock surrender “I am not, I would never joke about something like that.” he defended “I’m offended that you think that to be completely honest. I’ll never joke about something like this.”

Like a sudden flip in the switch, Rae’s eyes sparkled “I knew you two would hit it off! Oh god I should have bet money on this!” she said “You better ask Sykkuno out! I swear to god!” she then crossed her arms in front of her “And you better not be joking because this is a very veryyy serious matter for me! And for you! And maybe a little bit for Sykkuno… if you know, you really are serious about him.”

Corpse sighed “It’s not that easy…” he murmured “And yeah, I shit you not I like him okay? Like I genuinely want to make him happy and shit…”

Rae huffed “It’s not!” she insisted “Just go up to Sykkuno and say ‘Hey I like you go out with me!’ then that’s it!” she then smirked at him “You two are not even dating yet you are whipped! Oh god I love this already!”

Corpse looked at her “Sykkuno is straight.” actually, Corpse didn’t know but he thinks that maybe Rae might know. And he might as well get straight to the point, seeing as Rae and him are getting out of their original topic.

Rae rolled her eyes at him “So does spaghetti until you-”

Corpse groan cutting her off mid-sentence “…make it wet? Jesus Rae that’s not what I want when it comes to Sykkuno”

Rae laughed out loud “I was gonna say until you need to break it in half to fit the pot, but sure that works too!” she grinned at him “I am joking of course! So you better respect the fuck out of Sykkuno because I will have your head! So will Toast!”

Corpse should have really thought this through, because right now all he could feel is a headache coming up “Anything you could help me with? I mean I don’t even know how to approach Sykkuno with this…”

Rae hummed “Well for starters if you are really serious about him you should be direct to him.” Rae looked at him “Sykkuno can easily misinterpret something so it would be best to be direct with him instead you know? Ah and he has this hobby of directing conversations like this into another direction so you better watch that out.”

Corpse once again sigh, making Rae laughed at him “Don’t worry Corpse you can do this! After all I support you!” she said before clasping her hands into his shoulder “I’ll help you in any way I can!”

Somehow, Corpse could feel himself breathing a little bit better with that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“…Mom what am I supposed to say to him?”

Corpse didn’t mean to eavesdrop but, in his defense, it was Toast who wanted to see him after their class, probably to talk about their research about the plant they are supposed to take care off. Corpse decided to wait by the door of the empty room as he listens to Toast who continued to talk to someone over the phone.

“Mom I don’t lie to him-!”

Corpse could clearly hear the frustration in Toast’s voice, which is actually concerning at some point. He personally doesn’t know Toast, but Corpse knows that there is something off about him.

Finally, he could hear Toast sigh in clear frustration and defeat “Okay fine. I’ll try to… hide this from Sykkuno but please make sure this will be over before… Dad’s death anniversary. You know we need to visit him after all…good bye Mom see you next year I guess…”

After hearing that Corpse decided to knock softly on the open door, Toast’s head snap up to his direction. Corpse is impressed at how fast Toast could look so bored, far from what he just saw and heard.

Even before Toast could open his mouth, Corpse already did. “I just got here…” he said “What do you need?”

Toast hummed as he returned his phone into his pocket “It’s unfortunate but we got partnered up in the Biology class, and since I already got the seed, we might as well start this project.” Toast then looked at him “After all, I am a very busy person. I might not be available on some days so you’ll have to forgive me.”

Corpse looked back at him, “It’s fine.” He simply said “I know how busy you can get… Sykkuno told me.”

Corpse didn’t miss the sudden small twitch in Toast’s eyes because of that, “Is that so?” Toast boredly replied, still not looking away from him “Well… my brother really trusts someone so easily that I am not surprise if he already told you somethings that… you should not know.”

Corpse hummed “He did.” That got him a slight glare, but Corpse wasn’t the one to easily back down “Especially the time where I visited him the time he was sick… it’s interesting… the things he told me.”

“I don’t like you.” Toast said “And it would be ideal if you stay away from my brother.”

For some reason that made Corpse chuckle, making Toast’s glare evident even more than it already is “Sykkuno is an adult, you should let him do what he wants. And that includes him making friends with someone you… don’t like.”

After that the tension skyrocketed, silence stretched between them, and neither one of them is willing to break the tense eye contact between them. Suddenly, Toast chuckled low and quiet, making Corpse confuse for a second.

“Is that so?” Toast smoothly said, stepping forward until he was right in front of Corpse himself. Corpse might have been taller but at this situation, he could feel like Toast is just the same height as him. Toast gave him a smile, a cold one. “You might be his friend but I am his brother.” Toast said “And… I don’t think I would want to put Sykkuno in a spot where he would have to choose between you and me, and you know why… Corpse?” Toast chuckled at him _“Because I am not the one who will lose.”_

Corpse glared at him “You-!”

Toast just laugh as he easily cut off Corpse’s sentence “See you around Corpse.”

Corpse stayed rooted to where he was standing as Toast left the room without saying another word. Out of frustration Corpse kicked the chair in front of him “Damn that Toast…” he muttered “Shit…”

He will be okay if it was just him and Toast, but Corpse could never put Sykkuno in that situation.

_Toast knows this._

Corpse knows that Toast wouldn’t do that either…

_‘So why Toast?’_ Corpse thought as he finally looked at where Toast just exited. “Ah… we didn’t get the chance to properly talk about the project…” Corpse said to himself, he sighed “Maybe next time.” He muttered as he left the room.

The confrontation left an unsettling feeling in his gut.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“…But Toast you said that-“

“I know what I said and I am so sorry Sykkuno but we can’t go home for Christmas this year.” Toast had to avert his gaze before continuing “…Mom will be working on Christmas.”

That made Sykkuno confuse “But she told me herself that she went for an early leave from work…?”

Toast sighed, heavily and tired “…Something came up Sykkuno, she… we can’t really go home this year.”

Sykkuno looked at his brother who wouldn’t do the same “What happened?” he asked quietly

Sykkuno might not be as observant as his brother but he knows his own brother’s behavior, he could clearly see that for some reason, Toast is uncomfortable as if he was hiding something. He might look indifferent as of the moment but Sykkuno knows him. “Toast, did something happen?” he repeated

Toast crossed his arm, still not meeting his eyes “Something like that.” He said “Regardless it’s nothing that should concern us, it’s just… you know Mom is a lawyer right? And she was called, that’s all there is to it.”

“Toast…” Sykkuno started but Toast just waved his hand, as if dismissing him.

“Sykkuno.” Toast only used that tone when he wants something to be done already “Just… trust me okay? It’s nothing. We just can’t go home for Christmas this year.”

For some reason that made Sykkuno deflate, “I trust you Toast but…” Sykkuno doesn’t want to say it but the easy dismissal from his brother is just too much “Do **_you_ **even trust me?”

Finally, that made Toast look at him, and the panic in his expression is just a dead giveaway that his statement caught his brother offhand “W-what are you even talking about?” Toast asked “Of course I do.”

This time it was Sykkuno who averted his gaze “No you don’t.” he said “Because if you do… you wouldn’t be lying straight to my face like this Toast.” Sykkuno sighed, he was tired all of the sudden “…I can’t really force you to say anything to me, and… I don’t want to do that because…” Sykkuno steeled himself just to look directly at Toast once again “Because you are my brother, right? Even though right from the very beginning… you and Mom had always been lying to me.”

Toast’s eyes widen, panic and uneasiness settling in his gut the longer Sykkuno stares at him “I… I never lie to you Sykkuno… we… we just…”

Sykkuno shakes his head “It’s okay Toast… I… don’t know why you kept on hiding the truth from me even though I… really just want to know…” Sykkuno smiled, it’s just a small one because even though it pains him, he can’t put his brother in a tight spot like that. He can’t. “Just tell me something then… I promise I won’t ask anymore question…”

Toast let out a shaking breath, before clearing his throat in an attempt to compose himself. “Okay… I can do that…”

Sykkuno swallowed, he was not sure if he even wants to ask this but… “Why… why won’t you tell me about anything…”

Toast had to take a deep breath, out of all the things that his brother could ask, why this? “Sykkuno… please…” he really hopes that Sykkuno wouldn’t continue, he rarely say please because of his pride but… he is willing to throw it.

Sykkuno shakes his head “Why won’t you tell me what happened before I got amnesia?” he finally asked it “Don’t you think I deserve some explanation? Explanation on why when I woke up from Dad’s accident… I can’t remember anything… that even includes you and Mom. Why is it that the only thing I could remember is Dad and my own name?” Sykkuno couldn’t stop himself, years of wondering and thinking finally spilling out “I… can’t remember anything Toast…! Why… why won’t you tell me anything!?”

It was pure disappointment, and maybe a little bit of bitterness but… Toast just closed his eyes as he turned his back away from him. “I’m sorry.” Was all he got from Toast “I… it’s better for all of us this way…” Sykkuno can’t see his brother’s expression which is frustrating him “It’s okay… if you hate me for not telling you Sykkuno but…” Toast turned to look at him, eyes staring directly at him “I just want you to know… it’s not your fault, and that… everything I hide, I do it for you.”

Sykkuno watch in defeat as his brother started to walk upstairs, before Toast could fully be out of his sight he stopped “…Goodnight Sykkuno.” And with that, Toast was gone, leaving Sykkuno on their living room, silence suffocating him.

Sykkuno slowly sat down on the couch as he heard his brother’s door shut close. He heavily leaned his back on the coach, tired and drain from what just happened. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking as silence engulfed him.

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

He never heard his brother apologize like that before, even to him.

**_“It’s okay… if you hate me for not telling you Sykkuno but…_** **_I just want you to know… it’s not your fault, and that… everything I hide, I do it for you.”_**

****

He never heard his brother sound like that before, it’s concerning and scaring him. Because for the first time in his life, he could hear pain in his brother’s voice.

At this point, he is not sure if he even truly wants to know the truth about him now.


	10. Chapter 10

Toast knows that he and Sykkuno’s conversation didn’t end well.

He screwed up.

So Toast was not surprise that when morning came, his brother was really quiet all throughout their breakfast and on the way to their university. Sure, Sykkuno talked to him but it feels forced and his replies are short and timid.

As if he doesn’t want to talk to him, which hurt a little bit but Toast knows he deserves it.

**“ _Do you even trust me?”_**

That statement from his brother kept on replaying like a broken record in Toast’s mind, slowly torturing him, echoing non-stop.

“Toast?”

Toast snapped back from his thinking as he heard Scarra call out his name, he quickly put on his blank face, hoping that Scarra wouldn’t notice his sudden change in demeanor “…Is something wrong?” he questioned

Scarra just looked at him, as if already knowing what is happening inside his mind, and of course this shouldn’t surprise Toast anymore after all he and Scarra has been friend for a very long time now, they can read each other like an open book.

“You are thinking too loud.” Scarra simply said

Toast chuckled “Does it bother you?”

Scarra hummed “Not much but…” Scarra looked at him briefly before turning his attention towards the book he was reading “I know whatever your thinking… is bothering you real hard right now.”

Toast stayed silent, which made Scarra sigh “Did something happen between you and your brother?”

Toast hummed leaning back on his chair “Not surprise that you know…” he mumbled

Scarra chuckled lightly “You only become like this when it involves Sykkuno.” He said in a matter of fact “Not that I blame you.”

“He asked me again.”

That made Scarra look at him in surprise, fully knowing what Toast is talking about “What brought that up?” he asked “I thought… he wouldn’t ask again… after all it’s been years since the last time he asked you and your Mom right?”

Toast sighed heavily “The topic was brought up because… we wouldn’t be able to celebrate Christmas with Mom. She has to work that day.” Toast glance at him, eyes conveying a message that Toast fully knows that Scarra would immediately get.

That made Scarra close his book, turning his whole attention to Toast “No way…” he mumbled in clear disbelief “What would happen if…”

Toast shakes his head “Mom wouldn’t let that happen.” He said with steeled certainty, his eyes glaring at the distance _“That fucking bitch…”_

Scarra looked at Toast with concern displayed in his expression, After all Toast rarely gets genuinely angry, so seeing him with that kind of glare and expression made Scarra uneasy. “Toast…” he mumbled

Toast cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself “I can’t believe it… the timing is _too perfect_.” He mumbled anger evident in his tone of voice “It’s like she calculated this shit to happen. I swear to god…”

Scarra’s eyes widen in understanding “Your Dad’s death anniversary…” he mumbled in realization

Toast nodded “I… I can’t deny Sykkuno if he would want to visit Dad but…” Toast sighed, hands already massaging his forehead “I don’t know what to do Scarra, I’m stressing out so hard because of this.”

Scarra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder “I’m sure everything would work out… eventually.” He said as he removes his hand from Toast’s shoulder “Or… you could always just… say the truth to him you know…”

That made Toast jolt as he looked at Scarra “No.” he immediately said “I would rather have Sykkuno hate me for keeping the truth from him.”

Scarra sigh, but his eyes looking at Toast with understanding “You don’t want that.” That made Toast go rigid for a second which Scarra noticed as soon as it happened “Toast I know you are scared but… I think it’s time for you to stop protecting Sykkuno from all of this.” He said looking directly at Toast “Just admit it Toast, you are not scared of Sykkuno hating you because deep down… you know he wouldn’t. But rather… you are afraid that when he finds out… he wouldn’t want to be your brother anymore.”

Scarra knows he hit the bullseye when Toast went completely silent, his face void with emotion but his eyes raging with emotions. “He wouldn’t do that Toast…” Scarra softly said, careful of his words “You should know that better than anyone… Sykkuno would never.”

“You don’t know that.” Toast admitted “Because if I was… in this place, I wouldn’t want to be associated with myself anymore.”

“You regret it… right? I think… it’s time for you to forgive yourself Toast.”

“So much Scarra.” Toast’s voice break when he said that “I regret it so… _so much_. God, everytime I remember it, everytime I look at him… it’s hard not to forget it’s like I am being slapped right across the face every single time. But God did I want to forget it.”

Scarra just silently watch as Toast hid his face onto his own arms “The more you hide this from Sykkuno… the more he might be hurt when he learns it… so I think it’s better if he finds it out from you Toast.”

Toast just shakes his head “He doesn’t need to know.” He mumbled so softly that Scarra almost didn’t heard him “This might be me being selfish but… it’s okay if he hates me for this.”

“You are not selfish Toast…”

Out of Scarra’s surprise, Toast chuckled but it was somber, a thing Scarra has never heard from Toast before. “I am selfish Scarra…” Toast said as he slowly lifts his head to look at him directly in the eyes “I am so selfish to the point that I… I was so _so_ happy when Sykkuno got into that accident.”

That made Scarra silent for the rest of that class, not knowing what to say and even think to what he just heard.

The silence has never been this deafening.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse sighed as he just got out of his class, it was really draining and not to mention _boring_. With 2 hours before even lunch, he decided to just go to the hidden spot that he spend his time with if he wants to be alone.

_‘Maybe I’ll even get a chance to see Sykkuno there…’_ he absentmindedly thought as he got nearer to the place. His eyes widening in surprise to see no other than Sykkuno there watering a blooming flower with his own water bottle.

Corpse just silently watches as Sykkuno carefully watered the petals, not even aware of the small smile that is starting to form in his lips. Corpse could watch him forever, it was that mesmerizing.

After a while Sykkuno must have finally noticed a presence because he slowly looked at Corpse. Corpse’s face twisted in concern when Sykkuno’s smile didn’t reach his ears. “Corpse!” he called out

Corpse finally walk towards the younger man “Hello Sykkuno… nice to see you again.” He said “I… didn’t expect you here.”

Sykkuno looked alarmed for some reason “Oh! Um I am not cutting class or anything but our professor called in sick that’s why instead of staying in the classroom I decided to come here!”

Corpse chuckled “Don’t worry, I know you wouldn’t do that kind of thing.”

Sykkuno smiled at him as he returned his water bottle into his bag “I could do that you know!” he said as he laughs “But I don’t want to because that is a bad thing to do.”

Corpse and Sykkuno sat down on the bench, Corpse couldn’t help but glance at him once in a while, noticing that something is off with him. “Are… are you okay?”

Sykkuno looked at him in confusion “Y-yeah… just a tough… morning is all…”

_‘Man, Sykkuno is a bad liar’_ Corpse thought, “You don’t need to lie to me… I mean I am your friend, right? You can tell me anything, and I would listen… no judgment I promise.” He said “But just know that you don’t have to tell me anything, I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you are not comfortable with. I am just letting you know that you have me… if you want someone to vent to.”

For some reason, Sykkuno stayed oddly silent that made Corpse worry that he might have stepped out of the line. Before he could open his mouth once again to assure Sykkuno that he doesn’t need to talk at all, Sykkuno spoke up “I… had a fight with Toast yesterday night…” he softly said “Well… not much of a fight but… you know it really just affected me the wrong way…”

_‘Toast?’_ Corpse thought in surprise.

“I… I asked him about my condition…” Sykkuno mumbled “Not many people knows this but I actually have amnesia… I got it from an accident that claimed my Dad’s life.”

Corpse’s jaw dropped a little at that “Holy shit…” he mumbled in surprise

“I can’t remember anything after that. All I knew was Dad and my own name. For some reason… I can’t remember anything about Mom and Toast…” Sykkuno said bringing his knees up to his chin “I was so scared when I woke up… all I wanted was Dad and… then when I got discharged from the hospital that’s when I found out that he died of an accident…”

“That… must have been hard for you…”

Sykkuno shakes his head “At first after all, I am confused and scared the whole time. I mean, Mom and Toast are basically strangers in my perspective. But then… Toast made my life easier.” There was fondness in Sykkuno’s voice “Toast has been there since the very beginning, he taught me everything that I want to learn, he encouraged me to try out new things when we are kids, and most importantly he supported me all the way until now.” Sykkuno let out a tiny smile “He is the best brother, I am so lucky to have him.”

Corpse hummed “It must have been great for you, I mean I am an only child and that shit sucks.”

Corpse’s smiled when he heard Sykkuno chuckled at his statement “Toast made everything… easier for me. I didn’t have to worry about anything because of him and Mom.” He said “So… even thought they are lying to me… even though they are hiding something from me… I will never ever hate them. Especially Toast, he could tell me something horrible but I would still forgive him.”

Corpse smiled sadly, for some reason it didn’t surprise him that Sykkuno’s mindset is like this. _‘He is just too pure hearted…’_ he thought “Is that why you want to know the truth? So that you can finally remember anything about the past?”

In Corpse’s genuine surprise, Sykkuno shakes his head “No…” he softly said “I want to learn the truth because… I want Toast to be finally happy. To finally stop him from carrying the burden of lying to me every day because… because I know he is tired from all of it. I could see it in his eyes Corpse. And… I know he would rather carry that burden until the very end just so… I wouldn’t get hurt.”

That made Corpse silent, at this point confusion and bewilderment is flooding his thoughts, out of everything he really didn’t expect this to learn. “I think… I think Toast is doing this for you…” he mumbled “And I genuinely think that he doesn’t know that the more he hides it… the more pain he causes you.” He doesn’t know Toast personally but Corpse is basing this from his own observation, Corpse looked at Sykkuno, smiling as he did “You brother is a great guy Sykkuno.” Corpse said making Sykkuno smile back at him “I am sure that whatever it is… you two will work it out. After all, you two are brothers, right?”

Sykkuno laughed, light and freely “Yep! Maybe I’ll talk to Toast again.” He said before looking at Corpse “Thank you so much Corpse… I really appreciate you being here for me.”

_‘God I am so in love with him what the fuck…’_ Corpse thought the more Sykkuno looks at him with the smile that makes everything brighter “I’ll always be here for you Sykkuno…” he said even before he could stop himself, Corpse loudly cleared his throat “C-cause we are… uhhh friends right? And friends sticks together… and shit yeah…”

Sykkuno laughed, which just fueled the embarrassment that Corpse is already feeling “I am glad that we are friends Corpse!” Sykkuno said “You know… you are my very first friend Corpse…” Sykkuno suddenly mumbled

That made Corpse confuse “Very… first friend…?” he echoed

Sykkuno happily nodded “All of my current friends… they are all Toast’s friends first. I… never really got to make my own friend you know?” Sykkuno looked at him “But… then you and I… we became friends, right? Like Toast’s didn’t introduced me to you… I just… I just find that really special for me that’s why… you’ll always be special for me Corpse!”

_‘Oh my god…’_ Corpse thought his eyes widening _‘Jesus what did I do to deserve this? Oh god maybe this is my prize because I was a fucking hero in my past lives.’_

Sykkuno’s face contorted to concern because Corpse wasn’t replying “Ummm Corpse…?” he called out softly

That made Corpse spring back to reality, and without too much thought, he gently grabs both of Sykkuno’s hand, marveling at how… _perfect_ it was with his own. Like Sykkuno’s hands was specifically molded for him to hold and cherish. “You are special to me too Sykkuno…” he softly mumbled before chuckling as he could see Sykkuno’s face reddening because of his actions “You look so adorable by the way.” He pointed out

Corpse laughed the way Sykkuno suddenly spluttered “Oh Jesus! Yo-you can’t say thing like that Corpse!”

“I really like they way you say ‘Oh Jesus’”

Sykkuno laughed “T-that is a very random thing to say Corpse but… if it makes you happy then I am happy with it too!”

_‘Maybe I saved the entire fucking universe in my past life.’_ Corpse thought biting his lips just so he could stop himself from saying it out loud

Because that is the only logical explanation on how he got so fucking lucky in his life today, being with Sykkuno like this is what Corpse has ever wanted right from the very beginning, the day he met Sykkuno.

_He wouldn’t do anything to lose this._

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Merry Christmas too Mom!”

Toast smiled as he watches his brother happily talk to their Mom over the phone, seeing as it is Christmas eve already. He is just glad that the two of them were able to settle down the tension between the two of them before Christmas. They aren’t celebrating in a fancy way, but rather both of them just decided to stay at home and enjoy Christmas with just the two of them, eating and watching a movie.

“I really hope that we can spend the New year’s at home…” Sykkuno mumbled but then to Toast’s surprise, his brother smiled widely “Really? We can go home? Thank you so much Mom! I’ll ask Toast about it!”

Sykkuno turned to him, covering the receiver of the phone “Mom said we can go home for New year’s!”

_‘What…?’_ Toast quickly covered up his confusion with a smile “That’s great news, tell Mom we would probably just take the train, no need to send a driver to pick us up.”

Sykkuno nodded before returning to the phone “Toast said that we will take the train… umm no Mom… I mean I am sure Toast would. Wait let me give him the phone.”

Toast raised an eyebrow when Sykkuno gestured the phone towards him, he sighed before placing the device into his ears.

**_“Learn how to drive Toast.”_ **

****

Was the very first thing he heard from his Mom, Toast chuckled “And as I have said Mom, I don’t have time to take any driving lessons right now. My schedule is tight.”

**_“It’s just that… I will feel much better if you can drive the both of you home instead of taking the train every single time you come home.”_ **

****

“We will be fine Mom, I mean it’s just three hours.” Toast explained “You wouldn’t even feel like it’s three hours.”

**_“Just promise me you two will be home safe okay?”_ **

****

“Mom… is everything all right now?” Toast intentionally lowered his voice as he knows that Sykkuno is currently occupied with Bimbus who is begging for attention

**_“No… it’s still messy here Toast but… we can’t do this to your brother, you know that right?”_ **

****

Toast sighed heavily making Sykkuno look at him in confusion, but Toast just waved him off thankful that Bimbus barked to get Sykkuno’s attention once again “Okay… we will be there Mom.”

**_“Enjoy your Christmas Toast, take care of Sykkuno okay? Don’t worry too much… that’s my job to handle. I’ll make sure nothing happens to the both of you. I love you two so much.”_ **

****

That made Toast smile “We love you too Mom, goodluck with everything.” With that their Mom was the first one to hang up the phone.

“What did Mom say to you?” Sykkuno asked as Bimbus peacefully sits on his lap

“You know the usual, she wants me to learn how to drive.”

Sykkuno chuckled “Maybe it’s a sign for you to sign up for a driving class Toast!”

Toast rolled his eyes “I can pass that driving shit in no time, but for now I still have competitions to concentrate into.”

“Oh right!” Sykkuno gasps “Your competition was moved! Do you know when will it be?”

Toast shakes his head “Still no updates from the other university.” He then smirked “Might as well, I mean I would feel bad beating the shit out of them in their own territory so they should really just give up.”

Sykkuno laughed “Don’t be like that Toast! Maybe they will be a good competitor?”

Toast really doubts that “Whatever, I am still going home with that medal.” He easily said making Sykkuno laugh even more “By the way I got you this…” Toast said as he rummages into his bag before pulling out a green small paper bag. “Consider this as my gift for you.”

Sykkuno looked surprise as he took the green paper bag away from his brother’s grasp “You really didn’t have to…” Sykkuno mumbled as he opened the gift.

Toast smiled the moment Sykkuno let out a small gasp of surprise, as he watch his brother take out a clear pouch containing seeds. “You got me a sunflower seeds!” Sykkuno happily said as opened the pouch

Toast nodded “And I didn’t buy that shit in the supermarkets because I know you hate seeds from there for some reason. So, I contacted the local flower shop near our original home then ordered it in advance because it’s rare for them to have sunflower seeds.”

Sykkuno looked so happy which made Toast smile even more, knowing that his gift was really appreciated even though it was nothing fancy or even expensive “I’ve been really wanting to grow sunflower in our backyard!” Sykkuno said then turned to face Toast “Thank you so much Toast!” he said “I’ll name them after you!”

Toast could help but roll his eyes in fondness “Please don’t.” he said in a joking matter but he wouldn’t really mind it

Sykkuno, as he expected, just ignored him “I’m going to name them Toasties, oh I really hope they will grow!” Sykkuno then looked at him “I got also got you a present but I already placed it in your room!” Sykkuno said “I made it myself so I not really sure if you’ll like it…”

Toast shakes his head “I’m sure it’s perfect, I’ll check it out. Thank you Sykkuno.” Toast said as he stood up “Ah, prepare the movie you want to watch I’ll be right back.”

Sykkuno watch as his brother goes upstairs, he also got up to reach the remote but then his phone pinged. So instead he went to grab it

**_Corpse_ **

**_“Merry Christmas Sykkuno, hope you enjoy your day.”_ **

****

Sykkuno smiled as he typed out a reply, and even before he can send it another message was sent to him.

**_Corpse_ **

****

**_“Here is a picture of Bingus to make sure your Christmas is great.”_ **

Sykkuno laughed as he opened the picture of Bingus in a mini-Santa hat, even though Bingus seems irritated by it, the cat still looks so cute. So without any second thoughts Sykkuno snapped a picture of Bimbus who is simply wearing a Christmas socks curtesy of his brother.

The moment he hit send, Sykkuno heard their doorbell ring making him stand up from the coach as he opens the door. To his absolute surprise, he saw a delivery man carrying a small box.

“Delivery for Sykkuno.” the delivery man said

Sykkuno looked so confused because he isn’t expecting anything “Umm you do deliveries at Christmas eve?” he asked instead

The delivery man chuckled “I am sure you are that guy so here you go.” The delivery guy said as he placed the box into Sykkuno’s arms “And we don’t but it’s a special request from one of our loyal customers so we weren’t able to say no.” with that Sykkuno was left alone in the front door as the delivery man rode off.

Sykkuno finally snapped out of it as he slowly closed the door behind him. _‘The box is so light… is something even here?’_ Sykkuno thought as he reached their living room, gently placing the box in the coffee table.

Sykkuno stared at it before noticing the tag

**_“Merry Christmas Sykkuno, I wasn’t able to finish this shit earlier so I wasn’t able to give it to you sooner so yeah… I had it delivered.”_ **

****

**_-Corpse_ **

****

His eyes widen in surprise before he started removing the tape that covers the box. As he opened it he pulled out a scarf that has a green and small stripes of black in it. “Oh jesus…” he mumbled already knowing that this is a hand knitted scarf. He didn’t even know that Corpse could sew! So this totally came as a surprise for him. He didn’t know how long he stared at it but it was the first time that someone ever made something for him without him knowing it. He smiled as he placed the scarf into his lap before picking up his phone.

**_“Corpse! You didn’t have to! But thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Now I feel silly because all I gave you was that small cactus plant for Christmas :c”_ **

****

It didn’t even take long for Corpse to reply

**_Corpse_ **

****

**_“I love the cactus plant Sykkuno so don’t :D Besides being friends with you before the year ended was the best gift I received, so a hand knitted scarf was nothing”_ **

****

Sykkuno could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment

**_“Me too Corpse! :) I am happy that I got to have someone like you!”_ **

****

This time it took a solid minute for Sykkuno to receive a reply

**_Corpse_ **

****

**_“I am happy to be with you.”_ **

Sykkuno blinked rapidly, _“Wh-what…?”_ he thought, now knowing what to reply, he almost dropped his phone when it pinged again

**_Corpse_ **

****

**_“I have to go now, Mom wants me to help her with cooking. Talk to you after Christmas, Sykkuno. See you next year_ ** **_😊_ ** **_”_ **

****

Sykkuno gently placed his phone down, covering his face with both of his hands “Oh jesus…” he muttered, unaware of the eyes looking at him from the stairs.

**~o~oO~o~**

Toast chuckled as he rolled his eyes the moment he was able to go inside his room.

Because the very first thing he saw was Sykkuno’s gift for him.

It was apparently a… Piece of Toast plushie paired with a hat, a sunglass and… for some reason a cool looking beard.

“Huh… that’s why he needed a lot of cotton…” Toast muttered as he sat down on his bed before picking up the plushie that he was sure that his brother made. He chuckled “Why does this plushie look like a Capo in some kind of Mafia?” Toast will never really understand his brother.

He placed the plushie near his pillows, making sure that it wouldn’t fall off before quietly leaving his room. As he head down, he stopped as he suddenly spotted his brother carrying a box. Toast just stand there as his brother opened up the box, it didn’t take Toast even a minute to know where that package came from, or rather _from whom it came from_.

_‘Corpse huh…’_ Toast thought as he silently watches his brother stared at the scarf, humming to himself as Sykkuno finally sat down, picking up his phone in the process

His brother looks so… _happy._

Which is ridiculous in Toast’s opinion because it’s just a scarf. He could buy his brother shit tons of scarfs if Sykkuno asked him to.

…But the more Sykkuno sat there, typing out a message to probably Corpse, the clearer it is for Toast to see that the ridiculous gift will mean a lot of his brother.

So, Toast just silently stared, up until his brother finally placed down the phone as he buries his face into his own hands.

For the first time, Toast thinks that _maybe_ , this guy Corpse wouldn’t be so bad at all.

_‘As long as Sykkuno is happy then…’_ Toast thought as he finally descended down the stairs.

It didn’t surprise him anymore that Sykkuno wasn’t able to pick a movie the time he went upstairs, as he knows that his brother was preoccupied with something.

So for his sake, Toast pretended to see nothing.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: We are nearing the end! Probably 3 or 4 more chapters to go and this story is good as done! Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ugh I have been playing too much Valorant these past few days.**

**Also, you guys, your theories are much more better than what I have planned so I’m kind of scared that you all will be disappointed when we get to the climax of the story LOL.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Mom!” Sykkuno gasps out happily as both he and Toast finally arrived at their home.

“Sykkuno, I am so glad to have you both home.” their Mom said hugging Sykkuno back not even minding the extra weight that was being placed upon her. She glanced at Toast who is standing behind Sykkuno “Let me hug you too Toast or I swear to God I will cut off your allowance young man!”

Toast just fondly rolled his eyes before joining the hug grumbling slightly as their Mom patted his back a little too hard “I am so glad to have you both home…” their Mom said breaking the hug, looking directly at both of them “I am so sorry I wasn’t able to celebrate Christmas with you two, work has really been tough for me.”

Sykkuno shakes his head, smiling as he did “It’s okay Mom, I’m just glad to be here now!”

“I know you are…” their Mom softly said “Now you two better go and place your things in your room, don’t worry I already had someone clean it out.”

Sykkuno just nodded before grabbing his bag, “I’ll go ahead!” he said “I want to shower first before doing anything…” and with that they both watch as Sykkuno went upstairs, leaving them both by the door.

“Mom…” Toast started “How is it going?” he asked “I mean with the court summon and everything…”

Toast looked at their Mom who just sigh heavily “Like I have told you over the phone, everything is still messy. I can’t exactly give you the details yet but…” she looked at Toast who suddenly looked alarm “They let her go. For the meantime at least… she made a pretty clever plead with the Judge.”

Toast could held back his surprise “They just let her go? Just like that!?”

Their Mom looked at him “Keep you voice down Toast, I don’t want Sykkuno to hear you.” She said “And yes, like I have told you she made a great plead. Though I am not that surprise that they let her go temporarily, given her situation…”

Toast clicked his tongue, in obvious annoyance “We should have not come here…” he mumbled out though he is sure his Mom could hear it loud and clear

“As long as she doesn’t make contact with Sykkuno… then everything will be fine Toast.” She said “And… I am sure that maybe… there is a chance that she wouldn’t even remember him.”

Toast looked at his Mom “But… what if?” he quietly asked “If she did… years of hiding the truth from Sykkuno will be wasted…”

“We will not let that happen Toast.” She said, confident and determined “For the sake of your brother… you will watch him for me right…? For your Dad?”

Toast softly smiled at her “Of course I will Mom…”

After all, that is what he has been doing _for years now._

**~o~oOo~o~**

Spending the New year has been eventful, in Sykkuno’s opinion. After all it is so much fun and memorable if the three of them are all together.

New year has passed and as much as Sykkuno would have wanted to greet the new year with happy thoughts and memories, it is unfortunate that after the 1st day of the year, the 2nd will always be about reminiscing and unspoken memories and thoughts.

After all, January 2nd is their Dad’s death anniversary.

“Do you think I should bring Dad sunflowers?” Sykkuno asked as he and Toast made their way towards their Dad’s graveyard, just a couple miles away from where they lived.

Toast chuckled “I don’t think sunflowers are the norms when bringing flowers to a cemetery, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno just hummed “I know that but I think sunflowers would be… more like Dad you know?”

Toast just quietly watch as Sykkuno approached their Dad’s tombstone first. And to nobody’s surprise, Sykkuno pulled out a small potted sunflower from his bag before carefully placing it on the grass ground. “I am not even going to question where you got that sunflowers from.” He said as he joined Sykkuno on the ground

Sykunno just laughed “Mom knew that I would want to bring Dad some sunflowers so she had it prepared!”

Toast rolled his eyes before eyeing the said flower “Well, they are beautiful…” he softly whispered, knowing that Sykkuno heard him.

They both sat in a complete but comfortable silence, as they both just stared at their Dad. “You know…” Sykkuno softly started making Toast hummed to know that he is listening “I might have lost some of my memories but… I will never forget the very first time Dad thought me how to plant…”

Toast smiled, after all he could also vividly remember that “You cried because you accidentally dropped one of Dad’s plant…”

Sykkuno, as Toast expected, spluttered in embarrassment “Oh god! I mean I was really scared that the plant might die because of me!”

Toast chuckled “You wouldn’t stop crying that even Mom had to calm you down.”

Toast just watches as Sykkuno buried his face into his hands, a thing his brother does when he is really embarrassed. “Please don’t remind me…” he mumbled out

“I think… it was great that you got Dad’s passion for plants…” Toast suddenly said making Sykkuno look at him “Because I can’t plant for shit, for some reason they die.”

Sykkuno laughed “Well it’s because you over water them Toast.”

Toast just rolled his eyes “One moment I am over watering them then the next day when I forget to water them, they die?”

“Well, each plants are different but it really depends on the amount…” Sykkuno said “Ah! Like you know how Nathan needs more water than Nyla? Because Nyla can survive two days without water but will be needing constant sunlight but Nathan is the exact opposite?”

Toast groan “Again, I still don’t know why you name your plants with human names Sykkuno.” He said before sighing “One day you are going to be arrested for saying ‘Oh Jesus! I forgot to leave water for Nyla, she is going to die!’ in public because people might interpret it as you kidnapping someone and you are hiding them in our basement.”

Sykkuno laughed out loud “Toast do you really believe that people might think _I can_ kidnap someone?”

Toast hummed looking at his brother “Sadly, no. So you are really lucky Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno chuckled “If I need to kidnap someone, I’ll make others do it for me by providing them with the right tools!” he said before laughing again “I am just kidding, I will never do that!”

Toast chuckled, sometimes he can’t really predict what his brother is thinking. “Well, let’s just hope that we wouldn’t go down that lane.” Toast said before a thought entered his mind “Speaking of plants… Could you help me with mine? I need it for research…”

Sykkuno perked up “Oh! For your Biology class, right?” he asked “I can grow it for you!”

Toast, out of Sykkuno’s surprise, just shakes his head “No…” he said making Sykkuno look at him in confusion “I mean… I want to try and grow it out myself…” he paused before looking directly at his brother “With Corpse.”

As Toast expected, that got him an interesting reaction from his brother. Toast just shrugged “I got him as my partner for this Biology project.” He said “I honestly think he is a decent guy to be paired with so I wouldn’t mind looking after the plant instead of dumping the responsibility to you.”

“Oh… uh… yeah ummm Corpse is a really… nice guy.”

Toast just hummed as Sykkuno couldn’t even look at him “I said ‘decent’, not nice.”

“That’s the same thing Toast!” Sykkuno immediately said “I mean uh… I have been friends with him and I… personally think that you can trust him with your plant…”

“With… the plant huh…” Toast echoed “Just the plant?”

Sykkuno, as Toast expected, looked at him in confusion “Yeah… I think the plant will grow if you two work on it properly!”

Toast once again hummed, looking bored. _‘Corpse is going to have a hard time with my brother’_ was the passing thought that Toast had watching his brother as Sykkuno pulled out another plant for their Dad.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the visit in the cemetery, they both decided to go to the nearby mall to unwind. And eat lunch, and as Sykkuno wanted they both are getting sushi much to Toast’s complaints.

“I’ll go ahead and check it they have a table for two okay?” Toast said not waiting for his reply

Sykkuno just hummed as he watch his brother march up to the restaurant that they both choose. Sykkuno then heard his phone pinged, he took it out of his pocket.

**_Scarra_ **

****

**_“Hey Sykkuno sorry to bother you but can you please tell your brother, that for the love of god, check his emails because the debate club people are bothering me asking if I am with Toast! Toast isn’t answering any of my text, please tell him this before I lose my mind!”_ **

****

Sykkuno chuckled as he read the message, he typed out a short reply of affirmation before putting his phone back into his pocket. His eyes suddenly widen in surprise as he felt his pocket is a little too light.

“Oh jesus…” he mumbled as his hands went towards his back pocket “Oh god I dropped my wallet!” he said in realization, before he could even check out his bag, he jolted in surprise as someone tapped him by the shoulder.

Sykkuno turned around to see a woman close his height, the said woman smiled at him before presenting his wallet. Sykkuno gasps “Oh my wallet!” he said, relief clear in his voice

The woman chuckled “I saw that you dropped this, here you go.” The woman said before handing him back his green wallet

As Sykkuno eyed his wallet, he smiled at the woman “Thank you so much!” he said _‘How on Earth did I drop this? It was deep in my back pocket!’_ he thought. The woman just smiled at him before finally leaving.

_‘Thank god it was returned by someone nice!’_ Sykkuno thought as he placed his wallet on his bag this time, not bothering to check the contents. Sykkuno is just glad that he was able to find it as he can now see his brother walking towards him

“Sykkuno come on, they have a table for two.” Toast said as soon as he walked up to his brother

Sykkuno just nodded “Oh and Toast? Scarra said to check your emails.” He said as they walk towards the restaurant

Toast groaned “Just because Scarra told you to make sure I check it, doesn’t mean I will check it.”

Sykkuno chuckled “But I think it’s really important so…”

Toast once again groan “Fine, I will check it once we got home.” He said “But for now? I would want to eat in peace.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

The vacation that was given ended way too quickly in Corpse’s humble opinion, he felt like he just blinked an eye then suddenly it’s back to their university again.

On the other hand though, he could finally see Sykkuno personally again. But that’s besides the point of the vacation being too short.

“Ugh it’s January again.” Jack grumbled as he and Felix just got out of the 2nd course they have that day, thankfully Corpse’s schedule is a little lenient this week considering that their professors extended the vacation.

“What’s wrong with January?” Corpse asked as Jack sigh

“Nothing personal it’s just that, exams and worksheets are looming around the corner after every vacation so I would expect this year to be the same as last year.” Jack explained “Why can’t vacations be longer?”

“Hey be thankful that we got a proper vacation because from what I have heard the Engineering department didn’t got any because of their workload given to them by their professors.” Felix said

Jack huffed “I’m just saying it could have been longer just by a little tiny bit.”

Corpse just rolled his eyes at the conversation that they are having “It wasn’t too bad.”

Jack then turned to him “Of course it wasn’t too bad for you…” he said then he grinned “After all you could finally see the light of your life.”

“Sykkuno is not-!”

“OPPS did I say a name?” Jack suddenly interrupted before bursting out in laughter “Get baited Corpse, get baited!”

Out of spite, and probably embarrassment, Corpse kicked Jack under the table making the other man yelp in pain. All the while Felix is looking between them before finally realizing what just exactly happened “You like Sykkuno?!”

Corpse face palmed as Jack continued laughing “Yes, I like him. Do all the people I tell this about needs to shout it out loud?” he asked sarcastically

“Holy shit dude! That’s big!” Felix said “And ballsy, who else knows about this?”

“Rae, you and Jack. So please don’t spread it anymore.”

“Wait Rae knows?” Felix asked, confusion evident in his expression “Oh then if Rae knows… there is a very high chance that Toast also knows…”

“I don’t think that is the case…” Corpse slowly said “But honestly, I wouldn’t be surprise if Toast knows about this. As you all said, and as I have seen, the guy is really smart and observant.” Corpse said “I mean I did just sent Sykkuno his Christmas gift on their home so there is no way Toast wouldn’t see that.”

“Wait… Sykkuno got a gift from you and I DIDN’T?” Jack said, clearly offended “First you call me a three and a half then I get no gifts? What the hell man!”

Corpse chuckled “It was a last-minute decision and in my defense, I usually don’t give out gifts so…”

“Wait… what is a three and a half?” Felix asked

“Oh I give ratings to people based on how they looked.” Corpse explained

“AND I GOT THREE AND A HALF, THE AUDACITY!”

Both of them pointedly ignored Jack who wailed, “What is your score for me Corpse?” Felix asks, grinning as he did.

“A solid five.”

“Thanks man!”

“A FIVE!? WITH THAT BEARD!?”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sykkuno sighed heavily as he closes the door of the administration office “Out of all the things I could lose…” he muttered “I hope I can get a replacement soon…”

Rae just patted him in the shoulder “Don’t worry too much about it Sykkuno…” she said

“I mean… I just don’t understand how can I lose my ID like that…”

“Well maybe if you kept it in a better place you wouldn’t have lost it!”

“But it’s always inside my wallet!”

Rae just laughed “As I have said don’t worry too much about it! It’s just an ID! It wouldn’t be the end of the world you know!” she said “Besides they already told you they are going to make you a new one!”

Sykkuno just looked at her “Well… I guess you are right…” he mumbled “I just really wonder where it went…”

Rae was about to open her mouth but her line of sight was drawn at the end of the hallway “Corpse!” she called out loudly that made Sykkuno jolt in surprise “Corpse come here!”

Corpse was surprise when someone called him out, and that ‘someone’ turned out to be no other than Rae. But even though he was called out by her, his landed on Sykkuno. And even from a far, he could see that the younger man was troubled by something. “Hey Sykkuno… and Rae.” Corpse said as he arrived in front of the two

“Oh hey Corpse.” Sykkuno greeted “You… don’t have any class for today?”

Corpse smiled “No… no uh it’s already done so I am mostly just staying around to do… something worthwhile…”

“Oh! If you want you can try and go to the library, from what I have heard they have new stocks of books there.” Sykkuno said “And I know this is a little late but that you for your gift Corpse! I really appreciate it, and I didn’t expect anything from you yet you still got me those…”

Corpse just looked at him “It’s no big deal…” he said “I just… uhh hoped you like them? I mean I’m not the best at making things but…”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen “Oh no no! It’s perfect Corpse! I promise you I really liked them!” he said

If it was even possible, Corpse’s smile has become wider at the way the younger man spluttered out “Yeah? You… liked them?” he softly asked

“Of course Corpse…” Sykkuno said, equally soft as Corpse did “After all you made it for me right?”

“Ugh… just make out you two.”

Corpse and Sykkuno jolted in surprise when Rae suddenly spoke up. Both of them looked at her who is looking at them with a deadpanned expression “Yes hello, Rae is here but I can see you two are busy in your own world so thank you for making me a third wheel here.” Rae said “I’m in physical pain right now by the way.”

Corpse groaned, hoping that Sykkuno didn’t hear what she just said “Hi Rae.” He said “Uh… do… do you need anything?”

“Other than my own love life? Not too much, especially after watching what just happened in front of me.”

Sykkuno cleared his throat “Oh umm… I’m sure there is someone out there who like you Rae…”

“Fuck you Sykkuno!” Rae suddenly said making Corpse laughed as Sykkuno looked at her in shock “And fuck you too Corpse! I’m out of here!” Rae said but before she could walk away, she grinned “You two better get your shit together or I swear to you, I will riot HARD!” with that they both watch as Rae stumped away before finally leaving their sight.

“Uhh… Rae is… something huh…” Sykkuno mumbled “But don’t mind her! She is like that but she is really nice! A little bit scary but nice!”

Corpse chuckled “Yeah, I know her. She is really nice.”

Sykkuno then looked at him with an unreadable expression “You… ummm do you… like Rae?”

That made Corpse look at Sykkuno as if he grew out two heads “What!? W-what made you say that?” at this point Corpse is genuinely confused. _‘I stutter and say weird shit around him and somehow he thinks that I like RAE!?’_ Corpse thought

For some reason Sykkuno wouldn’t meet his eyes “Ummm I mean… I wouldn’t tell her you know…”

“Sykkuno n-!”

“Sykkuno?”

Corpse wasn’t able to finish his sentence as another voice called them out. They both turned around at the same time to see Toast standing just behind them. Toast spared him a short look before returning his attention to his brother “Are you done with the admin?”

“Ummm uhuh!” Sykkuno said nodding as he did “They told me it would take at least 3 days for my new ID to get processed…”

Toast hummed “Well that’s better than nothing I guess…” Toast then looked at Corpse “Corpse huh…” Toast just said then he shrugged “Well might as well. Are you free today?”

That made Corpse raise an eyebrow “Yes… why?” for some reason Corpse is confused at the way Toast is acting

“It’s January… and with the competition coming up, I figured that we should start with that Biology project. Today.”

Corpse just nodded “That’s fine with me.” He said “Where are we going to plant it?”

“In our house.”

That made Corpse do a double take, and apparently Sykkuno is surprise too. “Wait… in… your house?” Corpse repeated

Toast just looked at him boredly “Yes, or do you prefer somewhere else?”

“Oh no Toast, we didn’t clean the house! I think…?” Sykkuno said looking worriedly at his brother

Toast looked at him “So?” he asked, clearly not bothered by anything “It’s not like Corpse hasn’t been in our house… while I was away and the house was a mess right?” For some reason Toast gave Corpse a side look while saying that

_‘What the fuck is happening?’_ Corpse thought as he glance between the two brothers _‘Oh god… is Toast going to bury me with the plant?’_ he knows it’s ridiculous but he can’t really understand why Toast is acting like this, when right from the start Toast didn’t shy away his hatred for him for getting close to his brother behind his back. “Uh… I’m okay with that…” Corpse just mumbled

Toast just hummed “Well I’ll see you later then. Come on Sykkuno, Lily wants to talk to you for some reason.”

Sykkuno just nodded before looking at Corpse “See you later Corpse!” he said before following his brother, but just before they turn the corner Sykkuno looked at him “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about… that…” with that he and Toast are gone, leaving Corpse alone

_‘Oh shit!’_ Corpse thought in panic “I forgot to clear things up with him!” he groaned.

The thing is, if it was anyone else, he wouldn’t give a shit clearing up that misunderstanding. After all, he wouldn’t care or give a single shit.

But this is _Sykkuno._

For a clear reason, Corpse couldn’t let that happen.

_He really needs to sort things out with Sykkuno._

And for some reason, Toast might actually be the one to give that opportunity to Corpse.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Working with Toast, was to say the least, how Corpse would imagine it. The guy is smart and precise but his planting skills could really use some work.

“I don’t think we should drown the plant Toast…” Corpse said after silently watching Toast pour an alarming amount of water into the newly planted plant.

Toast just sighed before placing down the watering can that he borrowed from his brother “How am I supposed to know what is enough?” Toast grumbled “Ugh this is the exact reason why I let Sykkuno take care of all our plants in this house…”

Corpse couldn’t help but chuckled “If it makes you feel any better, I also couldn’t take care of plants.”

Toast hummed “I know.” He then looked at him “After all Sykkuno told me that when he was so determined to preserve the rose that he grew out… for you.”

That made Corpse’s eye goes wide “You know about that?”

Toast just looked at him boredly “Sykkuno is my brother.” He simply said as if that is more than enough of an explanation “I know everything that happens to him. Including the things he does… that and he asked for my help when it comes to preserving that rose.”

Corpse looked at him “If you know that it is for me then… why did you help?” he genuinely asks, curiosity eating him “I know you don’t like me.” And that is a fact that they both know.

Corpse didn’t miss the way Toast’s expression soften “Because he asked me to…” he softly said, surprising Corpse “I… can never say no to him.”

**_“He is the best brother, I am so lucky to have him.”_ **

Sykkuno’s words echoed in Corpse’s mind as he watches Toast picked up his laptop, typing in it. _‘I… may have misunderstood him…’_ Corpse thought watching Toast silently. “You know…” Corpse started, getting Toast’s attention “Sykkuno is… lucky to have someone like you in their life.”

That made Toast abruptly stop from typing, Toast slowly looked at him, and Corpse could clearly see the surprise evident in his expression. Suddenly Toast swallowed before clearing his throat, as if trying to compose himself “He is not.” Toast said with so much conviction “People think that because they see the way I give Sykkuno all he wants… but personally… what I am doing is selfish of me.”

Corpse’s eyebrows knitted together “You are not selfish for doing what Sykkuno wants you to do…?”

Toast chuckled, but it was quiet and there is something in it that Corpse couldn’t decipher “It’s complicated…” he mumbled “But one thing for sure is that… Sykkuno would be better off without me in his life.”

Corpse had to blink a couple of times, not believing what he was hearing “That’s not what I hear him say…” Corpse softly said “You have no reason to believe me but… if you can just hear how Sykkuno sounds like when he is talking about you then… you wouldn’t think that.”

Toast returned his look at the laptop sitting at his lap, but the small and probably the first genuine smile that Corpse has seen is plastered clear as day in Toast’s lips. And maybe for the first time, he could see the _Toast_ that Sykkuno talks about all the time.

“Is that so…” Toast might sound bored but it’s a clear contradictory to what he looks like right now.

Corpse just chuckled lowly before nodding. And just like that the silence between them was peaceful, the topic is officially dropped.

In insight, Corpse _might_ actually get along really well with Toast.

**~o~oOo~o~**

_“Sykkuno…” she mumbled staring directly at the thing she was holding tight between her hands “I can’t believe I got to see you again…” she softly mumbled staring at the ID she has taken with her._

_“Thomas… don’t worry… we will see each other again… I missed you so much.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Big ooofff**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“He thinks what now!?”

“Rae you really need to keep it down…”

And as Corpse predicted, Rae just respectfully ignored him “Out of all the things… Sykkuno thinks that you are in to me!?” Rae said, still not lowering her voice “Like into me!?”

Corpse sighed “I don’t even know where he got that idea… all I said was that you are a good friend and then he just asked me if I like you or not.”

For some reason, Rae chuckled “Leave it to Sykkuno to misinterpret that.” Rae then looked at him “But in all honesty, I am not surprise that he thought of it that way.”

Corpse shakes his head “I don’t want him to think that I like you.”

Rae grinned “Because you want him to _know_ that you like him.” She then chuckled “You know at this point you should reaallly just go ahead and ask him out on a date.”

“And _again_ I told you that it is not that easy.”

Rae rolled her eyes at him “And _agaaain_ it really is not!” she said like it is the most obvious thing in the world “Just go up to him and say _‘Hey Sykkuno I like you because you make me do things I would never do but I will if you ask me to.’_ Or something like that.” Rae said all the while lowering her voice to mimic Corpse

This time it was Corpse’s turn to roll his eyes at her “First of all I don’t sound like someone getting choked, second I will not phrase it like that and lastly it’s not that easy.”

Rae sighed “Oh come one! What’s the worst thing that Sykkuno would do if you ask him out? I mean this is Sykkuno we are talking about!”

Suddenly Corpse’s facial expression changed into something that Rae has never seen before, “He… might want to stop being friends with me…” he said so quietly but Rae heard it loud and clear.

Her face soften in understanding “I get that Corpse… I really do.” She said “But I honestly think that would not be the case.” She smiled at him “You know… it’s better that you tell him how you feel rather than just keeping it to yourself. What if he likes you back?”

And for some reason, that made Corpse silent.

Her statement being played in his mind in a constant loop for the rest of that afternoon.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**“** Corpse!”

Upon hearing his name, Corpse as well as Jack both looked up from their food as they both see Sykkuno heading towards their table. Corpse had to kick Jack underneath the table as Jack started giggling like the little shit that he is.

“I’m sorry to bother you but you forgot this at our house and Toast said that I should be the one to give you back this…” Sykkuno said as he rummages on his bag until he finally pulled out what Corpse thought was his missing notebook.

Corpse, a little daze, slowly accepted the notebook that Sykkuno was handing him “Uhhh… Toast?” he asked before clearing his throat “I uh thank you Sykkuno…”

Sykkuno just smiled at him “No problem at all!”

Apparently, Corpse wasn’t the only one confused, “Wait… since when Corpse and Toast… are like that?” Jack asked

Sykkuno’s smile turned into confusion “Umm like what?”

Jack flared his arms in the air, trying to find the right words “Like… friends…?” Jack looked around the table as if trying to find the right words to say “Are they friends?”

Sykkuno just chuckled “Don’t be silly Jack! Of course Corpse and Toast are friends! After all they are both good people, and you know what they say good people attracts good people!” Sykkuno then turned to Corpse “Umm… you and my brother are good friends right?”

Corpse cleared his throat, a little loudly than normal, “Yes, of course I am friends with Toast… really good friends!” Corpse just kicked Jack again under the table when he heard the other man mumbled a soft ‘liar’ underneath his breath

Apparently, Sykkuno is pleased with his answer because the younger man smiled once again. The kind of smile that can make Corpse do stupid things for Sykkuno “I am so glad to hear that!” Sykkuno happily said “After all, both you and Toast are important to me! So I am really happy that you two get along so well!”

“You hear that Corpse? Sykkuno said that you are important to him!” Jack teasingly said, successfully earning him another kick in the shin “Corpse stop kicking me!”

Corpse easily dismissed Jack, as he looked at Sykkuno “As all as you are happy Sykkuno, then I am happy too.”

Sykkuno looked surprised for a bit before softly laughing “You are a really nice guy Corpse!” he said “Oh shoot! I need to go now, I have a 1 pm class!” Sykkuno hurriedly said as he fixed his bag “I need to go now! Bye Corpse and Jack, hope you both enjoy your meal!”

Jack chuckled as they both watch Sykkuno leave the cafeteria “He is so adorable it’s unreal.”

“Amen to that.” Corpse easily said making Jack laughed out loud

“Simp!” Jack shouted making Corpse roll his eyes “So… you and Toast are buddies huh…” he said with a knowing smirk “Is he going to replace me as your number one friend?”

Corpse looked at him “I am honestly just as confused as you are.”

“Wait what?”

“It’s weird because the other day Toast is all glaring at me at telling me to stay away from Sykkuno but then yesterday he was the one to invite me in their house and then this…” Corpse said gesturing to his notebook “What I meant is… something changed with Toast…”

Jack hummed “Well… I am not that close to Toast personally but from what I can see Toast really cares about Sykkuno so… maybe it was Sykkuno who changed Toast?”

Corpse hummed thinking back to their conversation yesterday, he smiled “Maybe…” he mumbled looking at where Sykkuno just exited “I mean, Sykkuno really does bring out the best in people.”

The knowing smile that Jack has was more than enough of a confirmation to know that he also thinks that way.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_Toast :D_ **

****

**_“I’m staying a little late in the university because we are preparing for the competition tomorrow. You can go ahead and go home without me. You can just order food from whatever restaurant you want.”_ **

****

Sykkuno sighed as he just received the message his brother just sent him.

Normally Sykkuno wouldn’t have any problem going home by himself, after all their apartment is just a couple of blocks away from their university.

He could go home, no problem at all.

However, ever since coming back from their home, every once in a while, Sykkuno felt like… someone is watching him. Or he was just being paranoid. But in truth, he can’t shake off the feeling of a pair of eyes watching him especially when going to their university and back home.

The feeling only increases these past few days because sometimes his brother can’t go home with him due to his personal responsibilities at their university.

Sykkuno would have told his brother about this but in all honesty, he doesn’t want to bother Toast. After all, ever since coming back, his brother has been bombarded with school works plus with the upcoming competition, he can’t really add more stress to his already fatigue brother.

So with a loud sigh he stepped out of their university gate, his skin already tensing up a little bit. Sykkuno looked around but he can’t really see anything out of normal.

_‘Maybe I should really just stop drinking coffee, makes me really nervous for no reason…’_ Sykkuno thought with a sigh, he fished out his phone from his pocket intending to message his brother that he might have a little detour before going home.

“Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno jolted in surprise, halting on whatever he was intending to type, he looked behind him, heart still racing from the sudden presence “C-Corpse?”

Apparently, his jumpiness didn’t escape Corpse’s eyes, because the other man is now looking at him with concern “Are you okay?” Corpse asked

Sykkuno just let out a nervous laugh “Y-yeah! Just uh… you really surprised me… that’s all.”

Corpse, for some reason, is still looking at him, concerning deepening more “You are never this… nervous though. Are you sure you are okay?”

Sykkuno sighed, shoulders slumping a little “It’s just that… for some really I feel like someone is watching me. Makes me just a little bit nervous…”

That got Corpse’s full attention “Wait, since when?” he asked already looking around

“Ever since we came back from home… or I might just be paranoid…” Sykkuno bit his lower lip, a habit that resurfaces once in a while “I mean… I have been drinking too much coffee these past few days…”

Corpse shakes his head “You should be more trusting in your gut feeling Sykkuno, because often times it is right than it is wrong.”

Sykkuno smiled “That’s what Toast would often say to me!”

Corpse couldn’t help but smile at the sudden burst of excitement from the younger man “Well Toast is a smart guy so let’s believe him yeah?” when Sykkuno nodded Corpse chuckled “Now come on, I could walk with you.”

Sykkuno’s face scrunched up in confusion “But Corpse… you live the opposite way…?”

Corpse shakes his head “It’s no problem at all Sykkuno.” He said reassuringly “Besides… uhh I can’t let you go by yourself after that…” he muttered though Corpse is sure that the other man didn’t hear him because it got muffled due to his mask

“Huh?”

Corpse cleared his throat “I mean that I also need to check on our plant cause you know… project.”

Sykkuno smiled up to him “Oh okay! That makes sense!” Sykkuno said “Well since Toast isn’t going to be home… I can help you instead! You and I can take care of your plant!”

Corpse is just glad that he is wearing his signature mask because of how wide his smile is. _‘Wait… it’s just the two of us…?’_ He thought

“We could order sushi Corpse! We definitely can order it!”

_‘Oh god…’_ Corpse dumbly followed behind Sykkuno who is babbling happily and passionately about different kinds of sushi in which in Corpse’s humble opinion, is adorable as fuck.

Corpse might have done some very dumb things in his life but maybe walking home your crush and staying with him _alone_ in an _empty house_ , might be his dumbest idea.

Yet.

**~o~oOo~o~**

In insight, Corpse should have seen this coming.

But in his defense, he wasn’t really thinking. Or maybe when he is near Sykkuno, his mouth and brain are disconnected in some form.

Corpse awkwardly sat on their couch as Sykkuno went up to change his clothes and put away his things. Now that he is here, he really doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Sure he might have been here last year but that was the time when he still… hasn’t have feelings for the younger man. Like sure, he might had already have a little crush on Sykkuno waaaay back then but things are really different when Corpse realized it.

“Sorry I took so long!” Sykkuno said as he approached Corpse with Bimbus behind him “Bimbus got in my room and for some reason he is sleeping on top of my drawer and I didn’t want to wake him up but he did so…”

Corpse smiled when Bimbus happily barked at him before the dog jumped on his lap “Hey there…” Corpse muttered petting Bimbus “You got a little bit heavy Bimbus…”

“He did?” Sykkuno asked curiously “Well… we have been feeding him some steaks recently… but only because he liked the branded one so much!”

Corpse chuckled “It’s okay… I spoil Bingus too. Just the other day I gave him a salmon fillet… only because he licked it when I wasn’t looking so…”

Sykkuno laughed “Thank god Bimbus isn’t like that!” he said lightly “But even if he did, it’s okay because Bimbus is really cute!”

Corpse glanced down at his lap, where Bimbus is currently sleeping comfortably “He really is…” he mumbled.

Sykkuno happily hummed “I’m so glad that Bimbus likes you!” he suddenly said “Bimbus tends to get really cranky when he doesn’t like the people entering our house. Like he wouldn’t stop barking. I’m just thankful that it didn’t happened to you.”

Corpse chuckled “Well I am glad that he likes me because I really like him too.”

Sykkuno just smiled at him “Thank you for coming with me Corpse…” he mumbled but Corpse heard him anyway “I know you went here for the plant but… I really appreciated you walking home with me…”

Corpse looked up to Sykkuno “If you ever need anything Sykkuno… you can come to me…” he said getting Sykkuno’s attention “And… uhh… I wanted to… you know… make sure you arrive home safe…” he quietly added. _‘Oh god please someone kill me then bury me’_ Corpse thought when Sykkuno didn’t say anything but just staring at him

“Really…?” Sykkuno asked quietly, and there is a hint of something that Corpse could place a finger on

“Really.” Corpse firmly said making Sykkuno smile as the younger man cover half of his face with his hand.

“Thank you Corpse…”

“You’re welcome Sy. Anything for you…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse didn’t even realize that time has passed by so fast.

Because he is savoring every minute he has with Sykkuno alone.

Corpse is really glad that there wasn’t a single moment of awkwardness between him and Sykkuno. They just click.

They talked about various of stuff as they eat their sushi the moment it arrived. Like Corpse was finally able to ask why is there a frozen pop tart on their freezer, in which Sykkuno just adorably spluttered out explaining that someone told him they would taste better, _it doesn’t_.

So now, after eating the two of them decided to go to their small garden to check on the plant that Corpse and Toast are taking care off.

Sykkuno hummed as he checked the white ceramic pot “Oh look Corpse! It already has a small sprout!”

Corpse went beside Sykkuno, checking the white ceramic pot “Oh wow… that is fast…” Corpse mumbled

Sykkuno then carefully poke the soil with his finger humming as he did “You need to water him now, the soil is starting to dry up…”

Corpse nodded as Sykkuno handed him the watering can, as he started to pour tiny bits of water he looked at the younger man “Uhhh… let me know if I need to stop… I mean I don’t want to drown it.”

Sykkuno chuckled “Don’t worry too much Corpse you and Toast are doing great with this plant!” he said “Which honestly surprised me because… uh don’t tell anyone but Toast managed to kill a small cactus plant that I gave him. I don’t know how he did that but yeah… Toast can’t be assigned to garden work.”

Corpse laughed “Yeah I can imagine that.” He said stopping with the watering when Sykkuno gave him the signal “I mean he almost drowned this plant the first time.”

Sykkuno chuckled taking the watering can from Corpse before placing it to the side “Don’t be too hard on Toast, he always tries to be good at gardening but you know how it is.”

They both chuckled at that before Sykkuno looked at him “Please don’t tell him I said that, if you did, he would freeze all my pop tart again!”

That made Corpse laugh out loud “He does that?” Corpse can’t believe that the great big brain Toast gives out petty revenge like that, to his own brother no less

Sykkuno sighed but Corpse could see and heard the fondness behind it “Yup! That’s how Toast gets back to me… like one time I told him his hair was kind of… funky as the kids would say. He got mad and freeze all my strawberry pop tart overnight. Since then, I never say anything about his hair.”

“That must have been terrible.” Corpse said nodding as he did

Sykkuno chuckled “The most horrible thing that Toast did to me!”

They both laugh it off as Corpse felt his phone pinged from his pocket. He fished it out of his back pocket to see who messaged him.

**_Loud Rae_ **

****

**_“Corpse we have a meeting tomorrow at the club! Please make sure you bring the USB with you! If not, I will have your head!”_ **

****

Corpse chuckled as he rolled his eyes, placing back his phone in his pocket “That was Rae.” He said when he caught Sykkuno giving him side glances “She uh… wanted to say that there is a meeting at the club tomorrow…”

Somehow Sykkuno wouldn’t meet his eyes as the younger man looks at the plants in front of him “Oh… umm okay that’s great!”

Corpse is dumb but not dumb enough to miss the sudden shift in the atmosphere between them. Corpse cleared his throat as it suddenly became awkward “Uh…” he started “I want you to know that… I don’t like Rae… I mean _that_ way.”

Corpse didn’t miss the sudden stiffness of Sykkuno’s shoulder, “Oh um… that’s…” Corpse didn’t hear the last thing that Sykkuno said as it suddenly became quiet.

“I didn’t hear what you said…”

Sykkuno looked at him with an awkward smile “Uh… I said that’s unfortunate…”

Corpse’s eyebrow scrunched up together “Why?” he asked

Sykkuno averted his gaze “Umm I mean you two are like… you know. Look good together…?” Sykkuno then laughed but it was forced “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make things awkward between you and Rae it’s just that you two looked good… together like… _that._ ”

Corpse is thankful that he wasn’t drinking anything or else he would have spitted it out in surprise “I don’t like her that way!” he suddenly said making Sykkuno jump a little. Corpse cleared his throat, as an attempt to compose himself “I… Rae and I are just friends.” He said seriously while looking directly at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno still wouldn’t meet his eyes “Oh…” he mumbled

_‘Fuck it.´_ Corpse thought “I like someone. Like _that_ way.” Corpse could feel himself sweating but _fuck_ would he back down now “They make me say stupid things, when they smile, _fuck_ , when they smile it is more than enough to make my day complete. But you know the very thing that made me like them is that… despite how horrible the world is… he sees it positively. He… is the most pure-hearted person I have ever known, and that… I would do anything for him, just to see him smile without hiding it from me. Because he is truly one of a kind person… he deserves all the good things that this shit world can offer.”

“Co-Corpse…?”

Corpse took the biggest deep breath he could “Sykkuno I-“

They both jumped in surprise as Bimbus barked so loud that is was heard from the garden. They both turned towards the door connecting the backyard garden and their living room to see Bimbus barking happily at the front door.

Realization dawned to Sykkuno “T-Toast must be home…” he mumbled, he then walked towards the door but before Sykkuno could open it he turned his attention towards Corpse “Umm… whoever he is… he is very lucky that you see and like him that way.”

Corpse let his jaw drop as soon as Sykkuno was out of sight _‘Jesus fuck.´_ he thought “What the fuck is this timing?” he mumbled defeatedly.

This is probably the biggest _‘fuck you’_ from the universe that Corpse has ever gotten.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Toast rolled his eyes secretly at the time Corpse and Sykkuno are facing each other as Corpse is about to head home.

“Uh… see you at university…” Corpse said as the three of them huddled at the front porch of their house

“Ummm yeah… see you around Corpse! Well tomorrow since you know… we both have Mathematics and Statistics together….”

“Oh y-yeah we do… I’ll see you at class…?”

_‘This is painful to watch._ ’ Toast boredly thought. Taking pity to the both of them, Toast cleared his throat “Sykkuno Bimbus is eating your plant.” He said making his brother’s eyes widen as Sykkuno let out a gasps before sprinting inside the house.

Toast turned towards Corpse “That was painful to watch.” He vocally said because apparently thinking it wasn’t enough

Corpse sighed “You wanted to kill me yeah? Well please do now. I almost said some stupid thing and if I did it would have been much more awkward between us.”

Surprisingly, Toast just hummed before looking at him “I don’t know what the fuck happened between the two of you but… I am sure whatever the hell you are going to say to my brother… it isn’t stupid.”

Corpse’s eyes widen “Wait… what?” he dumbly asked

Toast just shrugged, “I know you heard me so I am not going to repeat it.” He boredly said before looking at Corpse “Why are you in our house anyway?”

Corpse looks back at Toast, still confused as to where the hostility is hiding, because for some reason when Toast asked that he sounded genuinely confused as to why Corpse is in their house “I found Sykkuno at the university gates earlier, he told me that he felt that someone was watching him so I offered to walk him home. I used the plant as an excused so…”

Toast tensed up “He didn’t tell me anything about that…”

“Well knowing Sykkuno he probably didn’t want to considering that your competition is tomorrow right?”

Toast sighed deeply and heavily “Shit I better go and talk to him about that…” Toast mumbled more to himself

Corpse fixed his bag “You do that because it seems like it is really bothering him.” Corpse said “Well, I better go now.” Toast just nodded easily waving him off. Corpse just shrugged as he started walking towards the opposite direction.

“Corpse.”

Corpse looked behind him as Toast called him out, for some reason Toast is looking anywhere but him. “Thank you, for being there… for him.” Was all Toast said before going back inside their house.

Corpse just stayed rooted on where he was standing as he was processing what he just heard _‘Did… he just say thank you…?’_ Corpse thought. He chuckled to himself “Sykkuno is so right about him.” Corpse smiled as he glances at the house one last time “What a Tsundere.”


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hehe**

**P.S I have changed a tag in this story a long time ago, and if you can spot it, then it’s a pretty big spoiler for the next chapter XD**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Ah the traditional big breakfast…” was the first thing that Toast said the moment he got down from his room

Sykkuno, on the other hand, just smiled at him “Good morning Toast!” he greeted happily “And of course! After all today is your competition, right? Then it is only mandatory for you to eat a lot!”

Despite being used to this scenario, Toast still couldn’t help but smile at the gesture that his brother always shows him “I appreciate it Sykkuno…” he said taking his usual seat on their table.

Sykkuno just nodded as he also sat down “I think you are going to do great later!”

Toast chuckled as he placed several eggs and bacons on his own plate “Better than great I will win that shit no sweat.” Toast confidently said before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth

“It’s good thing that your competition starts just an hour after my last subject so I will definitely watch it.”

Toast hummed “How many classes do you have for today?”

Sykkuno took out his phone, scrolling through his schedule which made Toast roll his eyes at him fondly because he still can’t believe his brother doesn’t even memorize his own schedule. “Ohhh, I only have three today…” Sykkuno muttered “Oh wait! Ah never mind yep! Only got three!”

“Ethics, Macroeconomics and Calculus and Statistics, right?”

That made Sykkuno look at his brother in surprise “Oh wait Toast you know my classes today?” he asks laughing as he did “That’s crazy!”

Toast just waved him off, “You should really memorize your schedule well Sykkuno, or you will end up in the wrong class again like last time.”

That made Sykkuno splutter “I didn’t mean that to happen!” he defended “And in my defense, our university is big and it’s normal to get lost in classrooms!”

Toast chuckled “The room is clearly labeled.” Toast easily said before looking at his brother dead in the eyes “And it was on the opposite side of the building that you are supposed to be in.”

Sykkuno softly groan, remembering his freshman years “How am I suppose to know that?” he mumbled making Toast laugh “Stop laughing!” Sykkuno protested

“I will never let you forget that.” Toast remarked “Anyway, me and the others are going straight to the other university after lunch time so if you want to watch you can go with Scarra because your schedule lines up with him and he knows what hall we are going to debate in.”

Sykkuno nodded “Got it!” he said

As Toast and Sykkuno finishes their breakfast, Toast look at his brother “Hey Sykkuno…” he called out making Sykkuno look at him “Corpse told me something yesterday.”

For some reason that made Sykkuno almost drop the glass jar full of orange juice, thankfully he managed to catch it last minute “O-oh… ummm yeah Corpse says a lot of things huh… yup…”

Toast raised an eyebrow, before clearing his throat, after all he can’t be bothered with what happened between the two of them because he has something to worry more about “He told me that you feel that someone is watching you… is this true?”

“Oh… umm… I didn’t want to alert you or anything especially because I honestly think it’s because of the too much coffee I’ve been consuming these days….”

Toast shakes his head “You should not dismiss anything like this Sykkuno.” Toast seriously said “How long has this been going on?”

Sykkuno hummed, still having no clue why everyone is getting worked up over this, “Well… ever since we got home after celebrating New year with Mom.”

That made Toast’s eyes widen as his breath hitched _‘That’s impossible… I’ve been with Sykkuno the whole time… she can’t possible have…’_

Sykkuno looked worriedly at his brother “Toast…?” he softly called out making Toast snap out of his thoughts

Toast looked at Sykkuno “It’s nothing…” he mumbled “When do you feel like someone is watching you?” he asked instead

“Um every time we go to the university and when we go home…” Sykkuno said “But like I told you, it’s just probably me imagining things! I mean you would have felt it too right? I mean if someone is indeed watching…”

That made Toast hummed _‘Sykkuno’s got a point…’_ Toast thought _‘Although I’ve been preoccupied with the competition these past few days…’_ Toast sighed heavily _‘I should probably call Mom just to check…’_

“Toast…?”

Toast heavily sighed once again “Well no use on stressing about this right now…” he muttered to himself, he looked at Sykkuno “Don’t worry I’ll do something about it.”

That made Sykkuno confuse and before he could open his mouth, Toast decided to change the topic “So what happened between you and Corpse?”

And as Toast expected his brother abruptly stood up from where he was seating “O-oh! Look at the time Toast! Oh Jesus we are going to be late if we keep talking!”

Toast just amusingly watches as his brother fumbled to get their plates, “Am I safe to assume that something happened?” he called out

“T-Toast we better go now!” Sykkuno said as he hurriedly places the plates into their kitchen sink before rushing upstairs “I’m going to get my things!” was the last thing Toast heard from his brother as Sykkuno rushed upstairs

Toast chuckled “He should really learn how to hide his emotions well…” Toast muttered to himself before picking out his phone “Well time to give Mom a phone call… I guess.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I fucked up real bad.”

“Oh come on it can’t be _that_ bad!”

“You weren’t there, it was _that_ bad.”

Rae rolled her eyes “Don’t be so dramatic Corpse!” she said “I am sure you are overthinking things! Sykkuno is dense, I really think that he doesn’t even know he was the one you are talking about!”

Corpse groaned “Well I sure hope he fucking does not because that is the worst way to say that I like him!”

Rae couldn’t help but laugh “Cheer up Corpse! There are a lot more ways to say that you like him!”

Apparently, Corpse isn’t listening to her, “And the worst part is I kinda blacked out while saying stupid shit in front of him! I can’t even remember half of what I said!”

Rae know it’s rude but she can’t stop herself from laughing “I would pay hundred dollars to see that!” when Corpse gave her a look she upped her hand in a mock surrender “Oh come on Corpse!”

Corpse rolled his eyes “Now everything is going to be awkward between us because of me!”

Rae looked at Corpse before sighing heavily “This is why I stay single.” She said before taking a chair, sitting directly at Corpse “Nothing is going to change between you and Sykkuno.” She said “I know that you are probably scared right now but Sykkuno isn’t like those kind of people…”

“I know that but…”

“No buts Corpse!” she scolded “I am sure everything will be alright okay?”

Corpse smiled “You really think that?”

She smiled back “Of course it will…” she softly said “And if you have any more problem you could always go to me to vent it out yeah?” she said “Don’t worry too much Corpse, I assure you… you didn’t fucked up anything.”

Corpse couldn’t help but sigh a breath of relief “Thank you Rae…”

“You are very much welcome Corpse.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

**“** Corpse! And what a surprise Rae!”

“Hey Jack! Long time no talk!”

Corpse and Rae decided to head towards the cafeteria upong having their meeting on the photography club. As they arrived, just as Corpse expected, Jack and the others are already there. Both of them took a seat.

Jack looked between them “It’s actually the first time that I saw the two of you together.”

Rae just shrugged “Well yeah, we just got back from the photography club then I suddenly got hungry.” Rae said “Poki doesn’t have a class today so I just decided to go with Corpse and hang out with you guys!”

“Well nice of you to join us Rae, it’s been a while.” Ludwig said before offering her a piece of his bread

Rae happily took it “Yeah but we second years are really busy these past few days because of requirements and such!” she said taking a bite “And I am starting to get stressed out because of it too!” she said even with a mouth full of bread

Corpse just rolled his eyes before handing Rae a bottle of water “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He easily said, then he glanced around the table “Where is Felix? And Greaseball?”

“Felix went on a date with Marzia in the library and Greaseball was called by a professor.” Jack answered before turning back to Rae “Do you want me to get you food Rae?”

“Oh god you would do that?”

Jack just chuckled “Of course!” and before Jack could stand up Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him

“I’ll go and get it, after all I owe Rae!” was all Ludwig said before standing up to wait in line for her food

“Thanks Ludwig!” Rae shouted “I didn’t had the time to get food this morning so I am really hungry.” As soon as she said that, she took a final bite out of the bread before swallowing it. “Oh yeah by the way guys, where is 5up and Dream?”

Corpse was the one who answered it “You know the debate competition later on? 5up is practicing with Dream in one of the vacant rooms right now. But they will join us the moment they are finish.”

That made Rae gasps in realization “Oh right! How can I forget!” she said “After all just this morning Sykkuno has been texting me that I could join him and Toast for breakfast!”

Jack looked at her curiously “Why didn’t you join?” he asked

Rae huffed “I’ve known them for a long time now and honestly as tempting as it is, I don’t want to barge into their annual tradition you know?”

This time, it was Corpse who raised an eyebrow at that “What tradition?” he asked

Rae just smiled “Well if Toast has this big competition coming up on the same day, Sykkuno would wake up like real early to make this big breakfast for him!” she said “It’s actually really sweet and thoughtful of Sykkuno! And heck, Toast would rather die than admit but he would sulk the whole day if he doesn’t get any when there is a competition coming up!” Rae hummed “If I remember correctly, majority of Toast’s competition are around December… it just so happens that December is a month that Sykkuno would get sick so often and yeah you get the point.”

Jack cooed “Sykkuno is so adorable!” he said “I wish I have a brother like him!”

Rae nodded her head “I know right!?” she said “I kinda envy them, cause Poki and I burn everything we cook so we survive because of take outs!”

Corpse chuckled “That’s actually unhealthy.”

Rae huffed at him “Nothing is healthy in this world anymore Corpse! Anything could kill you!”

Jack just chuckled as he turned over them “Oh there is Dream and 5up!”

And true to his words, Dream and 5up entered the cafeteria, they all gave them space to sit on. “Oh wow 5up you look shit!” Rae said the moment she got a good look on 5up’s face

“Thank you, it’s a new look I’ve been trying.”

Dream chuckled “Yeah 5up is really nervous because after this lunch, they would all go to the other university to prepare for the competition.”

5up groan “Ugh! Don’t remind me! I am already nervous as it is!” he said “Even Hafu! You should see how she looks!”

Rae chuckled “Don’t pressure yourself 5up! I am sure you and Hafu will win!”

Dream nodded “Yeah and you did great with the practice we had! And honestly if I were your opponent I would be intimidated to argue back!”

That eased 5up a little bit, he let out a small smile “Thank you guys!” he said

Jack chuckled “If you are this nervous about the competition later on, how do you think Toast feels?” Jack asked “I mean there is a lot more pressure on him, right?”

Rae laughed “Toast doesn’t feel any pressure or nervousness!” Rea easily said “It’s like his superpowers you know?”

“Wait really?”

Rae nodded “I am ready to bet hundred dollars that when we see Toast in this cafeteria, he would act just as how he would act every day. I am telling you nothing can make Toast lose his nerves!”

Corpse hummed “Well that is a good thing to be honest…” he said “After all, with all the pressure on him right now it’s a good thing that it doesn’t affect him.”

As if being summoned, just right after Corpse said that, they all turned towards the cafeteria entrance as Toast walks in together with no other than Sykkuno.

Corpse suddenly had the urge to hide under the table, but one kick from Rae prevented him from doing so.

To his horror, Toast and Sykkuno are heading towards them.

“5up we leave in 10 minutes, are you prepared?”

5up jolted he let out a nervous laugh “By definition yes.”

Toast raise an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment any further, he just shifted his attention towards Rae “Are you going to watch?”

Rae looked at him like she is offended by the question “Of course I will!” she loudly said “Since when did I miss a competition to watch huh!?”

Toast chuckled “I was just asking because if you are then you and Sykkuno could go together instead of Scarra.”

“We could take the bus together Rae.” Sykkuno said “If you are up for it…”

Rae just nodded “Yeah sure, I mean if you are willing to wait a few minutes because I think our professor would overtime again…”

Sykkuno nodded “Totally fine! I mean my last professor might too so…”

Rae suddenly grinned “Corpse could come with us!”

Corpse snapped his head towards her, as if hearing her wrong “Wait what”

Rae just grinned more “I mean we gotta support our friends right!?” Rae looked sharply at Corpse “Right?” she gritted out

Corpse had to blink a couple more minutes before slowly nodding “Uh… yeah sure I could… watch… for support…”

Rae happily clapped her hands “That settles it! We three are going to take a bus to watch the debate competition!”

Sykkuno looked at him “You really would?” he asked “I mean… are you sure you are free after class?”

“Yeah, I have nothing better to do anyway so might as well join you…” Corpse said “and with Rae of course.”

“Liar, you have a worksheet due tomorrow…” Jack muttered quietly making Corpse kick him in the shin

Sykkuno smiled at him “See you later then Corpse!” he happily said before tugging Toast’s elbow “Come on Toast, you promised me you would eat a little before the competition…”

Toast just sigh “Fine, whatever.” He said “See you later 5up.” Was all Toast said before he and Sykkuno finally walked away.

Rae looked proud at herself “You are very much welcome Corpse.”

Jack chuckled “Yeah Corpse, thank Rae she deserves it!”

Dream cleared his throat “Am I missing something?”

Rae gasps dramatically, in Corpse’s humble opinion, “That my friend, you just witness me setting up a non-official date between Corpse and Sykkuno!” she said “And once again you are welcome!”

That made Dream look surprise “Wait what!? You like Sykkuno!?”

Corpse placed a hand over his forehead “Do people really need to shout that out loud?!”

Dream laughed “Sorry Sorry! I was just surprise!” he said “I mean maybe not but still this is a big development!”

“It is?”

They all turned to 5up, who shrugged under their gazes “I mean it’s not hard to see that Corpse likes Sykkuno _that_ way.” He easily said as if he was just talking about the weather “I am honestly surprise that it took you long to find out Corpse.”

“Wait… am I really that obvious?” Corpse genuinely asked

5up shakes his head before smiling “No…” he softly said “But you look at Sykkuno ina different way. The mouth might lie, but the eyes never does. And every time you look at him, it’s screams loudly you know?”

That made all of them silent “Oh wow 5up…” Rae muttered “That’s… a really great observation…”

5up chuckled “It would have been awesome if it was me who first noticed but unfortunately it was not me…”

That made all of them look at him curiously “Then who?” Dream asked

5up just grinned before pointing a finger across the cafeteria, making all of them look at who he was pointing out.

“Toast!?” Dream gasps out loud

Even that made Rae drop her jaw in surprise “Oh my god!” Rae said “He told you this!?” she asked 5up

5up just chuckled “Yeah it was a pretty wild conversation with Toast.” He grinned “But I am not saying a thing because he paid me not to, so my mouth is zip as a ziplock bag!”

Rae gave him a dark grin “You know what I do with ziplock bags that won’t open huh 5up?” she grinned even wider “I cut them with scissors and call it a day.” 

That made 5up scot a little bit closer to Corpse “Help me she is crazy man!”

Corpse is still reeling from that information “Uh… Rae didn’t mean that…?” he said

“I do!”

“Help me! Someone! Dream!”

“Yeah go Rae! Gut him like a fish!”

It was that time that Ludwig finally came back to the table, holding a tray of food. He looked around “Uh… what did I miss?” he asked

Jack chuckled as 5up is currently using Corpse’s body as a human shield. He looked at Ludwig “A lot.”

Ludwig paused before slowly nodding “I am never going to get food ever again.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_Loud Rae_ **

****

**_“The professor overtimed AGAIN! Gimme 10 minutes I’ll be there I swear! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!”_ **

Corpse chuckled as he placed his phone back into his pocket, he looked at Sykkuno “Well Rae just told me that their professor overtimed…”

Sykkuno chuckled “Yeah I expected that.” He said “I mean the competition wouldn’t start for another hour and the other university is actually just close so I don’t really mind waiting more!”

Corpse chuckled, apparently Rae was right, he was worried about nothing, because right now everything seems normal between the two of them “I’m really glad you came Corpse!” Sykkuno suddenly said making Corpse look at him

Corpse smiled “Yeah I am glad too…” he said “I am actually excited to see your brother destroy someone.”

Sykkuno laughed “I don’t think destroy is the right word Corpse!” he said “I am just happy that I get to see Toast debate again, I mean I missed last year because I had a flue but that’s besides the point!”

Corpse chuckled “I am sure Toast is happy that you’ll get to watch him too.” Corpse then grinned “You know, in his own… Tsundere way.”

The way Sykkuno’s eyes light up with a smile made Corpse’s heart beat speed up “You remembered!” Sykkuno excitedly said “Don’t tell him I said that though okay?” Sykkuno said with a giggle

As Corpse watch Sykkuno giggle he couldn’t help but stare _‘I like him so much what the fuck.’_ Corpse was pulled out of his thoughts as Sykkuno gasps

“Oh no! I forgot to take your plant out this morning!” Sykkuno said, face twisting into worry “I was so busy making breakfast! Oh jesus!”

Corpse couldn’t help but place both of his hand’s on Sykkuno’s shoulder, making the younger man look at him “Hey… calm down everything is fine…” Corpse said comfortingly

Sykkuno shakes his head “I don’t want Toast and you to fail biology because of me!”

Corpse took a deep breath, before slowly placing a comforting hand on Sykkuno’s cheeks making the younger man stop his fidgeting “Everything is fine Sykkuno…” he muttered “If it will help you worry less, we could go and run back to your house just so you could place it outside… I’ll be fine with that.”

Sykkuno seem less worried, and Corpse is just thankful that the younger man seems okay with the touching he was doing, if ever, Corpse feels like Sykkuno leaned more into his hand “You really would do that?” Sykkuno asked silently, afraid that Corpse might just being nice to him

Corpse pulled down his mask, using his other hand that was not on Sykkuno’s warm soft cheeks, before smiling softly at Sykkuno “Of course Sykkuno… anything to make you worry less yeah?”

Much to Corpse’s relief and delight, Sykkuno let out a shaking breath of relief “Thank you Corpse I really appreciate it…” he said finally smiling a little

And damn, Corpse would really do anything just to see Sykkuno smile, because it feels illegal to see the younger man stressed out. “Anything for you Sykkuno…” he muttered before finally realizing where his hand is actually comfortably resting “Oh uh! Sorry about… uh touching you and all without umm.. yeah…” Corpse was about to pull his hand out but to his surprise Sykkuno just placed his hand on top of Corpse’s hand, effectively keeping it in place.

Corpse is not ashamed at the stupid sound that he made the moment his hand made contact with Sykkuno’s.

Sykkuno smiled warmly at him, the kind of smile that could make Corpse commit a crime for Sykkuno is he asked to. “It’s okay I don’t mind…” he whispered softly “After all it’s you Corpse…”

Right then and there, Corpse wondered if he somehow died a while ago and if this is actually what heaven looks and feels like.

He would gladly remain dead if he gets to experience this type of things with Sykkuno.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sykkuno gulp out large breath of air before puffing it out “I am never running again…!” he gasps out as he fumbled to get his house keys out of his bag.

Upon a long discussion with Corpse, they both came to an agreement that Sykkuno would rush home alone to place the plant outside while Corpse wait for Rae at their university gates. At this point, Sykkuno is just glad that they live near the university.

“Hey Bimbus…” Sykkuno called out the moment his dog happily barked at him when he finally got inside their house. Sykkuno kneeled down petting Bimbus “I won’t stay for long okay? I just need to water and take the plant out for sun…” with that Sykkuno finally and carefully picked up the plant before heading outside to water it.

Sykkuno sigh in relief after he was done “Good thing nothing bad happened to it…” he muttered to himself as Bimbus happily barked at his feet, he smiled at his dog. “Well Bimbus I need to go now okay? You stay here and be a good boy, we will return later…”

With one final check of everything in the house, to make sure he doesn’t forget anything, much to Sykkuno’s confusion the doorbell suddenly rung. “Who could that be…?” he mumbled before picking up his bag and finally opening the door.

To Sykkuno’s pure surprise a woman stands in front of him, Sykkuno stared at her trying to remember where he saw her somewhere because she looked familiar “Ummm… can… can I help you?” Sykkuno hesitantly asked, jolting a little in surprise as Bimbus suddenly started barking loud, which he never does, making Sykkuno even more confused that he already is.

The woman just looked straight at him “Is your brother home?”

“Uh…” Sykkuno is torned between Bimbus and the woman in front of him “Bimbus it’s not polite to bark…” Sykkuno said before turning to the woman “Umm if you are looking for Toast then he won’t be home until later tonight…”

Sykkuno then turned his back towards the lady, which he knows is rude, but Sykkuno is more worried at Bimbus who doesn’t stop barking. So with his back turned, he kneeled down at Bimbus who is now growling making Sykkuno suddenly nervous at how his dog is behaving “Come on Bimbus… everything is alright. Don’t be too loud… the neighbors won’t like it…”

Just when Sykkuno is about to reach out to pet Bimbus, he felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of his head followed by a sound of something cracking.

The last thing he saw was Bimbus before everything suddenly turned black.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I told you don’t leave me alone!”

Corpse rolled his eyes “I am here aren’t I?”

Rae just huffed “Yeah but where is Sykkuno huh? He left us?”

Corpse shakes his head “He forgot to do something at home so he rushed to get it done… I would have come with him but he said that you’ll get mad once you got here and no one is waiting for you.”

Rae crossed her arms “First of all he is right!” she then looked at her watch “Second of all where the hell is he? The competition is about to start in 30 minutes!”

Corpse then alarmingly looked at his phone to see the time making Rae worry “I didn’t notice it but… Sykkuno went home like 25 minutes ago…”

Now Rae is worried “Wait they live 5 minutes away!” she said “He can’t take that long!”

Both sharing a look of alarm and worry, they wordlessly rushed towards the direction of Sykkuno’s home.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse knows something is wrong the moment they saw Bimbus running around in circle barking loudly as he did.

“Oh god is that Bimbus!?” Rae gasps out loud “They never let him out in the road!”

When they got to the front door, Rae and Corpse looked at each other when they saw it half open. “Get behind me Rae.” Corpse said before fully opening the front door

“ _What the fuck!”_

It looked like a storm came over their house, the glass coffee table is now smashed to pieces, the chairs are thrown, and broken glasses are everywhere. The place is trashed to pieces.

“Sykkuno!”

That made Corpse snap out of his thoughts as Rae and Corpse hurriedly went towards Sykkuno who is lying motionless on their living floor room, where broken glass are seen everywhere “Oh god Sykkuno!” Rae was the first one to reach Sykkuno “His head is bleeding!”

True to Rae words a nasty glass cut is seen on Sykkuno’s head, bleeding all over the floor. “Here stop the bleeding!” Corpse handed Rae his handkerchief which Rae panickily got.

“Sykkuno come on, wake up!” Rae is so close to tears “Oh god!” her hands are shaking as some blood got into her fingers “Oh god, oh god!”

Corpse kneeled down to remove broken pieces of glass away from Sykkuno’s body, not wanting to harm the younger man any longer. Corpse gritted his teeth as he looked around, seeing a trail of blood from the front door leading to where Sykkuno is currently motionless _‘Did… someone dragged him here…?’_ Corpse thought

As tears fall from Rae’s eyes, Corpse took out his phone to call an ambulance, but just before he did, a clicking of high heels shoes made both of them looked up the stairs. A woman, they never seen before, walked down the stairs. “He said nobody will be home until tonight…”

Rae, with tears falling from her eyes, glared at the woman “Who the fuck are you bitch!?”

The woman looked at them disappointingly “Now I get why he is like this…” the woman said before walking right in front of them “He has bad group of friends, if he was with me, I will never allow him to be friends with rude people like you.” She clicked her tongue in annoyance “No wonder he is so rude he turned his back against me while I am in front of him.”

Rae wiped her tears fiercely with the back of her hand “Oh yeah bitch? Do you want be to stab you to see how rude I can get!?”

The woman shakes his head before gesturing at the phone that was at Corpse’s hand “Don’t worry I already called an ambulance, After all I didn’t mean to hit him that hard. I was just hoping to knock him out but then again I didn’t really mean it.”

_‘This fucking bitch hurt Sykkuno…?’_ Corpse looked down to see Sykkuno starting to get pale “You fucking bitch…” Corpse growled fist tightening around his phone

Suddenly the woman began screaming at them “Stop calling me that you brats! You should respect me because I am older than you two shits!”

Rae turned her attention to Corpse “Call the police!” she then glared hard at the woman “You are going to jail you bitch for hurting Sykkuno! Go to hell!”

The woman then started laughing hysterically “They wouldn’t arrest me!” the woman confidently said “When they get here, I’ll just cry and pretend that you two attacked us!”

“Like hell they would believe you! You fucking psychopath!” Rae shouted back

The woman then suddenly stopped to look at them “They would believe me…” she muttered but it was loud enough to be heard, she then grinned at them “After all, who would the police believe? You two brats or…” the woman glance down at Sykkuno before looking directly at them once again **_“Or me? The real mother of Thomas?”_**

****

Before the both of them could even absorb what she just said, a siren belonging to an ambulance echoed in the apartment. Rae and Corpse looked at the door in relief, but then the woman chuckled “Hope you two enjoy your jail time.”

“Fuck you!” Rae shouted and even before the woman could open her mouth to retort Corpse got up walking towards the woman and without any hesitation or mercy took a large swing at her that effectively knocked the woman to the ground.

Corpse was shaking and breathing heavily “That’s for Sykkuno.”

“Oh god Corpse!” Rae gasps out “You should have let me punch the shit out of her!”

Corpse rubbed his knuckles as he kneeled beside them once again “Don’t worry, I’m sure an opportunity would rise up.”

Both Rae and Corpse sigh a breath of relief when Bimbus came running towards the living room behind him is a team of paramedics.

They could only watch in worry as Sykkuno was taken away by an ambulance.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Oho! Is this it? The day that we get to see the great big brain Toast nervous?” 5up teased as he noticed that Toast kept on tapping his finger in the wooden table.

5up and Hafu frowned at one another as Toast just ignored them, which he never does even before a start of a competition “Toast?” Hafu softy called out

That made Toast snap out of his thoughts he looked at them “What? Are we starting?” he asked

5up and Hafu looked at each other once again “Are you okay dude?” 5up asked

Toast sighed heavily before shaking both of his hands in an attempt to remove the nagging feeling he was having “Something is wrong…” Toast easily said

That made Hafu confuse “We did double check everything. What could be wrong?” she asked, also starting to worry as they have never seen Toast like this.

Toast looked around the room where the participants are participating “I don’t know but I can _feel_ that something is wrong…”

5up frowned “Hey man not that I am saying you are wrong but it’s probably your nerves…”

Toast just shakes his head as he took out his phone. They both watched as Toast call someone with his phone. After a while Toast heavily placed down his phone into the table, his expression unreadable “Sykkuno isn’t answering my calls…”

Understanding suddenly dawned into Hafu and 5up, after all they should have known the only person that can make Toast nervous is his own brother. “He is with Rae and Corpse right? Maybe the three of them are already in the hall waiting for your turn!” 5up said

Hafu nodded “I’m sure everything is fine Toast!” she said “You know how Sykkuno is, he is easily distracted maybe he didn’t hear his phone ring?”

Toast looked at them then down to his phone, he sighed _‘I’m just tired, I am probably overthinking this…’_ Toast thought with a sighed “Yeah… you are probably right…” he muttered “Maybe I am just imagining things…” he said to himself

Hafu and 5up smiled “Nice! Now that the great big brain Toast is back, he is ready to destroy his opponent!” 5up said making Hafu laugh

“Ease up a little big brother Toast! Your brother is fine and I’m sure he is out there and will be cheering on you!” Hafu said placing a comforting hand in Toast’s shoulder.

Toast sighed one last time before breathing in and out, “Let’s finish this early. I promised Sykkuno I would take him and eat sushi.” He said “I can’t keep him waiting especially since he didn’t eat a lot during lunch.”

_‘Everything is fine…’_ Toast thought as the competition is already starting _‘As long as I see Sykkuno in the crowd then… everything will be fine.’_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: One chapter more to go?**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been an hour since they got to the hospital.

After the ambulance left with Sykkuno in it, the police came to their house.

Because apparently the neighbors also heard the commotion, especially with Bimbus barking on the road, who is now safe because before completely following Sykkuno into the hospital, Corpse dropped him off in his house because he didn’t want Bimbus getting hurt due to the mess in Sykkuno’s and Toast’s house as of the moment.

It took a while for both of their statement to be taken, Corpse is just glad that the police didn’t directly question them on what happened to the woman, not that he would be ashamed to say that he literally punched a woman so hard that it knocked her out unconscious.

Because she _really_ deserves it.

And Corpse would be more than willing to do it again, for Sykkuno.

_Anything for Sykkuno._

After the short interrogation of the police, they will be needing to come back again the next morning for a more detailed one because even the police could see that he and Rae are in not emotionally and mentally okay to be properly questioned as of the moment, especially Rae.

For the first time that Corpse met her, she was silent. She is just blankly staring at her blood-stained hands, _blood from Sykkuno_. It took a gentle nudge from Corpse for Rae to at least wash her hands, which she did very thoroughly.

After regaining some of her composure, Rae provided the police evidences that the woman attacked Sykkuno and not the other way around. Corpse didn’t notice it but he was amazed that Rae knows that in Sykkuno’s and Toast’s house there is a CCTV camera in their front door, it was actually everywhere but one of the camera is placed in where the attacked happened in the first place.

It was just a pure bonus that it was Toast who actually taught Rae how to get the footage from their CCTV camera, in case something _happened._

And it was not the first time that Corpse is impressed and in awe on how Toast’s brain works in advance.

And now it brings them to their current predicament… the moment they arrived in the hospital after dealing with the police and everything.

**_Will they tell Toast about this?_ **

_._

“What do we do Corpse? What do we do?” Rae said as she paced around the hallway in the hospital “I mean we need to tell Toast like right now!”

Corpse rubbed his forehead as he could feel a headache coming up to him “Toast is probably starting his competition like right now…”

Rae snapped her head to look at him “Oh god everything is messed up!” she said “It would take 3 hours for Toast’s competition to even finish! Do you honestly think that we should wait 3 hours to tell Toast that his brother is in the hospital? We can’t do that to him Corpse!”

Corpse knows this, _he knows it too well._ Corpse took a deep breath knowing that he and Rae are on the same boat right now, both are confused, worried and most importantly scared for Sykkuno. “I know that Rae, trust me.” Corpse said as he looked at Rae straight in the eyes “But… if Sykkuno wakes up… and he learned that Toast literally ditched the competition for him then…”

That made Rae slowly sat down, energy draining out of her. She sighed, tired and wary “I don’t know what to do now Corpse…” Rae softly said “Both of them are our friends… Toast… I feel like if I don’t tell him then it feels like I am betraying him you know? But then Sykkuno… oh god…”

Corpse stood up from where he was sitting just so he could sit down next to Rae “I am confused and worried as you are Rae…” Corpse admitted, shoulder slumping down “But whatever we pick… one of them is not going to be happy with it…” Corpse looked at her “If that’s the case then… we pick whose well-being would matter more…in the end…”

Rae nodded “Yeah… okay okay…” she looed back at Corpse “I am scared Corpse… for Toast and Sykkuno…”

“I am too…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Toast would never admit it to anyone, but the moment he stood in front of the hundreds of people who are watching, he felt nervous.

Even more so that even though he tries his hardest to find Sykkuno in the crowd, he just couldn’t.

But even so, he held his head high and concentrated.

After all, the whole university is expecting him to win. No more, no less.

It was the kind of pressure he fully accepted the moment it first happened.

People might not know it because he never shows it but, he cracks. Little by little.

It’s just that, every time he feels that way, his brother has always been there for him.

A small wave from Sykkuno in the crowd, was more than enough for Toast to gain his confidence back into debating.

A short message from Sykkuno, if his brother wasn’t able to physically attend, was more than enough for Toast to forget all the pressure placed into his shoulder.

_He didn’t have any of those today._

The moment he stepped out of the stage, already being congratulated by his peers, his mind spinning, he took a deep breath already wanting some time alone, that’s where he saw his phone lit up, as a notification popped out.

Ignoring everyone around him, he immediately picked up his phone breath hitching almost instantly the moment he fully understood what Rae just texted him.

It was all a blur after that, with shaking hands he hurriedly placed his things into his bag, ignoring the murmurs of concern around him. He was brought out in reality when a hand was placed into his shoulder.

Toast jolted in surprise, turning around to see who is it. Only to be greeted with their supervisor of the debate “Toast well done out there…” she said but it was muffled in Toast’s ears “I don’t know why you are in a hurry but there is still an awarding ceremony you have to attend… and I am sure it is more important than what you are planning to do this night.”

Anger courses through his body “ _To fucking hell with that!_ ” he shouted and even though everything is still a little bit blur to him, it didn’t escape his vision the faces of everyone who are looking surprise by his sudden outburst “I am fucking here debating with a bunch of _fucking idiots_ only to know that my brother is currently at the hospital!” Toast gritted his teeth, this is probably the only time he would show his anger like this “To hell with everything! And if you dare to stop me for going to my brother, this will be the last fucking time that you will ever see me in any competition because I swear to god-!”

Another hand was placed in his shoulder, but this time it was comforting, Toast turned to see who it was. “Toast go, I will handle everything here.” Hafu softly said, giving his shoulder another gentle squeeze before letting it go, “Make sure Sykkuno will be alright, okay?”

Toast didn’t need to be told twice, he sprinted out.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse and Rae stayed outside of Sykkuno’s hospital room instead of going inside, because for some reason it didn’t felt right. That they are the first ones to see Sykkuno like that instead of Toast.

They just hope they picked the right choice given that they didn’t really had any.

And as they expected, it didn’t took long for Toast to get to the hospital the moment Rae texted him.

Rae swallowed hard the moment she got a good look on Toast. This is the first time he saw Toast like this, and for some reason… it didn’t feel right.

That the confident, composed, big-brain Toast is looking frantic, and worried. But then again, Rae thinks she should be that surprise, after all despite all of that, Toast will never be the Toast they know if Sykkuno is involve.

“Where is he? What happened?”

Rae stood up so did Corpse as Toast looked between the two of them. “Okay Toast first you need to calm down okay I…”

“Calm down?!” Toast interrupted “You think I run all the way here just for you to tell me to calm down knowing that something happened to Sykkuno!?”

Rae bit her lips “Toast please…” she softly said “I understand you, I truly do you know this right?” she asked “But we all need to calm down, we will tell you what happened but please…”

That made Toast wither a little, he sighed heavily before slumping down into one of the chairs that is provided in the hallway “Just tell me what happened…” he mumbled defeatedly and tiredly.

Corpse and Rae looked at him sympathetically even though Toast wouldn’t see it, they both sat down, Toast between them. “Okay so basically Sykkuno had to rush home before we supposedly go to your competition but…” Rae swallowed “When… when we got to your house, it was a mess. Everything is broken, then we… we saw Sykkuno lying down on the ground…”

“…he was bleeding when we got there…” Corpse continued knowing that Rae couldn’t “Of course the moment we saw him, we tried to stop it but then this woman showed up…”

The moment Corpse said that they both saw Toast’s body went rigid, he slowly looked up, as if he was just realizing something “That fucking woman…” Toast muttered with so much hatred that Rae got shivers “I’m going to fucking _kill her.”_

Rae landed a comforting hands on Toast’s fist “Could… could you tell us who she is…?” Rae softly asked “She… she said that… she was Sykkuno’s mother…?”

Toast’s expression right now is just screaming anger, “That fucking bitch is a liar.” Toast said, teeth grinding at each other “Sykkuno is my brother _, that’s the truth_. That fucking woman is a psychopath, who did nothing but to make Sykkuno’s life miserable. She was supposed to be in jail, but she got freed out due to good behavior and because she is clinically diagnosed with borderline personality disorder which they all thought is under control that’s why she was out in the first place. She is nothing but _trash._ Don’t believe anything she says, she is a delusional bitch.”

Rae and Corpse looked at each other, not really knowing what to do “I am so sorry Toast…” Corpse muttered making Toast look at him.

Just as Toast is about to open his mouth, a doctor came out of the room making the three of them stand up in anticipation. The doctor looked at them “The patient is still resting, there will be a possible concussion but since he still hasn’t woken up from the moment he was brought in, we can’t be too sure.” The doctor then glanced down at the clipboard he was holding “We got the bleeding under control, he was required stiches due to the glass being embedded on his head but other than that he will be mostly okay. But as I have said, we still can’t be too sure until he wakes up.”

“He… hit his head…?” Toast mumbled, it sounded so little and scared that Rae and Corpse looked at him in worry

The doctor nodded “It is quite serious, and until he wakes up, we will be needing to keep him here.” The doctor said “You are free to visit him now, but if he wakes up please push the red button so a nurse can assist you.” And with that the doctor left them.

As soon as the doctor is out of sight, Toast stumbled back into the chair, as if all his energy was drained out of his body. “Oh god please no…” they both hear Toast whisper “Anything but that _please_ …”

Rae immediately sat down next to Toast “Toast everything will be alright…” she mumbled, but even she couldn’t get the nervousness out of her tone “Do… Do you want to go in to see Sykkuno…?”

Much to their worry and confusion, Toast shakes his head as he lifts his head up. And Corpse would never forget the expression that Toast has in his face right now, it was distant, hollow, and full of unspoken fear that made Corpse swallow as he looked away, unable to see more. And it the look on Toast’s face is more than enough to make Rae tear up a little, “I…” Toast mumbled “The… the last time… Sykkuno hit his head in that _accident_ … he forgot all about me…” Toast emptily said, as if he was talking to himself rather than them “I… I don’t want…” he didn’t even need to finish what he meant, after all the fear in his tone was more than enough.

Nobody said a word, or more like, _they just couldn’t._

The silence was deafening, it was suffocating, and it was heavy, Toast is trembling but no tears are visible, but everyone could hear him think.

Rae knows that deep down, _Toast is thinking that what happened is his fault._

A drop of pin could be heard before of the silence that covered the three of them, but it was interrupted when a nurse came to them. It was Rae who acknowledge her, seeing as Toast is unresponsive to any of them.

The said nurse was holding a clipboard, just like the doctor did a couple of minutes ago, “Are any of you a relative of the patient?” she asked nicely, aware of the tension which Corpse is grateful for.

Rae stood up, nodding as she did “He is Sykkuno’s brother…” she said gesturing at Toast who still hasn’t moved an inch.

The nurse sympathetically nodded as also seen in her expression “Forms will be needed to be filled out…” she said as she handed Rae the clipboard “Since the patient still hasn’t woken up even though he was brought in 3 hours ago, we will be needing signatures and information regarding him. and unfortunately, only a relative can fill it out…”

“…3 hours ago…?” Toast mumbled looking up “Sykkuno… was here 3 hours ago…?”

The nurse seems confused with the question, but Rae and Corpse visibly tensed up. The nurse nodded “The ambulance got here 3 hours ago, and since then the patient has been confined.” The nurse said before looking at Rae “You can leave the forms in the patient’s room after being filled out.” And with that the nurse left, unaware of the impending chaos between the three of them.

Toast looked at them and this time, Corpse knew that the hatred inside his eyes are true. “You kept this from me for three fucking hours…?” Toast mumbled as if he didn’t want to believe it “You… you two waited three hours to tell me that my brother is in the hospital…?”

Rae is close to tears “Toast you need to understand… we did it because you have a compe-“

“You think that fucking competition _is more_ _important_ than my own brother!?” Toast shouted “You fucking thought that _I would pick winning that shit over Sykkuno!?”_ the anger in his tone is raw and pure. But underneath it all, Corpse could clearly hear the betrayal underneath the anger.

“Toast we-“ Corpse started but that one harsh glare from Toast was more than enough to cut him off.

“You shut the fuck up Corpse.” Toast practically spats out, he then grabbed the clipboard out of Rae’s hand with another care in the world “I want you two gone.” He simply said “And if you don’t, then I will call security. Do not fucking test me.”

“Toas-“

Rae didn’t even get to finish it as Toast looked at the both of them, but instead of the pure rage that he was emitting a few seconds ago, it was now mixed with something else. “I thought that the three of us are friends…” he said, voice distant “But I guess I was wrong. Because if we are then… you two wouldn’t betray me like this.” Toast looked so tired but the anguish he was feeling is still evident in his tone and his expression, “If Sykkuno forgets about me _again_ … then I will _never_ forgive the two of you.”

The two of them could only watch as Toast entered Sykkuno’s room, closing it behind him.

_The silence only became heavier after that._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I lied, this is not the final chapter. LOL**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse didn’t really know what exactly happen, but it was early morning when he received a call saying that he and Rae doesn’t need to come to the police station for any of their statement the following morning.

Apparently, the incident that happened yesterday has already reached Toast and Sykkuno’s Mom. Which didn’t really surprise Corpse, in fact if he knows how to personally reach out to their Mom, he would have called her himself.

After the brief yet useful phone call that Corpse got, Scarra went to get Bimbus on their house. Which, this time, surprised Corpse because he can’t figure out how did Scarra know his address.

As much as Corpse wanted to skip his class for the whole day today to visit Sykkuno, he knows he can’t. And for the first time, Corpse is actually wary of Toast, that’s the only thing stopping him. Granted that he feels really guilty for waiting a long time before telling Toast about his brother’s incident and Corpse is really starting to doubt that he and Rae made the right decision to wait before telling Toast about what happened.

Looking back, they should have just immediately told Toast what happened.

But then again, could Rae and Corpse really handle if Sykkuno finds out that his brother skipped because of him?

In the end of it all, they really didn’t have a choice.

Now at lunch time, he was sitting at the cafeteria table feeling like shit. Both mentally and physically. He really didn’t get enough sleep, worrying for Sykkuno.

If only he could know how the younger man is doing, then maybe Corpse wouldn’t feel shit like he is feeling as of the moment.

And it seems like Jack noticed this too because the other man keeps on glancing at him worriedly “Hey man… are you feeling okay?” he finally asked after minutes of just staring at Corpse

Corpse sighed, headache evident on his face “Yeah just… didn’t get enough sleep…” technically speaking he wasn’t lying, but he also isn’t telling the truth.

Jack didn’t looked convinced at his words “It’s just that… you weren’t there yesterday at the debate hall…” Jack said still looking at him “Then you showed up today looking like a dead zombie.”

“Zombies are already dead Jack.”

Jack nodded “And thus, further proving that you really look like shit Corpse.” Jack said “I mean no offense you still look hot but like dead hot.”

Corpse chuckled “Thanks Jack…” he muttered “But like what I said, I just didn’t get enough sleep yesterday.”

Jack hummed “You still didn’t answer my question on why aren’t you in the debate hall yesterday… to you know support 5up and probably Toast.”

Corpse tensed slightly upon hearing Toast’s name “Uhh… well it’s complicated…”

Jack looked around them “You know…” he started “There have been rumors this morning about Toast…”

That got Corpse’s attention, he looked up to Jack “Yeah…? What happened?” he asked

Jack looked at him in confusion before answering “Well… you might not know it but yesterday he won the competition but he… uh didn’t received his award, Hafu did.” Jack explained “Which really surprised all of us. I mean it’s not like Toast would suddenly leave like that, I mean I am sure the supervisor of the debate wouldn’t let him but yeah… he was missing after the debate ended…” Jack looked at him “Then rumor started that Toast left after his competition because of Sykkuno… though none of the debate officers would confirm it….”

Corpse sighed heavily, fully knowing what happened, after all he _was_ there. “Well it’s just rumors so…” Corpse muttered

“Yeah man but… Toast didn’t go to any of his class this morning. Actually, nobody has seen Toast ever since the debate ended…”

_‘He is probably with Sykkuno…’_ Corpse thought, after all if given the chance, he would gladly stay with Sykkuno especially after what happened to the younger man. And knowing Toast, he probably doesn’t trust anyone to look after his brother in the current state that he is in. “Maybe he wasn’t feeling better…” Corpse said

“Sykkuno isn’t here either…” Jack pointed out “And it’s not like both of them would be absent at the same time. I mean I will understand if Sykkuno is sick because he is known for having a not so strong immune system especially on the cold days… but Toast? I have never seen the man miss out school, I mean in the three years that he was studying here, I never saw him sick.”

Corpse sighed, which he probably should stop doing, “Yeah well… things happened…” at this point Corpse is praying that the topic be changed. After all, even though he wants to tell Jack what truly happened, it wasn’t in his place to do so.

At least that way, he could respect Toast and Sykkuno’s privacy as of the moment.

Corpse is just thankful that Jack seems to understand his mood, because he placed a comforting hands on Corpse’s shoulder “I don’t know what is happening to you but… I hope you’ll be back to your normal self again Corpse.”

Corpse smiled at Jack who returned it “Thank you, Jack” he sincerely said

Corpse knows that he would be back to his normal self, if he could just know what is the status of Sykkuno is right now.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I feel really bad Corpse…” Rae mumbled

As of now, with no more classes left for the both of them, they both decided to go to their photography club room even though their club for today is not active.

“I have never seen Toast like that and honestly I feel really shit for waiting three hours before telling him about Sykkuno…” Rae said as she sighed “I should have known better… that nothing is more important to Toast than Sykkuno…”

Corpse, on the other hand is still conflicted with that, “I… I honestly think that it was shit of us to wait before telling but…” Corpse looked at her “When I think of what Sykkuno might feel then…”

Rae looked at him “Sykkuno would never forgive himself if he knew that Toast’s dropped out of the competition because of him…” Rae then chuckled, but it was short and sad “That’s just how Sykkuno is… he always put other people in front of him rather than himself…”

Corpse smiled, “Well… that’s what makes him an amazing person…”

Rae grinned “Of course you would say that you love sick puppy!”

Corpse groaned “I like Sykkuno but honestly there is nothing wrong with me telling the truth about him.”

Rae laughed “You know what Corpse, if you could say that you like Sykkuno right in front of my face and Toast’s face, then I don’t know what the hell is stopping you from telling Sykkuno that.”

Corpse rolled his eyes “I didn’t… tell Toast about this!”

Rae continued to laugh “He is Sykkuno’s brother Corpse! He knows!” Rae said “Believe me! And remember what 5up said? You are waaay too obvious!”

Corpse once again groaned “I don’t know what am I doing that is making me ‘obvious’ as you people would call it.”

Rae giggled “It’s not exactly on what you do… it’s in some words you say and the way you look at Sykkuno.” Rae then huffed “You look so in love with him it makes me wanna barf.”

Corpse chuckled “You’re just jealous because you have no one.”

Rae looked at him, like he just offended her whole ancestors “How dare you!” she said “I’m going to fight you! Here I am helping you get your man, and yet you are bullying me!”

Corpse laughed as Rae swatted his shoulder “Fine I am sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

Rae looked at him suspiciously “You are going to regret saying that!” she said before laughing “And for the record you can’t tell me I have no one IF you still can’t confess to Sykkuno!”

Corpse chuckled “I am sure you will find someone, who you know… can handle how loud you can get when talking.”

Rae just slapped him once again in the shoulder “Oh my god Corpse I swear to god!” she said before huffing at him “Oh by the way, what happened to Bimbus?” she asked

“Oh Scarra picked him up in my house earlier…”

Rae hummed “Not surprised…” she mumbled “Knowing Toast, he is probably at the hospital. I’m just glad that their Mom is already taking care of everything…”

Corpse nodded, then a thought entered his mind “That woman…” Corpse slowly said, “Who do you think she is…?”

Rae’s eyebrow scrunched up “Well like Toast said… she is nobody…” she said but even she is doubtful in her words “But you know it really bothered me… when that bitch from hell said that he is Sykkuno’s mother…”

Corpse looked confused “But Toast said that…”

Rae shakes her head “We are probably overthinking this….” She mumbled then she looked at Corpse “Remember what Toast said? She is sick in the head, so she is probably lying. Her reason? I don’t know but that bitch better be back in jail.” Rae’s eyes then soften “You know the thing is… Toast… he never lies.”

That made Corpse look at her “What do you mean by that?” he asked

“For the longest time I have known Toast, he never lies.” Rae said “Sure he sometimes never says the truth but he never outright lies… it’s just that… he answers things so skillfully that you wouldn’t notice that he really didn’t answer your question…”

Corpse hummed, thinking back on how Sykkuno would describe his brother. Finally, after a couple minutes of silence he muttered “What a terrifying skill to have…”

Rae nodded “I know right?” Rae then smiled “But don’t worry, Toast is one of the most honest person I have known… despite how he is, he really is a good person… he is just often misunderstood.”

_And that’s just what Sykkuno would always say._

**~o~oOo~o~**

Corpse thought about it.

He weighted the pros and cons of what he is going to do, right after the last bell of their classes rang.

_‘Fuck it.’_ Corpse thought as he stared right in front of the hospital where Sykkuno is _‘If I die, then might as well go when I am still young.’_ With that thought he went to the nearest elevator and presses on the 5th floor.

As the floor rises, the more nervous he gets.

And for the first time, he really doesn’t know what he going to do with Toast.

Looking back, he should probably listen to Rae when she told him that they should wait for Toast to cool down a little before visiting Sykkuno in the hospital.

But the thing is, 1. Corpse doesn’t listen and 2. He listens but he does the opposite thing, because why the hell not.

Corpse swallowed as the elevator door pinged, before opening. He steeled himself before stepping out of the elevator. _‘Well, whatever happens, happens.’_

Corpse really didn’t expect it but the moment he got near Sykkuno’s room, he saw Toast outside of it instead.

And if Corpse feel like shit, then Toast must have been feeling shitter because of the way he looks right now.

Corpse felt like he is looking at a another Toast, because the Toast he knows always looks pristine. But right now?

It looked like Toast hasn’t slept for _years._

Despite that, Corpse knows that Toast at least showered, given that he is wearing different set of clothes this time.

The most alarming thing that Corpse could see is the six large empty cups of coffee just right beside Toast, from where he is sitting.

And it seems like he is staring for so long because Toast slowly looked at him, like directly at him. As if Toast sensed him. Surprisingly, Toast just looked at him a couple minutes before averting his gaze, back to Sykkuno’s hospital room door.

Corpse slowly walked until he sat just one sit apart from Toast, the silence was deafening and awkward. _‘Well at least he didn’t kick me out…’_ Corpse thought as he placed his bag into the floor.

“Sykkuno still hasn’t woken up…” Toast mumbled, finally breaking the silence

“I’m sure he will…” Corpse softly said back, still unsure if Toast is really okay with him here.

Toast gave him a side glance “I’m not going to tell you to leave…” he said “Well… not this time.”

That made Corpse look at him in surprise, Toast still hasn’t look at him “I know you are worried for him and well… it really isn’t my place to tell you not to.” Toast easily said

If Corpse felt guilty yesterday, well he felt guiltier right now, especially with how Toast sounds like “I am so sorry Toast… for what we did…” he said

Toast sighed “I don’t know what came over me yesterday…” Toast mumbled “Everything was a blur; my emotions are all over the place.”

Corpse shakes his head “No… I understand you. I really do. You are worried about your brother and that is normal.”

Toast, surprising Corpse, chuckled “Worried huh…” he mumbled “That’s an understatement…” Toast looked at Corpse “I am terrified for my brother Corpse. Not worried.” Toast shakes his head “Anyway, my actions yesterday are not appropriate but I know you did it for Sykkuno. So I guess… I understand…”

“Toast…”

Toast waved him off “What happened yesterday was nobody’s fault but that rotting bitch.” Toast said “It will be useless for me to be mad at you and Rae. And I mean… I saw what happened with my own eyes via the recordings so I just want to say thank you… for saving my brother when I couldn’t.”

Corpse looked at him “Don’t thank me for doing that.” He said “Because I am willing to do more for Sykkuno.”

Toast smiled, it was tired but still a small genuine smile, “I’m not going to lie but… I was really impressed when you punch her in the face.”

Corpse chuckled “You saw that too?” Corpse asked “It’s my first time punching someone so I hoped I did a good job.”

Toast chuckled “Mom was so delighted by it that she had it saved in our system.” Toast said “She has been wanting to do that shit for years, so don’t be surprised if you suddenly get a phone call from her.”

“Wait… what?”

Toast just shakes his head “Don’t think too much about it.” 

Corpse just slowly nodded “Uh-huh…” Corpse said making Toast chuckle once again “By the way what will happen to her?”

Toast crossed his arms “She will be serving jail time again for assault and trespassing, and this time Mom will make sure that she will grow old behind bars for hurting Sykkuno like that.”

Corpse sigh in relief “That’s great news…” he said “Can I… ask one question?”

Toast looked at him, as if reading him, “Well… I owe you one for saving my brother so I guess you can…”

Corpse took a deep breath “The secret… that you’ve been hiding from Sykkuno… is she a part of that?” Corpse asked “Is she really Sykkuno’s mother?”

That made Toast’s body tensed up “Sykkuno is my brother Corpse.” He seriously said “And like I told you yesterday, that bitch is delusional.”

Corpse looked at him “You didn’t answer my question…”

Toast averted his gaze “I did.”

“You didn’t.”

Toast clicked his tongue, Corpse then sighed “Toast…” he started “I know right now you are terrified and worried for Sykkuno… I mean we felt it yesterday. I just… after all this mess Toast… don’t you think your brother deserves to know the truth? The truth behind why he was attacked by someone he has never met?”

Toast just stayed silent, and as the tension grew the more Corpse regretted his words.

“I’m sorry I sh-“

“You are right.”

That made Corpse do a double take “I’m sorry… what…?” he mumbled

Toast had this look on his face again “You are right…” he repeated “Sykkuno… he deserves the truth doesn’t he…?”

Corpse slowly nodded, steeling himself because for some reason he wanted to look away from Toast’s expression “Sykkuno… that’s all he has ever wanted from you Toast…” Corpse softly said “Because Toast, whatever it is your hiding… it is only hurting the both of you the more you hide it.”

Toast’s expression shifted, he directly looked at Corpse, his face blank but his eyes begging for something “Then… how will I tell him Corpse…?” he quietly said

_“That the truth is… the reason why our Dad died… is because Sykkuno killed him…”_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi**

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_January 2, xxxx_ **

**_“Toast you need to understand…”_ **

****

**_“But Mom, we’ve been doing it for years! How come this year we will not go?”_ **

****

**_Amelia sighed as she continued to glance at her oldest son “Toast just this once… your Dad needs to take your brother to the hospital. He has been sick since the other day and he isn’t getting any better…”_ **

****

**_Just as she expected Toast only glared at her “He is not my brother!” he said “You might have adopted him but don’t push me into liking him!”_ **

****

**_“Toast…”_ **

****

**_“Ever since he arrived here, all he did was get both of your attention! He always gets so sick, he bruises so easily! How come you never let him take care of himself!?” Toast crossed his arms “And now this year we won’t be able to see grandma because of him! It’s not like it’s my fault that he got sick and yet I’m the one who has to compromise!”_ **

****

**_“Amelia…”_ **

****

**_Amelia turned around to see her husband holding their youngest up to his chest, Sykkuno isn’t in the normal weight for a 5-year-old child so it was rather easy to carry him around especially when he is sick like how he is right now. “You can go to your grandma with Toast, I’ll just take Sykkuno alone to his pediatrician…”_ **

****

**_She sighed as she quietly approaches the two, “Will that be okay for you?” she softly asked placing her hand on Sykkuno’s forehead, she frowned “He is still burning up…”_ **

****

**_Her husband just smiled at her “I’ll just update you when we get to the doctor…” he said “I’m sure it’s just cold, you know how he is during cold seasons right?”_ **

****

**_She smiled at him, “Yeah…” she said placing a soft kiss on her youngest child “Feel better Sykkuno okay?” she softly whispered into the sleeping boy._ **

****

**_She then turned her attention to Toast who is looking unpleased at the events unfolding in front of him “Come on Toast, we still need to pack your things so we can go to grandma’s”_ **

****

**_That made Toast perk up “We are going…?” he asked_ **

****

**_Amelia ruffled his hair “Yes, just the two of us.” She said smiling at her seven year old child “You don’t mind that do you? Just the two of us, we could do all you want okay?”_ **

****

**_Toast hummed before nodding happily “That’s fine with me!” he happily said “I’ll go and pack now!” with that Toast run upstairs._ **

****

**_Amelia took one last glance at her husband and Sykkuno “I love you… make sure he gets better okay?”_ **

****

**_Her husband softly chuckled, as he adjusted Sykkuno into his arms “I love you too…” he softly said smiling as he did “Don’t worry, Sykkuno will be in good hands…”_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_It took Toast by surprise when just as he finished packing his necessary things, a soft knock came into his room. And without any prompt, his Dad opened the door “You done with packing Toast?”_ **

****

**_Toast looked at him, “I just need my shoes and I’ll be good to go.” He said_ **

****

**_His Dad smiled at him as he entered the room, sitting on his bed making Toast even more confused “Toast…”_ **

****

**_Toast groaned already knowing that tone that his Dad uses “Is this about Sykkuno again?” he asked “Come on Dad…”_ **

****

**_“Toast I know you don’t like your brother-“_ **

****

**_“He is not my brother!”_ **

****

**_“-but at least try to understand us… Sykkuno he isn’t like you Toast.”_ **

****

**_Toast sighed “But Dad don’t you think it’s unfair that you and Mom raised me to be independent and yet with Sykkuno you always coddle him!” Toast said “I mean maybe you should teach him what you two taught me at a very young age! It wouldn’t be hard considering that I am only two years older than him!”_ **

****

**_Their Dad sighed but stayed quiet as he knows that Toast isn’t done yet, and he isn’t “And stop insisting that Sykkuno is my brother, he is not! I mean I didn’t even know him till you bought him home last year!”_ **

****

**_Surprisingly his Dad just smiled at him, “Toast…” he softly said making Toast look at him “You’ll have to take care of your brother… promise me that…”_ **

****

**_Toast scoffed “I don’t want to, I want him gone.”_ **

****

**_His Dad just shakes his head “You wouldn’t want that Toast.” He said “And you should always be careful of what you wish for… because you might regret it if that time comes.”_ **

****

**_Before Toast could open his mouth to reply his Dad just stood up “I love you Toast, I love you and your brother. I just hope that one day…you’ll love him too as your own brother.”_ **

****

**_And with that Toast was left alone._ **

****

**_The words strangely echoing in his mind._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_It was just after dinner when they received the phone call from an unknown number._ **

****

**_Toast thought nothing of it when his Mom excused herself to take the call into the other room._ **

****

**_He just didn’t know that phone call would be the one changing their lives for forever._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_Everything after that was a blur for Toast._ **

****

**_One moment he and his Mom were having a nice dinner with their grandma._ **

****

**_But then in a split second his Mom was crying as she hurriedly explains that she got a call from the hospital saying that his Dad and Sykkuno were involved in a horrifying car accident._ **

****

**_Apparently, a drink driver crashed into them._ **

****

**_Instantly killing their Dad, and Sykkuno in a critical condition._ **

****

**_And before Toast knew it, they are already driving back._ **

****

**_He didn’t even stop the tears falling down on his eyes as he glared at the floor of their car, his mind echoing one thing._ **

****

**_‘If it weren’t for Sykkuno… if it weren’t for him, then Dad would have been with them… alive.’_ **

****

**_Toast gritted his teeth as they arrived in the hospital,_ **

****

**_‘Sykkuno killed our Dad… and I’ll make sure he will know that.’_ **

****

**~o~oOo~o~**

“…What…?”

If the atmosphere is different, Toast would have laughed at the ridiculous expression that Corpse has on his face, but Toast just gave him a side glance “…or that’s what I thought that day…” Toast whispered “Right from the very start, I blamed Sykkuno. I told myself… _I convinced_ myself that Dad died because of Sykkuno…” he chuckled but it was hallow “Of course I did… I was a fucking asshole to Sykkuno… never treated him like my own brother…”

“Toast…” Corpse whispered, not knowing what to truly say

“I was an asshole Corpse… I… am ashamed of myself every time I remember how I treated Sykkuno way back then…” Toast said, hands trembling as he did “You know the worst fucking part when I knew that Sykkuno was… _fighting_ for his life…? I thought that… it would be better off if he died… because Dad is already dead so it’s not like I have more to lose…”

Corpse looked at Toast, already noting how much the other man was trembling, unshed tears pooling at his eyes…

_Corpse had to look away._

**_“I’m so sorry for your loss…”_ **

****

**_Was the very first thing that the Doctors told both of them when they arrived in the hospital._ **

****

**_“Your husband didn’t make it, he was in the direct path of the impact, he died on the spot.”_ **

****

**_It was the first time Toast saw their Mom cried her eyes out, “My… my son? The little boy…” Amelia managed to get out “Is he…?”_ **

****

**_The doctor’s expression is grim “He crashed during the surgery but we were able to revive him. He is currently in the ICU but… because of the blood he lost and the head injury he sustained… it’s not looking good for him…”_ **

****

**_Toast had to watch his Mom’s knee gave out because of that, with a gentle prying Toast was able to guide his Mom into one of the nearby chairs as she cried her eyes and heart out._ **

****

**_Their Mom hugged him tight as fresh waves of tears spilled out on both of their eyes “I’ve already lost your Dad Toast… I… we can’t lose Sykkuno too…” she cried out._ **

****

**_Toast stayed silent, not sharing the same sentiment._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_It has been one month since the accident._ **

****

**_With a heavy heart, they had to bury his Dad without Sykkuno in the funeral._ **

****

**_Toast felt numb._ **

****

**_Even with his friends surrounding him, telling them how sorry they are for him._ **

****

**_He just felt numb all throughout._ **

****

**_Even after the funeral, Sykkuno still hasn’t woken up._ **

****

**_Every day without fail, their Mom would always go to the hospital to visit him. Bringing fresh flowers, fruits, or anything that their Mom would think off._ **

****

**_Toast never went with her._ **

****

**_Toast refused to do so._ **

****

**_But then, it was Scarra who convinced him._ **

****

**_“You know it might be good for you…” he said “I know what you are thinking but… despite what happened it wasn’t his fault and deep down you know that Toast…” he looked at him “Sykkuno has suffered enough… don’t you think it’s time for you to accept him?”_ **

****

**_Toast went the next day, alone._ **

****

**_He stared at the room door, taking a deep breath before pushing it to open._ **

****

**_The first thing he saw was Sykkuno, hooked up to machines that is keeping him alive. The hospital bed is so large that Sykkuno looked even more smaller than he usually is._ **

****

**_He didn’t know what came over him but Toast reached out to him, tears silently falling on his eyes as he felt how cold his brother’s hands are._ **

****

**_Toast gently squeezes his brother’s hand, crying even more when he felt a weak but fluttering squeeze back._ **

****

**_After that, he refused to leave Sykkuno’s side._ **

****

**_…_ **

“I saw him Corpse…” Toast quietly said not even bother with the tears “At that moment… I don’t know… but when I felt him squeeze back oh god I prayed that he would survive.” Toast buried his face into his hands, in a poor attempt to hide “I promised to every god I knew, that if Sykkuno survived… I would be better for him. I just… can’t believe that it took me seeing Sykkuno dying just to know that if… if he _dies_ then… a part of Dad dies too…” he whispered but it was loud enough to be heard “I just can’t lose him too…”

“You didn’t Toast…” Corpse softly said “He is here alive and happy because of you and your Mom…”

Toast shakes his head “I just… maybe if right from the start… if I just became a good brother to him instead of rejecting him then maybe… _maybe…_ Dad would still be alive too…” Toast said “Maybe… deep down I blame myself for everything that happened in our family…”

“Toast…”

“You know that worst part Corpse…?” Toast finally lifted his head up, looking at Corpse “That when… Sykkuno finally woke up… I was… _happy_ and I thought that everything will be fine now but then… he woke up… terrified because he can’t remember anything…”

**_Toast was there when Sykkuno finally opened his eyes._ **

****

**_Toast immediately stood up from his chair to look at his brother “Sykkuno…?” he silently asked, knowing that his brother is probably still out of it. Toast stayed silent as he watches Sykkuno struggles to stay his eyes open, Toast squeezed his hand as an attempt to comfort him._ **

****

**_“How are you feeling Sykkuno…?” he asked, he knows that he should probably call a nurse or doctor but Toast couldn’t help himself but make sure that his brother is finally awake after almost two months of silent waiting._ **

****

**_Toast felt as if a cold water was thrown at him the moment Sykkuno looked at him, blinking slowly as he did “W-who… are you…?”_ **

****

…

“The accident messed his brain really bad, the only thing he remembered is his name and Dad…” Toast quietly said “Then the doctors told us that it would be best… not to mention anything to Sykkuno relating to the accident. He said that it would be harmful for Sykkuno to remember anything while he is still recovering. The doctor told us that if it isn’t necessary then… we shouldn’t force Sykkuno to remember anything.”

Corpse looked at him “But… Sykkuno… he wanted to know Toast…”

Toast looked at Corpse “Didn’t I mention that I am selfish Corpse?” he said “It was me who convinced Mom to not let Sykkuno remember anything… and that included way back before the accident happened to him and Dad…” he said looking at Corpse “I… didn’t want Sykkuno to remember how terrible I am to him… that’s why… part of me was so happy when he got amnesia because of that accident. Because of that… I was able to become the brother he deserved you know…” Toast chuckled but it was hallow and empty of any emotions “I am so selfish and terrible that I decided to withhold all I know just because… I am scared that he would hate me if he remembers anything… _I don’t want that Corpse…_ I don’t want Sykkuno hating me because I… wouldn’t be able to live with that…”

“He wouldn’t Toast…” Corpse softly said “He told me that you could tell him anything and still… he wouldn’t hate you…”

Toast looked at him, as if looking for any lie within those words, he found none, he breath a little bit better “I love him so much Corpse…” Toast whispered “And I want him to know that…”

Corpse smiled “He knows.” He said “More than you know Toast.”

The air was a little bit easier to breath in after that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“So the woman I just punched… is she really Sykkuno’s mother?” Corpse asked as softly as he could

Toast looked at him, then sighed “Biologically yes, but in other ways fuck no.”

Corpse slowly nodded “I could see that…” he said “No way that crazy bitch raised Sykkuno.”

Toast nodded “I… at first I know that my parent adopted Sykkuno but… I didn’t know that he came from an abusive mother…”

That made Corpse’s eyes wide “Abusive…?’ he echoed

Toast suddenly looked guilty “Mom had to tell it to the doctor…” he said “After that… the doctor realized that maybe its psychological why Sykkuno couldn’t remember the two of us. He can’t remember me because I was really never close to him, hell I avoid him, and the reason he can’t remember Mom is because that crazy bitch.” Toast said gritting his teeth in anger “His mind blocked everything traumatic that happened to him, the only person he could remember is Dad simply because… of how kind he is to Sykkuno… I mean Mom loves him so much but… Sykkuno didn’t have a great maternal experience because of that crazy fucking bitch.”

Corpse’s mind flashes through the scars that Sykkuno has “You mean… all of those scars that Sykkuno has…” he can’t even finish his statement

Toast nodded but he looked at Corpse as if he was surprise that Corpse knew that “That crazy bitch got pregnant by Sykkuno’s biological Dad but because of her mental illness and because he has another family, he left her, she then thought that it was Sykkuno’s fault. That’s why ever since he was born, she channeled all that hatred towards him… starving him, betting him up for not being obedient enough… and almost killing him because that bitch stabbed Sykkuno when he was four years old.”

Corpse’s eyes widen as he remembered that very particular scar on Sykkuno’s chest “So that’s where he got it…” he whispered “How… how did your parents adopt Sykkuno?”

“When that bitch almost killed Sykkuno, authorities were finally called. She was jailed and Sykkuno was on the process of being placed in an orphanage…” Toast said “But then Mom and Dad… heard it from Mom’s coworker… about that case, she went to the hospital out of curiosity… and before I knew it, they both decided to take Sykkuno back home. To raise him as their own kid, to raise him as if he was my brother.” Toast looked down at his shoes “I didn’t know any of that…” he whispered “I…” Toast shakes his head “Never mind…”

Corpse just silently looked at him, because he knows that Toast is still not yet done. Toast gave out a heavy sigh “I sometime wonder… if I knew all of that right from the start then maybe…” Toast sighed once again “Do you think… Sykkuno would forgive me if he finds out…?”

Corpse gently smiled at him “Of course.” He truthfully said “And you know your brother more than I do, you know deep down Toast that whatever you say to Sykkuno… he would forgive you, because that’s how he is.”

That made Toast smile a little bit “I will tell him everything when he wakes up…” Toast said “I just hope that in the end of it all, he would still look at me as his brother.” Toast softly said “I hope he would forgive me.”

Corpse smiled “He will.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

After significantly calming down, Toast went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Despite this, Corpse decided to stay outside rather than going in. He still is processing what Toast told him.

After all of that, Corpse could truly say that Toast is really just misunderstood.

That despite his cold composed appearance, underneath all of that is a terrified person. A person who has it all but is afraid of himself, a person who would rather carry a heavy burden in exchange for the comfort of his brother.

It’s crazy that he could now see the Toast that Sykkuno _really_ knows.

He just hopes that nothing will change between the two, when the truth comes to light.

As of the moment a nurse is inside Sykkuno’s room, checking him up. Corpse is also worried but he decided to just wait for Toast to come back, after all he knows that Toast needed company.

Toast came back with a bacon bagel on his hands, Toast, without any word, threw a bag of freshly baked bagel into his lap. “You should eat.” Was all he said as he took a bite out of his own

Corpse chuckled as he opened the bag, seeing a cream cheese bagel inside “Is eating outside the cafeteria even allowed in this hospital?” he asked but took a bite regardless

Toast just scoffed “I’m hungry, I don’t care about the hospital rules.” He said and true to his words, Toast was really hungry because after three bites, he already finished the bagel.

Corpse also finished his after four bites, swallowing as he did “For the record, my favorite bagel is a cinnamon raisin one. I’m a slut for cinnamon raisin bagels.”

Toast just laughed “You have a weird taste but whatever.”

Finally the nurse came out, she briefly glance at the two of them, but not saying a thing about the food they just finished “Good news, the patient just woke up. You could see him now but a follow up check up would still be needed.”

When the nurse left, Toast was oddly tensed which confused Corpse “Toast…?” he called out “Sykkuno is finally awake… we could see him now…”

Toast looked at him “I… the last time he opened his eyes after an accident… he asked who I am…” he whispered “What if…”

Corpse shakes his head as he stood up, offering a hand for Toast to take “None of that Toast.” He said “Come on, I’m sure Sykkuno would be happy to see you.”

Toast looked at him then back at the offered hand, he chuckled, finally taking the hand as he stood up “Yeah you’re right…” he said as he placed a hand on Sykkuno’s hospital door room, he took a deep breath before pushing in.

…

Toast would never admit it but the moment his brother’s eyes landed on him, he felt as if a cold water was thrown at him. He swallowed, already preparing for the worst.

But then…

Sykkuno smiled widely at him “Toast!” he excitingly said

Toast isn’t ashamed of how fast he went to his brother’s side, he immediately hugged his brother, not caring that Corpse is watching them _“You scared me you little shit.”_ He whispered as he tightens his hold onto his brother

Sykkuno looked surprise at the sudden hug but he laughed as he hugged him back “I don’t know what happened but… I’m glad you are here Toast.”

Finally Toast broke the hug as he stared at his brother “How are you feeling…” he softly asked

Sykkuno still looked confused “Uh… fine I guess?” he said then he finally noticed Corpse on the door “Corpse! You are here too!”

Corpse chuckled as he went towards Sykkuno, just beside Toast “I’m glad you are awake now Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno smiled brightly at them, despite the bruise on his face and the white gauze he has wrapped in his head, his smile is still bright as ever. “I still don’t know what is happening but um… I miss you guys!”

Toast laughed “I missed you too Sykkuno.” Toast then looked at him “Sykkuno… I’ll… I’m ready to tell you everything…”

Sykkuno looked at his brother then realization dawned to his face “Toast…” he whispered “You don’t have to…”

Toast shakes his head as he took a seat, he softly smiled “You deserve to know…” Toast gave Corpse a side look at didn’t went unnoticed by the two of them “I’m not scared anymore…” he softly whispered

Sykkuno smiled, it was small and encouraging “I’m here to listen Toast…”

Corpse smiled at the scene in front of him, just as Toast is about to open his mouth Corpse quietly left the room. Knowing that the both of them needed privacy.

Just as he is about to close the door, Corpse looked at them.

_Toast who is trembling as he speaks, Sykkuno as he reached out to his brother to comfortingly squeeze his hand._

The door let out a silent click, as Corpse left.

Corpse knew… that both brothers would be okay after this.


End file.
